A Bond Unbroken
by Nature9000
Summary: Five years after Lilly moves to Paris, Oliver and Lilly's best friends get the chance to have them meet again, but there is a force that desires to keep these two away and shatter the bond between them. Will their bond be unbroken or will the evil win?
1. The Setting of the Sun

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

A/N: This starts in the past, believe me you will want to read this chapter for the very reason of who Lilly's best friend is.

Chapter 1 (The Setting of the Sun)

* * *

Lilly Truscott boarded the plane; she was eighteen years old and leaving for Paris where her dad lived. She was going to have a career that she could only have dreamed about, she would have it all. Her father was going to be her manager, her mom would be a manager as well, and together with her family they would write songs. To top it off, she'd be the newest hit sensation, Mina Milan. She placed her hand on the window and looked outside, in the distance she saw Oliver drive his car to the parking lot, traffic held him back and the two could not say goodbye to her. _"Of all the things that I will have, I won't have you. Oliver, goodbye, thank you for the dog."_ Tears fell from her face as she gazed back at Oliver.

"Are you okay, Lilly dear?" Heather Truscott asked. Lilly shook her head and stared out the window as the plane left. Heather frowned and hugged her daughter.

"I know you wanted to say goodbye to him, maybe one day you'll see him."

"No, you and dad said it yourselves. In Paris, I won't be able to contact any of my old friends, and the only person that I know in Paris now is Amber Addison."

"I realize how you feel, your dad was too lazy to want to move to America for this, but never worry, I'm sure it will all end well for you."

"Somehow mom, I don't really know if that's the case."

"There, there, try to get some rest, Lilly. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Mom, will Amato be okay?"

"Yes, he's with all the other animals in the back of the plane."

"Right, Mom, why did I leave without saying goodbye to Oliver?"

"It's because we had to hurry, dear." Lilly nodded and leaned her head into the chair; she closed her eyes and slept until they reached Paris. She felt her mom shake her awake, "We're here!"

"Oh, great…I was having the greatest dream." Heather smiled and stood up with Lilly. They reached up and pulled their luggage out of the compartments. "So, Dad's going to be picking us up?"

"Yes."

"Mom, are you going to remarry him?" Heather chuckled and crossed her arms over.

"I'll be tolerating the man for as long as we live under his roof. That doesn't mean I'm going to remarry him."

"Yeah I didn't think so." Lilly and Heather walked off the plane and looked over to see Amato in a dog kennel with a worker holding up a sign saying 'Truscott' on it. "Amato!" Lilly ran up to the dog and opened up the kennel.

"You are Lilly Truscott?" The worker asked. Lilly looked up with wide eyes and finally recognized the person.

"Amber!" Amber's mouth widened to a smile as Amber hugged Lilly. "Uh…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen someone from my school in so long. I hope you don't mind if I give you a hug."

"No, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Okay, this is a very cute puppy that you have by the way!"

"Thank you, I love him with all my heart!" Lilly knelt down and let Amato lick her face. "Amato means love, Oliver gave him to me."

"Oliver, as in Oliver Oken!"

"Yes." Amber leaned forward and pet Amato's head.

"So, how did everything work out between you and Oliver? Is he here with you?" Amber made note of the tear that now rolled down Lilly's face, she sighed and stood up straight. "He's not, so what happened?"

"I moved to Paris because my dad is here, I had to leave Oliver and Miley behind. Not only that, but I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him before leaving."

"Oh, you didn't? That's too bad…you cared for him, didn't you?"

"Yes. In fact, last night was great! Well aside from Hannah Montana singing the one song that I disliked, Oliver surprised me with a little going away party. Then he gave me Amato and I named him Amato because of Oliver."

"I see. It's a good way to remember Oliver and all those in Malibu."

"Why are you acting nice?"

"Well for one thing, it comes with the job; my mom got me this job. Seeing as how she owns the airports and whatnot, she gets me a job working at an airport, its good living I guess. Also, I've grown out of those past days, let me tell you this, it didn't take long for me to realize that I probably didn't need my selfish antics. Ever since Ashley ditched me and stuff, I've kind of figured that I acted like a bitch in high school."

"Do you want me to be perfectly honest?" Lilly asked as she clipped a leash to Amato's collar and stood up. "I will say, yes, you _were_ a bitch in school."

"Yeah, so when my mom moved here, I figured it was best to start anew. Let me tell you, it's sort of difficult since I don't really have many friends here."

"Well…"

"Lilly, come on!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed. "We need to go now!" Lilly looked over to see her mom in the distance with her dad. She looked to Amber and smiled.

"Well, I have to go now; it was nice to see you I guess."

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you around!"Lilly nodded and ran over to where her parents were.

"Isn't that the girl from your school that nobody liked?" Heather asked as Lilly hugged her dad.

"Yeah, but she seems top be nicer now."

Oh, well that's a good thing then."

-------------------

"Well, here we are!" Dave Truscott stated as they drove up to his house. Lilly's eyes widened when she noticed the humongous mansion that they were driving to.

"_This_ is your home?" Lilly asked with excitement in her voice.

"Wrong, this is_our_ home!"

"Dad, it's amazing!"

"Only the best will work for my daughter and her lovely mother." Heather blushed slightly and Lilly chuckled. "Perhaps you should meet the neighbors."

"I think I'd rather help you unpack."

"No, he's right," Heather said with a smile. "Go meet the neighbors and we will start unpacking. You can help us when you get back."

"Okay…" Dave parked the car and everyone exited the vehicle, Lilly sighed and made her way to the house next to hers. A woman was outside trimming the bushes while a man was mowing the lawn.

"Oh, it's our new neighbors!" The woman said with a smile. She stood up and took one look at Lilly and grinned. "Well would you look at that, it's Lilly Truscott!" Lilly raised her eyebrow and looked at the woman.

"What…Mrs. Addison!"

"It's been a long time; did you see Amber at the airport today?"

"Uh, yeah I did actually. She seems to be enjoying it here in Paris."

"Oh yeah, we love it here! Amber usually goes out to the Eiffel Tower every now and then, she loves to gaze out at the stars and the city lights." Lilly looked over to see a car driving into the driveway, Amber jumped out of the car.

"Mom, you'll never believe who I saw today!" Amber said with excitement in her voice. She looked over and her eyes widened when she spotted Lilly. "Lilly!"

"Hey Amber, it looks like we're neighbors now," Lilly said quickly.

"Okay, come inside!" Lilly nodded and followed Lilly into the house.

"This is a nice place you have here."

"Thank you, I helped mom and dad to choose it."

"You and your family have great taste."

"Thanks. So, do you want something to drink, or eat…what do you want? Name your choice and I'll get it for you!"

"You don't have to…"

"Oh but I insist! It's the least I can do after all those years of torture that I gave you. You're even being nice to me. That is the odd thing about it."

"Well, I try to have a forgiving attitude I suppose."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to forgive me. I don't deserve kindness, not from you."

"Amber don't talk like that, it is all behind you now."

"I still picked on all of you."

"Amber, I'm going to try and be your friend, but if you dwell on something that is old and forgotten, then it's not going to work."

"Okay, the past is forgotten then! What do you want to do?" Lilly chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Let's catch up on old times I guess." Lilly and Amber crashed onto a sofa and let out a sigh. "What did you say happened with you and Ashley?"

"She got all upset and everything, she's mad at you for something that happened back when you were kids I think. I told her that it didn't sound like it was your fault but she pretty much hates you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"She seems to believe you are the cause of her brother's death."

"Uh, I don't seem to recall."

"If I remember the argument that I had with her, she said that when you were all young kids you and Oliver were playing on some Cliffside and I think he tripped and fell off but you were standing next to him and Ashley thought that you pushed him off."

"Oh, now I remember that! Her brother went missing after that experience but I don't think the fall would have killed him."

"Yeah, well Ashley thinks it does and she doesn't like you at all." Lilly sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, there's no sense in worrying about it now."

"Well she does live here in France."

"She does!"

"Yes."

"Oh well…If I see her I'll be sure to let her know that it wasn't entirely my fault."

"If you can recognize her that is…She's had plastic surgery and everything, she looks completely different now. Don't let her know you're here though, she would do everything in her power to ruin your life."

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Hey, do you want to go to the Eiffel Tower and watch the sun set? It's within walking distance and I think you'll love it! It's one of the greatest sights to see, we go all the way to the top and we can see all of Paris! It's beautiful!"

"That sounds great, I'll tell my mom." Lilly took out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Heather asked with an almost breathless voice that caused Lilly to raise her eyebrow.

"Mom, it's me, Amber and I are going to the Eiffel Tower. Is that okay with you and dad?"

"Yes. Have fun, I think it's great that you are trying to be friends with Amber!"

"Yeah, thanks mom. Bye, I love you!" Lilly hung up and looked over at Amber. "She says I can go."

"Awesome!" Amber and Lilly left the house and waved goodbye to Mrs. Addison. They continued their walk to the Eiffel Tower, Lilly smiled at the sight.

"The Eiffel Tower looks beautiful up close!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I first came here." Amber and Lilly stepped into an elevator that took them all the way to the top of the tower, Lilly ran over to the railing and looked out. She was not aware of the eyes that followed her, those eyes belonging to none other than Ashley DeWitt.

"It really _is_ beautiful!" Lilly smiled as she felt the wind breeze through her hair. "If only Oliver were here to see this, he would love it!"

"I bet he would. Do you think he would be as accepting of me being your friend?"

"I don't see why not." Lilly sighed and looked down sadly. "Though it probably doesn't even matter because I will never see him again, I only wish that I could see him once more." A tear fell from Lilly's eye as the sun began to go down.

"Its setting, Lilly. The sun is leaving and tomorrow a new life will begin as the new sun arrives in the center of the sky."

_"An old life rests and goes away and a life begins anew. Who knew the setting of the sun could actually have profound effects on an individual person. I will still always miss Oliver, Miley as well, but I cannot dwell on the past life."_

* * *

There's the first chapter of this excellent fic that I will be writing. Let me know what you think, meaning review and I will update._  
_


	2. Where Are You?

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

A/N: The song here that I _Do not own_ is called "Where are you" by Justin Roman and Natalie. It will be sung by Lilly as well, but it will be in French. Not only because she's in France, but for other reasons. Her part will be in English because it is the important part.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Where Are You)

Five years have passed and Oliver was a very famous singer in America known as Ace Young. His manager was none other than Robbie Ray Stewart who shared a joint partnership with Jackson Stewart. Jackson would write the songs and Oliver sometimes wrote his own songs. He sometimes sang duets with Hannah Montana, who was now married to Jake Ryan. Miley Stewart was actually he one married to Jake Ryan, he was only associated as Hannah's close friend. Oliver had one best friend who had recently found out his identity, that friend was Ryan Brown. "How are you feeling, Oliver?" Ryan asked as Oliver sat lazily in his chair.

"I'm alright, I'm just a little tired that's all," Oliver said as he crossed his arms.

"You're not worried about the concert tonight, are you? I mean, the song you have to sing may open up a few sore spots, wouldn't it?"

"It probably would, but it's nothing to worry about. A lot of duets I sing with Hannah Montana are pretty good. I don't sing many duets with her because now Hannah is apparently an 'old' pop star. Damn, she retires and people start saying she's an old, washed up singer."

"Well, her retirement brought you into the limelight. She's happy too because she isn't required to live a double life all the time, as she says, so what if nobody cares about Hannah Montana anymore. The new thrill is Ace Young and that's fine. Lucky for you there are no rumors spreading around about Ace and Hannah possibly being together. However people do wonder about why Ace always seems sad, yet into the songs he sings."

"You know full well the reason that is."

"Unrequited love, perhaps? A bond that was shattered or something along those lines. We all know about she whose name shan't be mentioned on this day. I hope you haven't actually given up hope or anything that there may be a chance to find her one day."

"Such hope won't come, Ryan. It can't come because I'll never see her again."

"Don't talk like that." Oliver sighed and put on a wig, he was now Ace Young.

"I have to go out and sing this duet with Hannah now."

"Yeah, and get into the act! People love you!"

"I'm always in the act; I'd just have a better act if there was actually a better lead female." Ryan laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, you know Hannah Montana's not that bad!"

"Oh I know that, nothing against her at all. She's…just not the female that I want to be around right now." Ryan frowned and shook his head.

"Whatever, just get out there and sing your heart out like you always do!"

"Yeah, no need to worry about that, Ryan." Ace ran out onto the stage and waved at the smiling crowd. Hannah looked over at him and smiled softly.

"So, are you ready to do this Ace?" Hannah asked as she looked at him with eyes that asked if he honestly wanted to sing the song they were about to sing. _"One day, Ace, I hope you find your Cher."_

"I'm ready to do this!" Ace said. "How are you tonight, Malibu, tonight I have a special guest! My partner in crime, Hannah Montana!" Ace smiled and looked over the cheering crowd. _"Though I would love to have Lilly with me right now instead of Miley."_

"It is my pleasure to sing alongside of Ace Young!" Hannah said with enthusiasm. "I'm thankful that my friend has permitted me to be up here on stage with him tonight. So are you ready to hear a song that is close to Ace's heart?" Ace looked over at Hannah as the crowd cheered. The music for the song, Where Are you, began to play.

_[Ace  
(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)  
There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane  
How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?  
Does she even realize I'm here?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

_[Hannah  
I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah  
I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

_[Ace  
There is someone out there for me (there is someone out there for me)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (so patient)  
Can you tell me her name (can you tell me his name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)_

_[Hannah  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?_

_[Ace  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?_

_[Hannah  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?_

_[Together  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada (I know you out there)  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada_

_[Ace Talking  
Where are you?? I'm going to look all over the world baby  
'Cuz I know you are out there  
I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you  
dadadadadada (that's right) dadadada dadadadadada  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada  
Where are you??_

The crowd cheered as the song faded, Hannah noticed how into the song Ace was. It had been five years now, at twenty three he had everything except for the one thing in life he desired most and that was Lilly.

--------------------

Lilly sat in the dressing room as Mina, she was about to sing in a duet with another singer. She didn't always sing duets but sometimes she would cave and sing with someone else, "Who's the male?" Mina asked her mother.

"He is a Frenchman named Pierre," Heather said with a smile. "He's not really a singer, you know that."

"Oh yeah, he's a student from the local high school that entered a contest to sing a duet with Mina Milan. Yeah, I know all about it…I'm not too thrilled about singing the song that I will sing though, I'm afraid I'll be too into it, you know."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, they like it when you're into a song."

"At least I can control when to allow myself to cry…I miss him, mom. I miss the man that I love and I want to know what he's doing and where he is now. I even think about Miley every now and then but I can't think of anyone but Oliver."

"Try to think of something else then, dear. Like when Amber found out you were Mina!"

"Hah, that was too much like how I found out that Miley was Hannah! I mean, we're talking her sneaking into my dressing room and recognizing me."

"Yeah, well go out there and sing as greatly as you can."

"I will mom, thanks." Mina walked out onto the stage and the crowd cheered. "Hello, Bonjour Paris! How are you tonight, I will be singing a song with Pierre from the Paris high school, home of the raiders!" Mina looked over at Pierre and smiled. "Are you ready for this, Pierre?"

"Qui!" Pierre exclaimed.

"Great, because you're starting out!"

_[Pierre (je sais vous êtes dehors là bébé… quelque part)  
il y a quelqu'un dehors là pour moi (je savent là est quelqu'un dehors là)  
que je sais qu'elle attend tellement patiemment (ouais)  
peut de toi me dire son nom ? (Quelqu'un me disent son nom)  
est-ce que ceci toute la vie recherche va me conduire aliéné comment elle rient ? Comment pleure-t-elle ? Quelle est la couleur de elle des yeux ? Me réalise-t-elle même suis-elle ici ? Où est-elle? Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Où est cette belle fille ? Qui est-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Qui va accomplir mon monde ? Où est-elle ? Où est-elle? Où est cette belle fille? Qui est-elle? Qui est-elle? Qui va accomplir mon monde? dadadadadada de dadadada de dadadadadada (où êtes vous ?)_

_[Mina  
I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah  
I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

_[Pierre il y a quelqu'un dehors là pour moi (il y a quelqu'un dehors là pour moi) que je sais qu'elle attend tellement patiemment (ainsi patient) peut de toi me dire son nom (pouvez vous me dire son nom) ceci toute la vie la recherche va me conduire aliéné (qu'est à dire exact) _

_[Mina  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?_

_[Pierre où est elle? Où est-elle? Où est-elle? Où est cette belle fille? Qui est-elle? Qui est-elle? Qui va accomplir mon monde? _

_[Mina  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?_

_[Together dadadadadada de dadadada de dadadadadada de dadadadadada de dadadada de dadadadadada (ouais) (je vous connais dehors là) (ouais) _

_[Pierre talking où êtes vous?? Je vais regarder partout dans le monde le bébé 'Cuz que je connais vous êtes dehors là je savez que ceci pourrait sembler fou, mais je pense je t'aime le dadadadadada de dadadada de dadadadadada de dadadadadada de dadadada de dadadadadada (c'est à dire droit) (ouais) où êtes vous??_

The crowd cheered as the song faded, Mina looked to Pierre and smiled. "Not bad, Pierre!" Mina said. She looked at the audience and waved. "That's all we have for tonight, unless you want an encore! I can go all night if you like! Or, I can sing some of my songs for you!" Pierre walked off the stage and the music for one of Mina's songs began to play.

* * *

There's the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it 


	3. Trancelike

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Trancelike)

"You know, you're really a great singer," Amber said with a smile as she and Lilly walked through the mall. "I mean you are seriously a good singer, why did you appear to not have a good voice back in high school?"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like letting everyone know that I could actually sing."

"You shouldn't have hid that from people, it's not exactly something that you want to do. If you hide things like that and make yourself look bad you might actually fall victim to people…like me…"

"Amber, what did I tell you? That is age old history now!"

"I know! Yet, I still feel guilty about it."

"There's nothing you need to feel guilty about."

"I also feel guilty that Ashley actually found you."

"That wasn't your fault. She was just able to recognize me, it's been so long now that if Oliver was to show up, would I recognize him?"

"I don't know."

Lilly and Amber walked into a mal department store and Lilly found an interesting looking winter coat. "This looks nice, the weather is getting colder," she said quietly as she gazed at the sleeve of the coat. "I wonder how my hair would look with it."

"Lilly, look what I found!" Amber exclaimed as she ran up to Lilly.

"Maybe the sweater would go well with my long hair," Lilly said quietly.

"Lilly, take a look at these earrings," Amber said as she held up the box of earrings, "Don't you think they would be splendid with me?"

"I think it matches some of my pants as well," Lilly said as she stared at the coat sleeve. Amber raised her eyebrows and stared at Lilly.

"Lilly, are you listening to me?" Amber circled around Lilly and sighed. "Hello, are you there? This is Amber to Lilly. Wake up Lilly!"

"I think the coat would definitely go well with my outfit," Lilly said.

"Oh my goodness, it's just a coat!" Amber said with a sigh, "You're not even paying attention to the coat are you?"

"I like the fur that's on it," Lilly said. Amber stared at the coat and rubbed her forehead.

"No you're not paying attention to the coat," Amber said, "There is no fur on that coat, it's wool!" Amber set the box of earrings down on a table and crossed her arms, "Maybe he would like that coat. That's what you're thinking about, right?" Lilly blinked and looked over to Amber,

"Hi Amber, did you just say something?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, no I said not a word." Amber smirked and crossed her arms. "Though I did just see you fall into a trance for a long period of time.

"Oh, come on," Lilly said with a chuckle. "Anyway, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you thought those earrings would look good on me." Amber pointed to the earrings and sighed. "But I don't care for them now." Amber patted Lilly on the back and took the coat off of the rack, "You know, this actually does look pretty good."

"Yeah, it does," Lilly said.

"So let's go buy it!" Amber exclaimed with a smile, "You know you want it!" Lilly laughed as they took the coat to the cashier.

"Ah, this coat will look lovely on you," The clerk said as Lilly handed him some money.

"Thank you," Lilly said as the clerk put the coat in a bag. She and Amber walked out of the department, "So where will we go now?" Amber looked over and saw people eating some hot dogs, her stomach then rumbled.

"How about to the food court. I'm hungry!"

"Okay," Lilly and Amber walked toward the food court. Amber looked at Lilly as she walked in silence. Lilly was staring straight ahead as though she was staring at something, but yet she was staring at nothing.

"So, do you want a baked potato?" Amber asked as she and Lilly turned the corner.

"Sure, I'd love a baked potato."

"Would you like sour cream, and chives on it?"

"Yeah, that would be fine."

"Would appreciate some bacon bits?"

"Yeah," Lilly responded quietly. Amber raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay and how would you like to top it off with peanut butter and jelly?" Lilly continued to gaze straight ahead as if she were dazed.

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me,"

"Right…" Amber gagged and shook her head. "That's odd, you never like that stuff on a baked potato. Peanut butter and jelly…" Amber sighed and let out a chuckle. _"She's not even thinking about it, her mind is elsewhere."_

"Yeah, you're right," Lilly said. Amber narrowed her eyes and looked to Lilly as they sat down at a table. Amber looked around and saw a guy walking by them.

"Lilly, look at that boy over there!" Lilly rested her head in her hands and didn't even look over at the guy.

"Yeah he looks great," Amber raised her eyebrow and saw a very ugly looking person; she chuckled and pointed to him.

"Take a look at that hunk over there!"

"He looks great," Lilly said quietly.

"Uh-huh, right…I'm not going mention how that is wrong on so many levels. I'm going to get us some food." Amber stood up and smiled as she shook her head and walked to a restaurant stand. "I'll take a number one and a number three.

"Okay," the clerk said, "Do you intend on eating this all yourself?"

"No, one is for my friend, she's the one who's in a trance." Amber said with a smile as she paid for the food. Amber waited for the food and drinks to come, she took the tray and carried it to the table where Lilly was. "Here's the food. It was so tempting to put peanut putter and jelly all over it." Lilly raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks." Lilly said as she took the food from the tray and took a drink.

"You're thinking of Oliver, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? You think I'm thinking of him?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Did I stutter?" Amber chuckled and patted Lilly on the shoulder. "He lives in America; you've known him all your life. He was your best friend, the one that you always think about…the guy that you call me up in the middle of the night to talk about!"

"Oh, sorry, do I seem that bad off?" Amber sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"No, not really, though you have pretty much been in a trace the entire time we've been at the mall."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I think about him so much. I mean, I'm over him…honest!"

"You miss him," Amber said as she took a bite of her sandwich and then took a drink, "It's normal to miss an old friend even if you haven't seen them for years. Oh, and don't lie and tell me you are over him, I know you're not."

"I am over him!"

"Then why do you always think about him?"

"I-I don't know…I mean, I miss him." Amber nodded and then smirked.

"Oh, look at that! I forgot that peanut butter and jelly potato! Would you like me to get it for you?"

"No!" Lilly exclaimed, "That's gross!"

"Okay, I just thought since you said you wanted one that it would be okay to get it for you. After all, as your best friend I want to make sure you're happy!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Lilly said with a chuckle. "Anyway, how is college for you?"

"It's great! We get the best college in Paris!"

"That's right,"

"Yeah, and it's not that far from where we live either," Amber said, "Of course, you probably got in because your dad is rich. That and you had to go to college while being a famous singer."

"Not quite," Lilly said with a chuckle. "I got in because of my grades."

"Yeah, just like I did," Amber chuckled and took another bite of her food. She swallowed and smiled at Lilly. "Little old me, with no money whatsoever."

"You have a lot of money."

"Well, of course! I need money for all that shopping!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't shop so much."

"I don't shop as much as I would like…My parents don't want me to waste money."

"Well, they do have a good point. Wasting money isn't so great."

"So, tell me about your childhood years with Oliver."

"I met him in preschool and we were friends ever since. He would always stand up for me in elementary school when some kid was being a bit crappy."

"He's always been there for you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you have had a crush on Oliver ever since you knew him, haven't you?" Lilly took a bite of her meal and blushed at the comment.

"Well I don't know about that."

"You have, and I know it. In fact I bet they even sang songs about you and Oliver in the younger years."

"Uh, I don't know about that," Lilly said as she blushed once more.

"How does it go?" Amber asked. "Lilly and Oliver, sitting in some tree? K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then the wedding-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point!" Lilly crossed her arms and glared at Amber. "And yes, they sang that song." Amber smirked and closed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if they sang it or not. What matters how you feel about it."

"I don't know," Lilly frowned and turned her eyes downward. "So I did have a crush on him and I fell badly for him. It doesn't really matter now, I'm over him. It's not like I'll ever see him again."

"Don't say that, you never know if you will see him again or not."

"We lost all contact with Oliver and Miley, there's no way to contact them anymore. I doubt they even live in the same place they used to live in."

"Well, the way you say it makes it look bad. Even still, you should never lose hope."

"It was only a teenage love and childhood crush, it's not like anything was ever going to or ever will come of it."

"Then why do you think of him so much? And then you fall into a trance every now and then?"

"I don't know. He probably hasn't even thought about me since he left."

"I'm betting he has. Since you two were such good friends back then, why would he forget about you?"

"I think over time he probably would have," Lilly said, "I mean, he would have to. He's probably going through life, going to college, going on dates and just think of all the girlfriend's he's probably had!"

"Let me think for a minute here," Amber said, "You have gone through five years here with an old enemy turned best friend, you are a famous singer with almost everything you could ever want and your parents have even remarried! If memory serves correctly you have gone through school and studied hard throughout the years, and then you got accepted into France's most prestigious school thanks to all your hard work. You've had a date or two and from a stranger's perspective a woman as beautiful as you would have no problems at all. So, put all these together and add them to the reasons you've stated why Oliver probably would have forgotten about you and people might say you would have forgotten about him just as easily as he's probably forgotten you. Yet when I look at you, you have not forgotten about Oliver."

"Well, I couldn't forget about him, you said it yourself; I had a crush on him back then. Even though it was merely a childhood crush in which nothing could come of it."

"Well then, he has not forgotten you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Men are extremely finicky." Amber sighed and moved a French fry to her mouth. "They're excessively particular with certain tastes and standards. He also always seemed to date blondes, with hair about your length and as close as he was to you, I would imagine he had a crush on you as well."

"Oh, well I don't know about that," Lilly said as she finished her meal, "I wouldn't think he ever had a crush on me. I mean sure he told me he liked me but I thought it was just making me feel good…"

"That sounds like denial, maybe you should like to find out?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Well simple." Amber stared at Lilly with a look that told Lilly she was missing the obvious. "With the modern world you can probably find a way to contact him. Maybe you could find him through the internet?"

"I'm not that concerned." Lilly took her tray to a trashcan and threw away the remnants of her food. She walked back to the table and Amber sighed.

"Yes you are concerned. You would jump at the first chance to see him I bet." Lilly closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, I probably wouldn't."

"What if Oliver was to show up right now?"

"Nothing would happen." Lilly crossed her arms and looked away.

"Do you think he would be muscular, maybe have nice brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes that you could melt under?

"He might…" Amber smirked and quickly pointed past Lilly.

"There he is right behind you!" Amber exclaimed causing Lilly to quickly look back. She then narrowed her eyes and glared at Amber.

"Very funny, Amber…very funny."

"Eh, what can I say?"

* * *

There's the third chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I notice this isn't getting many reviews so come on my friends drop a review. Especially since when my other Loliver story is complete this will be the new one to follow _and_ this one may just have a sequel to it. 


	4. Oliver's Social Life

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Oliver's Social Life)

"You think about her all the time, don't you?" Ryan asked as he and Oliver walked down the streets. "You can't deny that you really want to see her again."

"Why wouldn't I want to see her again, I loved her and I still do," Oliver said quietly. "If only there was something that I could do but there isn't. I can't see her again and I never will see her. She's gone, I had her but then I lost her, I should have just told her how I felt about her a long time ago."

"That's just fate, fate moved her to Paris but fate isn't what is keeping you away from her. In fact I'm willing to bet that fate will thrust you to together once more. A bond that was as strong as yours is not one that can be severed so easily."

"I wish that were the case, I wish I knew if that would actually happen. Do you think she'd even recognize me now?"

"Well you do look a little different than you used to look…I suspect it might take her a little while to piece it all together, but you know, whatever happens, happens. I personally believe that you two will see each other again and once more fall madly and deeply in love with each other once again. You may not believe that will happen, but I think that is where you are wrong."

"Heh, let me tell you one thing Ryan, the second that I'm able to go to France and finally see Lilly and hope that she isn't already married or has kids and still remembers and cares about me…that's the instance that we find out that France's Mina Milan is actually Lilly Truscott. Now as much as I would love for that to actually happen, I highly doubt that's the case. Well, maybe not, she did always want to be a singer…"

"So you doubt that she'd actually still care for you or anything?"

"Look at it this way; I personally doubt that I will ever see her again. After five years I've had a lot to deal with, I keep thinking, what if our love was never meant to be? What if we were star-crossed from the get go?"

"Like a regular Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, no, nothing resembling that! I mean that our love was just never to be, like we weren't supposed to be together and that is why we have been separated and that is also why we will never be together again."

"Don't tell me you honestly believe in all of that? Do you seriously expect me to believe that you honestly don't thing anything is meant to happen?"

"Then tell me why my managers haven't ever gone on tour to Paris."

"Well, they explain that as just a place that isn't on their tour map, don't they? Maybe the just don't want to Ace Young to upstage Mina Milan."

"Yeah, who knows, but I can tell you one thing for sure. I wouldn't mind singing with her, I've heard her songs and she is a really great singer, in fact some of her music really hits home for me!"

"Yeah, I wonder if she is going through the same trials as you are. You two could probably be great friends."

"I don't know about that. Somehow I can't fathom being friends with another singer like that."

"What about Hannah Montana?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Mina Milan, something just seems different, odd,_peculiar_ about her. Something tells me if I was to be friends with her then…something would happen, I don't really know."

"Well, perhaps you should go to Paris and introduce yourself to her."

"No, nothing could convince my managers to go on an unscheduled tour to Paris. Not even the chance of Lilly possibly being there."

"Wouldn't they care?"

"Yes. However they tell me it's best to forget her and move on, that she's probably got a life and a family to take care of now. As beautiful as a girl that she is, I wouldn't put it past her already having a family with some other guy whose lucky and deserves a girl like her. I still miss her, I still love her, but I also know when the time is that I must not continue to yearn for her."

"Yet you still want to find her."

"No! Do you know how bad that would look if someone like me were to show up on her doorstep? If she has a husband and kids now then there is no way that would be appreciated, and I would only look like a stalker rather than a best friend who misses his old friend. Besides, I'm perfectly content living my live right here and now."

"That's why you've never lasted more than one or two dates with any girl and you're usually the one that tells them that you're not interested."

"Hey, I have particular tastes and the last girl I went on a date with was a mess!"

"Yes, dare she not be as neat and clean as Lilly Truscott. Perhaps she is more annoying or just not as quirky or cute."

"You're pushing your luck."

"Either way you look at it, you rate each Lilly to the original and none of them even come close to her."

"First of all, no girl is like Lilly at all. Secondly, I do _not_ compare women to her!"

"I bet you can't go on a date with at least one girl and not find something to nitpick or even think of Lilly."

"I'm not a betting man and I'm not about to do that to any girl whatsoever." Oliver sighed and looked over as Miley walked up to them.

"Ryan, are you bothering him about women again?" Miley asked. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"_Thank you_, Miley!" Oliver said quickly.

"You do have to admit though, he may have a point."

"What!"

"You do seem to narrow your expectations, I mean the last few girls you have dated have been blondes, they've also been tomboys. If they're not as funny as you think they should be then you don't continue with them and stuff like that."

"Oh, you've figured all this out of _how_ many girls I've dated over the last five years? How many have I dated? _Three_, that's all, I haven't dated any other girls and those three girls just were not right!"

"Let me think, Isabel, what was wrong with her? Oh, she wasn't funny or cute enough."

"I've never used cute as an excuse." Oliver crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"She also didn't like your hobbies nor did she know how to skate."

"She was stuck up and not willing to try new things!"

"Then there was Carmen, I'll admit that she wasn't very clean, that's true. She also wasn't Lilly's height."

"She was too damn tall! She was taller than I was, she was a giraffe!"

"Then you met up with a girl named Lilith and what was wrong with her? Well it's understandable; she didn't like Ace Young or Hannah Montana. I mean after all, how could you date a girl that doesn't like your alter ego?"

"Hey, why are you guys messing with poor old Oliver?" Jake said as he walked up.

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ to be referred to as 'poor old' anybody!" Jake laughed and patted Oliver on the back. "Damn, I get three friends who can't get enough of my social life." Oliver shook his head and walked down the street. The others followed after him. "Look, I've come to terms that I may never see Lilly again, it's been five years and I'll admit that I still think about her from time to time. I will admit that I still wish I could see her; I wish I could talk to her or hold her in my arms. However I know that there are practically zero chances of me ever corresponding with her again, and yes there's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do to up those chances. I loved her then and perhaps I still love her but I probably shouldn't. Even though you might say there's nothing wrong with still loving someone, it is probably considered to be creepy for someone to still love a person that there is almost no chance of ever seeing again, and I'm sorry to say that I will just have to live with that. So if you would kindly quit talking about Lilly then I'm happy."

"We're sorry to annoy you or mention her to you," Ryan said as he crossed his arms and sighed. "We'll talk about something else then. Such as why I'm still in college!"

"Yeah, I wondered about that myself, perhaps you failed something."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Nah, why would I possibly make fun of _you_? You're my best friend, there's no reason to make fun of my best friend."

"Yeah, hah, why make fun of your best friend?"

"Hah, Lilly always poked fun at Oliver," Miley said with a chuckle. She silenced herself and looked over at Oliver. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Oliver asked as he stopped walking and looked back. "You did nothing wrong. It's a very good thing to talk about Lilly and remember the old times, there's nothing wrong with it."

"It's just…How long have you loved her for?"

"I don't know…probably since preschool. Well, at least I've had a crush on her since then. I remember one time though; we were young, possibly around eight years old. We were at the park and playing by what looked like a Cliffside, Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt were there at the time. We would up playing a game and Ashley's brother was running around, he was next to Lilly when he slipped off the Cliffside. It wasn't a fall where one would be able to die, but he vanished after that and Ashley was always mad at Lilly after that. Why do I remember that day? Perhaps because it's the day when I first started to think she was cuter than she had ever been and I realized that she was only going to get cuter as time went on."

"What's keeping you from going to Paris?" Oliver lifted three fingers in the air and counted off.

"Your father, your brother and the fact that Lilly has perhaps moved on with her life and I would look like a stalker who couldn't get over her if I showed up in Paris."

"Okay, I don't know about Dad and Jackson, but I can see your point when it comes to the stalker thing. However you would never know until you went and found out. I'd be willing to bet that she's not married and she still thinks about you every day."

"I can only wish for that. It doesn't mean it would happen."

"Well, you've_tried_ to get over her but it hasn't worked, has it?"

"I'm still single, am I not?"

"Yeah, good point. So should we hook you up with another girl?"

"Why do that? I thought you guys were saying that I was hopeless and too picky with the girls that I've dated. I can't say how uninterested I was in the first three girls but I can say that if I'm too picky and choosy over who I go out with, why would you waste your time?" Ryan smirked and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry," Ryan said quickly. "I'll find you a girl that you can't possibly resist!"

"Good luck with that, the only girls you ever get close to are the ones in your college's international project."

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"I don't live in another country."

"Whatever…"

* * *

There's the chapter, you just have to love Ryan. 


	5. The Best Frineds Converse

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

A/N: Not many people reviewing this one, but that's not a bad thing for the first 5 chapters, I'll admit they're a bit dull. The story is now going to get interesting, enjoy the chapter and thanks to those who are reviewing this, you keep me going!

A/N: And crap I saved this over a chapter that was supposed to be before. It's okay, you didn't miss anything other than Ryan and Amber talking on their college's international program and giving each other their numbers. This is the important chapter where they of course, talk.

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Best Friends Converse) 

Ryan stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with the towel, "That was a good shower." Ryan put on his clothes and sat down in a chair. _"Didn't Oliver say they knew someone named Amber at their old school? Maybe it's just a coincidence. What am I thinking by contacting somebody who has a friend with similar experiences as Oliver?"_ Ryan shrugged and walked over to his cell phone, he picked it up and saw that he had a voicemail. He listened to the message and chuckled._"Okay, so she did call, what time is it?"_ Ryan looked over at a clock and noticed it had been more than thirty minutes so he took the opportunity to call Amber up.

"Hello, this is Amber Addison." Ryan raised his eyebrow and decided to go ahead and talk.

"Hi, I'm Ryan, your pen pal from America."

"Oh, Ryan! How are you?"

"I'm good; you definitely sound like you're from this country."

"I was not joking when I said that I hailed from California state."

"Nice, you know, your voice actually sounds very nice."

"Oh, well thank you. You have a nice deep voice as well, anyway, on to the subject at hand. Your friend, tell me about him."

"He is always moping about, well, not _always_ but he is often sad."

"Really, why is so sad?"

"There was this girl that he fell in love with and she left quite some time ago, we've tried to find him a perfect girl that would help his…er, broken heart. No girl is able to mend it though; he still sulks about this 'lost love' of his. Each time I suggest trying to find her, he says that she's forgotten about him or she's got a life and is most likely married and with kids. In fact, a husband and kids is the reason why he doesn't want to try to find her, he's afraid of looking like a stalker and getting attacked by the girl's husband. It's not that he doesn't want to find her, he really does want to find her and he really wants to see her again."

"Well he should at least _try_, I mean what harm can there be in just finding her to say hello or something?"

"I know! That's what I always say. Of course, I may be the best friend but he still doesn't listen to me."

"I understand that. My friend, she's always upset about this guy that lives in America. She says she's moved on and that she's over him, but I don't believe her, I think she's still in love with the guy. You'd think they'd listen to their best friends but it appears that as their best friends, we know nothing."

"Yeah, that does stink. Sooner or later they're going to have to take our suggestions. My friend doesn't even think about another girl and is always dating women that look like her."

"Really, and how many girls has he dated?"

"Ever since that girl left he's dated only about three girls and it didn't work out. After the very first date, he gave up on them."

"My friend, she's the same way. She hasn't dated that much and I'm concerned that she never will!"

"It's almost pathetic that our friends think like that, right? Who knew they were so entirely similar."

"Heh, I'd be surprised if they both had a favorite pop star."

"Hah, my friend thinks of himself as a pop star!"

"Same as mine. I sometimes worry about her, you know?"

"Did you know that whenever my friend and I talk, if he starts thinking about that girl, he sort of starts going into a trance of sorts."

"Same thing for Lil."

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Ryan looked out his window to see Oliver walking down the street. A woman walked up to Oliver but he ignored her and walked away. "All he ever thinks about is that girl when it comes to other girls. No other blonde can match his perfect expectations, too bad she's perfect for him and there's no way for him to see her," Ryan stated in a low whisper. "Hey, Oliver's coming I'll have to let you go."

"Okay, call me later if you will."

"Don't worry, as sweet as your voice sounds, I'll definitely call you up. Do all girls in France sound like you?"

"Flirting with your pen pan, there?" Ryan laughed and stared out the window.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye." Ryan hung up as Oliver walked into the dorm room.

"Man, your cafeteria food isn't so great," Oliver said quickly.

"Yeah, be lucky you're a rich and famous singer who can get whatever he wants and can eat anything he feels like. I'm just a lowly college student who can't do anything and eats at a stinky cafeteria."

"Hah, I'll try not to give you too much pressure. I'm not just some famous person; remember I've lived in a world of poor food."

"Yeah, so what can I say? However you were always able to live the good life because you and Lilly knew Hannah-" Ryan's eyes widened and Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing is wrong…Something sounded familiar though."

"Right…Is there anything I should know about?"

"Uh, no there is nothing you need to know about!" Ryan smiled and patted Oliver on the back. "Why don't you go to the park or something though!"

"Uh…" Ryan quickly pushed Oliver out of the room.

"Sorry buddy, but I have some work to catch up on!"

"Okay then…" Ryan quickly closed the door and turned around and heard his phone begin ringing. He quickly picked it up and answered it, the person calling was Amber.

"Ryan, you said Oliver, right!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I heard you say Lilly!"

"Yeah, it took me a second to process it but is your friend supposedly Oliver Oken?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you know Lilly Truscott."

"She moved here five years ago, as of right now I love my international program even more!"

"Yeah, somehow I knew these two would probably run into each other somehow. I mean, what are the chances of me actually meeting you?"

"I know! I was just talking to Lilly about how there was not much chance of me meeting Oliver through the program."

"You got the second best, probably, but you're right there would be no chance of meeting Oliver through this international program since he doesn't participate in it."

"I just thought of a way to redeem myself!"

"Really, and why would you need to redeem yourself?"

"I was a cruel person back in high school…"

"Right, actually Oliver and Miley told me about you."

"You know Miley as well?"

"Of course I do, I know all of Oliver's friends."

"We need to find a way to get Oliver to come here to Paris. I don't know if Lilly's parents will want to return to America."

"Lilly should be old enough to return on her own, you know…"

"She tells me that her father doesn't want her leaving unless she finds someone from America to marry. You know, deep down I think Lilly's parents always wanted Oliver to marry Lilly."

"Well let's try to think of a way to get these two back together first." Ryan thought for a minute and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I told him that I would find him the perfect girl and he didn't believe me."

"Hah, well I think Oliver and Lilly are destined for each other."

"So she actually_isn't_ already married?"

"Of course she's not, she couldn't stand getting married while she was still in love with Oliver. I guess Oliver hasn't been married yet either."

"He doesn't stay with a girl long enough for any romantic feelings to even spark."

"I see. So how do you propose we get him to come over here?"

"I don't know." Ryan rubbed his chin and looked out the window. "I wonder what would happen if he got to sing with Mina," Ryan whispered under his breath.

"What did you say? Did you say something about Mina?"

"Uh, no…but Oliver's favorite pop star happens to be Mina Milan."

"Oh _really_, is that so?"

"Yes."

"That is pretty good. Talk to Miley about Hannah Montana coming down here."

"What?"

"I was able to tell after a while that Miley and Hannah were two sides of the same coin. So that means Oliver and Lilly are good friends of her, if you can get Hannah Montana to sing with Mina Milan then I'm sure Oliver will tag along."

"I'm not sure if that will work, wouldn't Mina have to agree with that first? Plus, Hannah Montana is sort of a yesterday craze, ever since she retired people forgot about her. So much for her loyal and devoted fans."

"I see. So you would think that Mina would only sing with the top artists?"

"Yeah, artists like Ace Young…"

"Ace Young, he's that star that really needs a duet partner that he can connect with, right?'

"Yeah, that's actually the truth."

"I wonder if Lilly would actually like to meet him."

"Yeah, actually she would _love_ to meet him, something tells me she would enjoy meeting Ol-Ace Young!"

"Were you just about to say Oliver?"

"No, that was not what I was about to say."

"Are you sure? Because it sounded a lot like you started to say Oliver. Oliver wouldn't happen to be Ace Young now would he?" Amber felt a large grin come across her face. "Oh trust me, in that case Mina Milan would probably _love_ to meet Ace Young. I'm going to go now, I'll talk to you later. I leave it up to you, just tell me what you're able to do."

"I didn't-" Amber hung up the phone and Ryan stared at it and let out a sigh. "I can probably try and convince Mr. Stewart and Jackson to let Oliver go on a tour to France. He knew that Mina probably wouldn't be the type of person to want to sing with Hannah Montana, she only came out of retirement every once in a while to sing with Oliver. _"Great, I slipped up, if Oliver finds that out he will kill me."_ Ryan crossed his arms and sighed. _"The second I tell them that I met Amber Addison, they probably won't believe me about Lilly. I know Mr. Stewart and Jackson are intent on not letting Oliver have his heart broken by the possibility that Lilly's truly moved on and that's the reason he's never been to Paris. However, its times like this when he needs to go to Paris."_ Ryan walked out of his dorm room and thought about what he was going to tell the others and how he would convince them to let Oliver go to Paris, even Oliver probably wouldn't want to go.

------------------

"No!" Mr. Stewart stated. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm telling you, it's true, I've talked to Amber."

"Yeah, Amber Addison hates Lilly and she hated Miley and Oliver as well," Jackson said as he crossed his arms. "Have you considered that the possibility that she's lying to you? What if she just wants to set Oliver up for heartache?"

"Unfortunately there is no way I'm going to put Oliver through that," Mr. Stewart stated. "Ace Young will _not_ be going to Paris. That's another thing, you know he doesn't want to upstage Mina Milan!"

"Come on Mr. Stewart, Jackson, what if Amber is telling the truth, this could be Oliver's chance at happiness!"

"It's been five years, I would believe Lilly has moved on by now."

"I wouldn't be too sure, I think she's still thinking of Oliver to this day." Miley walked into the room and sighed.

"Ryan, I have to side with my father and Jackson on this one," Miley said as she patted Ryan's back. "As much as I would like to believe it…it's Amber."

"You three are going to let your dislike for Amber cloud your visions and keep you from letting Oliver have a chance at happiness?"

"Look, Oliver would say the same thing, he would tell you not to bother with it. He's moved on, he doesn't need that kind of pain again. What happens if he gets excited and finds out that Lilly's really moved on and doesn't care about him anymore?"

"Do you of all people honestly believe that she would just stop caring about Oliver?"

"No. However, I'm using logic rather than the words of an old enemy. Logic states that in five years, she would have just gotten over him and moved on."

"Oliver didn't!"

"Men are strange that way and Oliver just obsesses over something that happened long ago and won't happen again. Normally I'd say that those who fall in love in childhood or in teenage years don't stay in love, but I did wind up with Jake Ryan."

"So you think that can't happen with two people who are destined to be together?" Mr. Stewart, Jackson and Miley all looked to the ground and started to work around in the kitchen. Ryan groaned and walked outside of the house. _"I'll tell you what they're afraid of, they're afraid of Ace Young falling into a depression…like he's not already!"_ Ryan looked over to see a chubby man walk up to the porch. _"Hey, its Miley's Uncle Earl…"_'

"Hey, are they in there?" Earl asked. "Could you tell them that I have two tickets to Paris, France?"

* * *

There's the chapter! 


	6. Ryan goes to Paris

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Ryan Goes to Paris)

"They don't want to go to Paris," Ryan said quietly. Earl raised his eyebrow and looked at Ryan.

"Are you sure about that, have you asked them?"

"Trust me, they don't want to go."

"Why don't you ask them and find out first. I mean this is so great! I'm going to Paris to meet Mina Milan! She's so awesome!"

"I will agree with you but like I said they don't want to go and they're not about to go and meet Mina." Ryan opened the door and looked at the three who stood in the living room. "Hey, are you sure nobody wants to go to Paris?"

"We're _sure!"_ Miley, Jackson and Mr. Stewart exclaimed. Ryan chuckled and turned around.

"Wow, I guess you were right," Earl said as he sat down in a chair. "Now who am I going to get to go to Paris with me?"

_"Wait, this is perfect! This could be the perfect opportunity for me to actually see Amber and meet the ever loved Lilly Truscott. I wonder if she's really all Oliver says and if Amber's right then that's perfect! I can go first and make sure it's right and then I won't be setting my best friend up for heartache. I just have to get this big lug to take me with him."_ Ryan placed his hand on Earl's shoulder and smiled. "I'm always willing to go to Paris with you."

"Why, what have you got in Paris?"

"I'm a Mina Milan fan and Paris holds the key to my best friend's happiness. I only have to find out if a certain thing is right before I send him to Paris."

"Well I'm not sure, I mean I really wanted to take a member of my own family with me. Maybe I _should_ take Pearl with me."

"Ah, are you sure? I mean I thought she didn't like Mina."

"Well, she's not a diehard fan."

"Then would she honestly let you…rock out and all while you're down there?"

"No…I wonder who I really should take."

"Somebody who has a feeling that there is someone in Paris who will make another person extremely happy!"

"Well…" Earl sighed and looked at Ryan. He smiled and pointed at him, "You! How would you like to go to Paris, France to meet Mina Milan!" Ryan smiled and nodded.

"I thought you would never ask, yeah I'm definitely interested in going to Paris!"

"Then pack your bags, we leave tomorrow!"

"Okay sir, thank you very much!" Earl left the area and Ryan quickly ran home.

"Was that Uncle Earl outside just now?" Jackson asked as he looked toward the window.

"Does it really matter?" Miley asked as she chopped some meat on the counter. _"Ryan has a point, what kind of friend am I to deny Oliver the chance to see Lilly again? I mean, he would gain some satisfaction out of knowing if Lilly was married or not, wouldn't he?"_

_"I shouldn't deny Oliver the right to go to Paris,"_ Mr. Stewart thought as he rubbed his forehead. _"It's just that he has a concert soon and I am sure he will not want to cancel that. However, a chance to see Lilly…I'll have a talk with Ryan the next time I see him."_

_"It could be possible that Amber changed,"_ Jackson thought as he crashed onto the sofa. _"Maybe she was telling the truth."_

--------------------

"Lilly, think about it!" Amber said quickly. "The chance to sing onstage with Ace Young, you'll love it!"

"No! I'm sick and tired of singing duets with people, every duet is a love song and most of those are generally directed toward the other person. If I want a duet, I want it to be like Sonny and Cher, or all those other great romantic couples out there."

"That's understandable, what about Hannah Montana?" Lilly raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Not even her?"

"Hannah Montana is a retired pop star. My managers wouldn't want me to sing with her."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Amber's phone began to ring so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Amber, this is Ryan."

"Ryan! How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm on a plane right now." Amber's eyes widened and a grin formed on her face.

"You're on a plane? Are you coming here?"

"Yes."

"Is he with you?"

"No, I'm actually with Miley's uncle Earl."

"Earl!" Lilly raised her eyebrow and looked over at Amber.

"I'm going to go, I have to go to my day job working as a waitress," Lilly said quietly. Amber nodded and Lilly walked away.

"Why aren't you here with Oliver?"

"Certain people wouldn't let him come."

"You mean to say his manager, right?"

"Yeah, his managers wouldn't set him up for a potential heartbreak. They seem to think that Lilly is probably already married, so I'm going to see for myself first and then I'll work from there. I think they're wrong but I can't force Oliver to come and he may not have wanted to come if there was any doubt."

"That's fine, but trust me, you and Oliver will _not_ be disappointed."

"Does Lilly look any different?"

"Yeah, they may not recognize each other at first."

"Ugh, I have to get off, Earl is going to the restroom and I'm next to the window."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's the stink that emanates from him whenever he gets up, I get up first. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay, I was going to tell you something, but it can probably wait. I'll see you then." Amber hung up the phone and chuckled. _"I can't believe it! We're so close, this is so great!"_

"Amber Addison, did I hear you talking about Oliver Oken?" Amber looked over and saw Ashley DeWitt standing next to her. "So is he coming here?"

"Not right now, no…"

"Will he be coming?"

"What do you care!"

"Well I don't know…I was just thinking, if he comes here then Lilly's going to be extremely happy."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'll catch you around, Amber." Ashley smirked and walked past Amber, she growled as Ashley walked away.

---------------------

"So, why am I at the airport right now?" Lilly asked as she crossed her arms. She held the leash belonging to Amato in her hand, the dog sniffed the air and began to bark as a plane came to a landing.

"I wanted you to meet my American pen pal."

"So, your professors let you tell each other personal information?" Lilly raised her eyebrow and Amber shook her head.

"No, they're program failed. We took that opportunity to exchange information."

"Are you sure that was a safe thing to do."

"I trust this person." Amber held up the sign and Ryan stepped off the plane. He walked over to Amber and smiled.

"Are you Amber Addison?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Amber Addison smiled and took note of Ryan's handsome figure. _"He looks pretty good. Hmm, at least we're going to surprise Lilly and Oliver, we can't tell them just yet."_ Amber hugged Ryan and pointed to Lilly. "This is Lilly Truscott."

"Wow, so she's Lilly Truscott?"

"You told him about me?" Lilly asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well not exactly…" Amber chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't tell him much about you." Lilly looked over and her eyes widened when she saw Uncle Earl walk next to Ryan.

"Okay Ryan, we should probably find a hotel or something, we _definitely_ don't want to miss Mina Milan's concert." Ryan chuckled nervously and nodded toward Earl.

_"What is this man doing with Miley's uncle?"_ Lilly thought as she looked around. _"Is Miley here? Did she come here? Is Oliver here too? Oliver!"_ Lilly looked at Earl and placed her hand on Earl's shoulder. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart's best friend…well _former_ best friend. Is she here? No…is Oliver here!"

"Uh…neither of them would be here."

"Oh…Okay…" Lilly frowned as Earl walked away. _"I guess he just came on his own, I don't know who this other guy is though. I don't remember ever seeing him before."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lilly," Ryan said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad to meet you as well. It's good to know someone that Amber knows."

"So, Ms. Truscott, if you don't mind me asking, who is this Oliver person you were asking about?"

"Oliver Oken, he was my best friend and would you believe it, I fell in love with him. Not long after that, my dad has me move here. I still miss him…but I bore you with this."

"Oh, no I'm very interested actually!"

"Yeah…well I'm sort of over him now." Lilly rubbed her arm and sighed. _"And of course I am lying."_

"So if you're over him, do you actually have any boyfriends or anything?"

"That's a bit of a personal question but no, I've probably only dated once or twice since I've lived here."

"Yeah, and even those didn't last too long," Amber said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable," Ryan stated quickly. Lilly chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that, I don't feel uncomfortable at all! It's my fault, I'm thinking about Oliver too much, and then Miley's uncle Earl shows up. That was truly a big shock. The closest I'll ever get to Oliver probably…Anyway, I have to go and get ready for something." Lilly turned and walked away, Amber and Ryan looked at Lilly sadly before looking at each other.

"She really misses Oliver," Amber said quietly. "It's understandable why Miley and her family had a hard time believing you if you said that I told you the information."

"That _is_ what I told them."

"Then they probably didn't believe you and thought that I would naturally be lying to them. There's nothing I can do about whether they believe me or not, but how do you intend to get Oliver over here?"

"Did you try convincing anyone to have Ace sing with Mina?"

"That isn't going to happen."

"I see…Maybe there's some way I can get Oliver over here, but how?"

"So even Miley was against sending Oliver here?"

"She didn't want him to get his hopes up about Lilly and then all of a sudden find that she moved on with her life and forgot him."

"Damn, then how are we going to get him over here?"

"I could try Jake Ryan but he's married to Miley, she might suspect something if I talked to him."

"Then is there really nobody to talk to other than perhaps Oliver himself?"

"We want to surprise Oliver and Lilly so I don't think…Well we could always tell Oliver that Lilly's here and stuff."

"Yes that's true, you could do that."

"Is there anything that could possibly go wrong I wonder."

"Yeah, Ashley DeWitt could get in the way of things. She doesn't like Lilly nor does she like Oliver."

"Okay, so we keep her away from Lilly and Oliver, right?"

"I don't know if it will be that easy. I must warn you though, she's a literal whore."

"Meaning she is a…"

"She roams the streets at night and sells her body, she is a prostitute."

"Damn! We_definitely_ need to keep her away from Oliver."

"Yeah, well first things first, we need to find a way to get Oliver here."

"I think I know who to call."

"Okay, that's great, call that person up then."

* * *

Ooh, didn't see that one coming up I bet, Ashley DeWitt, a prostitute now? She's going to be some trouble if she gets her hands on Oliver! Well let's see what happens next, hope you enjoyed the chapter, next will be up soon! 


	7. Convincing Oliver

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Convincing Oliver)

"So, who are you going to call?" Amber asked as she and Ryan walked though the streets toward the hotel he and Earl would be staying at. Ryan smirked and crossed his arms.

"If I say Ghostbusters, will you be mad?" Ryan asked, Amber rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Seriously though, who are you going to try to call?"

"Rico, I think he'll be able to get Oliver here to France."

"He's pretty young isn't he?

"He would be eighteen at least. So he's not too entirely young." Amber nodded and crossed her arms over.

"So, do you think it will work? I mean will he actually come?"

"All I have to do is convince him that he has a free ticket to see Mina Milan, he is a big fan of hers."

"Okay, so where are you going to get these free tickets?" Amber raised her eyebrow and Ryan looked to her and smirked. "Oh, I see what you're thinking. Well okay, I'll give you a couple of free tickets for Rico and Oliver." Amber was glad to do something for Lilly, even though Lilly always told her she didn't need to redeem herself or feel guilty because she was forgiven, Amber still felt guilty. This was how she would redeem herself and she was happy to do it.

"Okay, so I'll call up Rico and have him get Oliver on a plane to Paris. I'll have to leave it to him to determine how to get away from his manager."

"I've never known Miley's dad to be strict but then again, I didn't know much about Miley's family."

"Yeah…"

--------------------

"Oliver, what can I get for you my man?" Rico asked as Oliver walked to the stand on the beach.

"I'll take a banana smoothie," Oliver said with a smile. 

"One Banana smoothie coming up!"

"Thanks." Oliver looked out at the beach and smiled, it was definitely a beautiful day. Oliver closed his eyes and imagined Lilly running along the beach with him, they were laughing and running toward the waters. Lilly put her foot in the water and pulled it out because it was to cold, he told her it wasn't and she pushed him in, after that he pulled her into the water. Oliver was snapped from the daydream by the ringing of a cell phone.

"That's me, hold on!" Rico said with a smile as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rico, this is Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm good, what did you need?"

"I want you to convince Oliver that he has to come to Paris, France with you."

"Okay and _why_ should I do this?"

"The one thing that will make Oliver happiest in this world resides in Paris. I am here in Paris as well, look, Lilly Truscott is here and she misses Oliver entirely."

"Okay, let's say I was to go, would there be anything in it for me?"

"Yes, you would get to see Mina Milan! I have free tickets!"

"Mina, eh, that_is_ tempting."

"Yes, and you must realize that Oliver and Lilly need to be together, they _can't_ be separated because it doesn't look right if they are!"

"So you want me to try and convince this person that he needs to do this? How exactly do you intend for me to convince him?"

"I don't know…think of something!"

"What about his bosses?"

"Think of something for them as well. I know that he won't miss the chance to meet up with Lilly. He'll say that she probably doesn't care about him anymore or something, tell him that Ryan is in Paris and is talking to her as well as her best friend. Well, mostly her best friend, Lilly doesn't know that I know Oliver but we're trying to surprise them."

"Who's her best friend?"

"Amber Addison, but don't tell him that because he could think it's all a lie after that and decide not to come and we _need_ him to come to Paris!"

"All this so I get to see Mina Milan up close? This is amazing…well; let me think about it for a while."

"Come on, we need Oliver over here right away!"

"Well the nearest flight is tomorrow and I can get on that one by then."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Great, there's only one problem."

"What?"

"I won't be able to get on it."

"Why?"

"I'm busy all through this week."

"What! Well convince him to either go alone or maybe Jake will go with him."

"I'll try, but hey, I'm not promising anything."

"Rico, try your hardest and don't give in. Besides, you know Lilly is his soft spot, she can soften his defenses and that will probably be enough to get him to come no matter what. If all else fails, which it shouldn't, tell him that his best friend Ryan is in Paris and has been captured and needs help."

"Oh yeah, he'll believe that one." Rico rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Are you saying that he wouldn't come to Paris to save his best friend's life?"

"I am not going to answer that question. However, I will say this, I'll try my best but if I can't get him then that's it, you're going to have to try someone else."

"Well good luck, Rico. I know you can do it man, if anyone can do it, it's you!"

"Okay, now you're just flattering me, but you're not getting free hotdogs when you come by here, you still owe me thirty bucks, remember that!"

"Damn!"

"What can I say? I'm Rico!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know this." Rico looked over at Oliver, he was still gazing out across the ocean and didn't seem aware of what Rico was talking about on the phone. Rico watched as Oliver stood up and walked over to the shore of the beach. 

"He really does seem down a lot of times about her being gone. I think he really wants to see her."

"Yeah and she really, really wants to see him, so if you please, get him to come over to Paris!" Ryan hung up the phone and Rico let out a sigh as he walked over to where Oliver stood.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"Wouldn't you know what that was?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms. "What do you people mock me for every moment of my life?"

"We mock you about Lilly and that you aren't man enough to go visit her." Oliver raised his eyebrow and grumbled.

_"Why that little punk…"_ Oliver crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "If I wasn't worried about getting arrested for being a stalker then I might just go over there. I miss her, but there's nothing I can do about it. My managers don't want me to go to Paris because of her and I keep being told she is probably married. Chances are if she's-" Oliver's phone began to ring so he quickly answered it. "Who is this?"

"Is this Oliver Oken?" said a sultry sounding voice.

"Yes, this is he. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Nobody important, but I was just wondering if you knew about my friend Lilly Truscott. Did you know that she's been turned into a hooker?"

"What? Who the hell are you? This isn't funny you know."

"It's true, ten guys per week, would you believe that? It's no wonder that bitch is so rich."

"Right, somehow I get the feeling you're not her friend."

"I am, and as a matter of fact, she told me to contact you and let you know about all this. You wouldn't believe how hard it is for a girl to find an American number."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lilly says that she doesn't want you to talk to her or even think of bothering her. If you even come to Paris, she's going to have your ass arrested and tried for rape."

"What? Well I never even said I was going there in the first place."

"It's up to you, Oliver Oken; personally I don't think she'd do that to you."

"Me either…"

"Of course the way she sounds like when she talks to you is pure hatred. She's even killed that mutt you gave her five years ago. She choked it and tossed it into the lake the second she arrived in Paris."

"I don't know who the hell you are but if you call me again, I'm going to have your ass arrested."

"Don't come here, Oken. Do not dream of coming to Paris, she doesn't want you. She wants her multiple men per night. You'd be surprised how great it is being a call girl in Paris."

"Shut the hell up."

"Don't say I didn't give you a fair warning, Oliver sweetie. I did give you a fair warning and I urge you to heed it."

"Hah, we'll see what happens." Oliver hung up the phone and let out a soft growl.

"Who was that?" Rico asked.

"I really don't know and I don't really care."

"Oh…Well anyway I was going to talk to you about something."

"What's that, and make it quick because I have to do something."

"What do you think of Mina Milan?"

"She's a pretty good singer."

"Would you like to actually see one of her concerts?"

"Her concerts are in Paris, Rico." Oliver raised his eyebrow and Rico let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, so what of it, there's nothing keeping you from seeing her concerts, is there?"

"Yeah, my manager doesn't want me going to Paris and to top it off Rico; I am not going to France anyway."

"Oh, but come on!"

"You want me to go to France? Why?"

"I think you would do great, and Amber Addison is there with…"

"Amber Addison, right, she is there as well. Have you talked to her lately?"

"Uh…no I have not talked to her; in fact I don't even know what she's up to these days."

"Right, well anyway, I'm not going to Paris and that's final. I have other things to do. Now I need to hurry, goodbye Rico."

"But Oliver…"

"Goodbye Rico, I'll talk to you again some other time. As for now, I'm out of here." Oliver turned around and walked away. 

"Wow, harder than I thought. I wonder if that odd phone call he received had anything to do with it." Rico sighed and pulled out his cell phone, he then dialed Ryan's number and waited for him to answer the phone. "Well I tried."

"What, what happened?"

"He got an odd phone call just now and his entire demeanor changed. He's not going to Paris and that's final."

"Damn it! Rico, he has to come or else he's going to miss out on the one that is meant for him and so will Lilly!"

"I didn't know you were into the whole soul mate thing."

"I'm not but it's obvious that Oliver and Lilly are destined to be together, we can't get Lilly to go there so the only thing we can do is get Oliver to come here."

"Look, he didn't even want to hear me talk, he just abruptly left and I couldn't get a word through him."

"This isn't good…Someone needs to get through to him. I mean it _can't_ be this hard!"

"It sure as hell is hard, especially when the person in question refuses to listen to a word you have to say."

"Then something else will have to do, try harder Rico. Keep pushing until he finally decides to come."

"Can't you try someone like Jake or Miley?"

"I could but I don't think they'd want to bother with it."

"Damn…"

---------------------

Oliver held a piece of paper in his hand and dialed a number on his phone. "Yes, this is Ace Young; I need to cancel a show for something very important. Yes, my manager set the show on a bad date and as much as I hate to do this to the fans, I need to cancel. Yes, I've been planning on this particular thing for a month or so now, I'm ready to get a move on, thank you for your patience." Oliver hung up the phone and looked at his ticket stub with a smile. _"Soon, very, very soon."_

* * *

There's the chapter, I wonder what Oliver is talking about, hmm, we'll find out soon!_  
_


	8. Ashley Makes Her Move

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Ashley Makes Her Move)

Oliver leaned back in the chair, that threat was something that didn't throw him off at all, he knew Lilly would never become all those things that person said. A woman walked up to Oliver and smiled.

"Would you like some peanuts or a snack, sir?" The woman asked.

"No thank you." The woman left and Oliver pulled out his cell phone. "I should probably call people to alert them that I'm going to be out of here. However I don't have a lot of time for more than one call, I would call my manger but I don't see how that will work out." Oliver looked out the window and smirked, for once he was glad to be on the inside and not the outside.

_"Passengers, please turn off all cell phones and put on your seat belts."_ Oliver sighed and turned off his cell phone.

"I Guess I will just have to wait for that." Oliver put his hands behind his head and grinned. _"After all this time, there is nothing that's going to keep me away from Lilly. If she is truly married then okay, I will accept that and I will have to move on, it's no big deal."_ Oliver remembered the last time he ever saw her was after she returned from that Hannah Montana concert after hearing that song she didn't like. _"Heh…if we were a movie, I'd be the best friend who you'd fall in love with. Yeah, maybe I can see why she hated that song so much."_ Oliver tapped his foot on the floor and the woman walked by again. "Hey, ma'am!"

"Yes sir?"

"I think I'll take a bag of chips, if you have any."

"Okay, I'll be right back them."

"Thank you." The woman walked off and Oliver looked at the television screen. _"I wonder what the movie they'll be playing is."_ The woman walked back to Oliver and smiled.

"Here are your chips, sir."

"Thank you!" Oliver took the chips and opened them up. _"Well, I have a little while to go."_

---------------------

"Rico hasn't called back, _nobody_ has!" Ryan exclaimed as he grabbed his hair. 

"Relax," Amber said with a smile. "We'll get Oliver to come to Paris soon enough."

"I know, but I'm so anxious to get these two together, that flight that Rico told me about was hours ago!"

"Yes, but Lilly's working her secondary job all day."

"Why is Lilly working as a waitress when she is pretty much rich?"

"She needs people to think she's working, she could find a better job but she doesn't really care all that much about it. Though I will never know why, but her boss urges her to introduce herself as 'Elizabeth' and not Lilly which is her _name_."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"Have you tried reaching Oliver yet?"

"Yeah, for the last few hours, but his phone is turned off I guess. I haven't managed to catch him just yet."

"Maybe Rico got him to board that plane and they just forgot to call you and let you know."

"I don't see that as a possibility. Oliver would call his best friend, I think…"

"You don't even know if he would call you and let you know if he was coming here or not."

"Well…maybe that's the case." Amber shook her head and chuckled as Ryan answered his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ryan, it's Oliver, how are you?" 

"Oliver! Damn it, I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"I noticed, I had a few missed calls. I have a good reason for that though."

"What reason is that?"

"I'm not in America anymore."

"What!"

"You see, I've been planning this trip for months, I'm on a flight to Paris and I'll be arriving very shortly."

"So you're already almost at the airport?"

"Yes."

"That…is awesome!" Amber raised her eyebrow and looked over at Ryan with a smile. She heard a clattering sound nearby and looked over to see what that sound was, she walked to a nearby alley and say several overturned trash cans, somebody had just run through here, that's what it looked like.

"You do sound pretty excited about me going to Paris," Ryan stated.

"I _am_. In fact I am in Paris right now, I was visiting my Penpal."

"Oh, well that's nice; I'm guessing you'll probably want to come pick me up then."

"You know we will!"

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ryan hung up and let out a small cheer.

"I don't know how but he's been planning to come to Paris for some time now…Which means we didn't even have to call Rico." Amber chuckled and pat Ryan on the back.

"True, We probably didn't have to call him, but at least we tried to do something that we thought wasn't going to happen. That something was getting Oliver to come over here to Paris."

"Yeah, you know, I really should have told him that Lilly wasn't married."

"Yeah that might have been a good idea. Now let's get to the airport and pick him up."

-------------------

Oliver stepped off the plane and looked at the watch on his wrist, "Okay, Ryan should be here soon with his penpal. I wonder about him sometimes, that's a major risk to be taking." Oliver looked over and saw a woman in a red dress and black hair walking toward him.

"Hello sir, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. I'm waiting for someone actually."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes, but they don't seem to be here right now. I'm actually here looking for somebody that I know."

"Who is that?"

"An old friend, her name is Lilly."

"Oh, I suppose I could take you straight to her!"

"You can?"

"Yes, but it would mean very much to me if you took me out to dinner first."

"Actually, I'm not all that interested."

"Why not, you seemed like a man with manners!"

"I am…"

"Then why won't you take me to dinner, I guess you're not much of a man at all." Oliver's eyebrow twitched and he let out a low growl.

"_Fine,_ I'll take you to a restaurant, but after this if you can help me find Lilly then it'll probably be worth it." Oliver growled when the woman put her arm in his. _"Who the hell is this woman? I'm not even the slightest bit interested in her."_

"I'm Ashley by the way, what is your name." Oliver stared straight ahead and grumbled.

"I'm Oliver…" Ashley smiled and led Oliver away. Soon Amber and Ryan arrived at the airport. After looking for some time they finally sat down in a couple of chairs.

"Where is Oliver?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. He should be here!" Ryan said.

"Oliver, such a nice name," Ashley said as she led Oliver down the streets of Paris.

"Well, where are we off to?"

"This restaurant right here," Ashley said as she dragged Oliver into the establishment.

"Where would you prefer to be seated?" The host asked.

"We'll take a booth," Ashley said. "Make that non smoking." 

"Okay, follow me. The host grabbed two menus and seated Ashley and Oliver in a booth. 

"This is one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris. 

"I'm not made of money…"

"I'll pay for the meal this time!"

"What do you mean by 'this time?'" Oliver narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Ashley.

"Well, obviously we're going to start dating." Oliver's eyes widened briefly and then narrowed. 

"I never agreed to that."

"I know, but you will!"

"Right, whatever you say." Oliver rolled his eyes. He did not want to be here, he didn't even know why he followed this woman. He wanted to see Lilly; he wanted to find her more than anything else.

"You know what; we should get to know each other!" 

"I don't think you need to know that much about me." 

"Fine, I'll start! Can I ask you for advice though?"

"Sure, whatever," Oliver said.

"Well I know this person who a long time ago, she wronged me, so I think I want to try and hurt her in return. In return I was thinking about stealing her man." Oliver shrugged and shook his head, not knowing who the man in question was. Not knowing that he himself was that very man.

"That's not the right thing to do. You should just forgive the girl and move on. Don't interfere with her love life because you're hurt."

"Well, I guess I can figure it all out on my own," Ashley said with a frown. Oliver leaned back in the chair when he saw the waitress walk up. When he looked at her he blinked, she looked nice. Her hair was a perfect shade of blond, falling straight past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes and a very pleasant smile; something looked familiar about this woman. Ashley looked at the waitress and let out a tiny growl.

"Hello, I'm your waitress," the woman said. She looked to Oliver and hesitated on her next word. Oliver looked very handsome and dashing. He had soft brown hair and a soft look in his eyes, "Uh, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll just take some water," Oliver said.

"I'll have some tea," Ashley said. "You know, you really should get us a margarita, Oliver!"

"Oliver?" The woman asked. Her eyes lit up with a flash of hope but she shook her head and stated the impossibility of that thought. _"Besides, he'd never be caught dead with Ashley DeWitt. I think."_ Oliver looked at the waitress and raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about someone." 

"Don't worry about it ma'am," Oliver said.

"No, I'm really sorry. Oliver is a nice name, my boss calls me Elizabeth."

"Yet another Elizabeth in this town," Ashley said as she put her menu in front of her face. "One too many of them if you ask me." Oliver crossed his arms and stared at Ashley.

"Well, I suppose she's right," Lilly said. "There are a few Elizabeth's around. Anyway, I'll be back with your drinks!"

"You don't seem too fond of our waitress," Oliver said. "Have you met her before?"

"Yeah actually," Ashley responded. She saw this as a perfect opportunity to bash Lilly. "She started some fight with me and treated me very harshly."

"Really, what did she do? 

"She attacked me," Ashley said with a tiny smile. "She came up to me once and pulled my hair. She spilled some drink all over me and started to hit me for no reason. She even threatened my life!"

"Wow, she doesn't sound like that good of a person…"

"No, she's not, there are words for her." Oliver rolled his eyes and looked over to see the waitress returning.

"Here are your drinks," Lilly said as she brought the drinks to the table. Lilly put Oliver's water down and started to pick up the iced tea when Ashley tripped Lilly's leg. Lilly shouted as she fell down and spilled the drink on her clothes and on Oliver's clothing as well. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lilly exclaimed as she quickly got up and pulled a rag out of her apron and started to wipe the tea off of Oliver's shirt. 

"Ma'am its okay, you don't have to worry about it. I can get it cleaned." Oliver stood up and wiped off the chair and table and glared at Ashley before looking to Lilly and smiling. "Ma'am, I'll take my order, bring the chicken meal."

"Yeah, and hurry up with that," Ashley said. "Give me the same thing." 

"Okay," Lilly said as she walked off. Oliver crossed his arms and glared at Ashley. Ashley looked at Oliver and smiled sweetly.

"What? Did I do something wrong? She was the one that spilled the tea all over you."

"You tripped her!" Oliver said, "Why did you that?"

"Well, it's not like it really matters," Ashley said, "I mean she's a cruel and vicious woman!" Oliver rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water, he didn't think the waitress seemed so bad.

"Do you think it makes you a better person by doing to her what she does to you?"

"I am a better person by far, it's simple as that."

"No, I don't feel that you would be a better person. Causing someone to spill some drink all over the place just because of what she did to you doesn't make you look good at all."

"Well, it's all in the eye of the beholder!"

"Well if you ask me, I don't know what happened between you and that woman, but I saw you trip her and cause her to fall down. To me, that tells me that you are the vicious one." 

"Oh, give it a rest, Oliver." Oliver growled slightly and opened up the silverware napkin.

"Listen, I didn't come to Paris in order to eat with you. I came because I wanted to find someone." 

"Then why did you come here with me?" 

"You're the one who made me come!"

"No one forced you here," Ashley said, "You were the one that came because I insulted your manliness, is that right?"

"I really don't like you. I'm sure if I met you before I may not have liked you even then.

"I really don't care. I'm going to have a good time, whether you like it or not!"

"You had to choose me in order to have a good time? Normally I'd be fine with it, but I really don't like you."

"Well, why not?"

"Because you are acting like a bitch, that's why. That and for some reason, somewhere deep inside of me, I just don't like you."

"Well fine!" Ashley exclaimed, "Eat alone, I don't care, but I'll be back!"

"Whatever, I really don't care." Ashley stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, she was sure to try and make a scene. Oliver noticed that nobody in the restaurant cared. _"I guess she's not that well liked around here. Ugh, I'm a bit hungry…I guess I'll wait for that waitress to come back with the food. It's the least I can do."_Oliver looked out the window and sighed. "Great, so now how am I going to find anybody in this city?"

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Well it appears neither Oliver or Lilly recognize each other and Ashley is...shudders 


	9. Having Fun

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Having Fun)

Oliver sighed as he took a sip of his water, "Well, now I guess I'll have to find Ryan and his penpal somewhere." Oliver was not normally so firm and short with people, but he was tired and irritated. Ashley had practically thrown herself on him when he was looking for someone else.

"So, are you going to eat this other meal, or should I take it away?" Lilly asked as she walked up with a tray. Oliver looked to Lilly and shrugged.

"I don't know…do what you want with that second meal." Oliver's stomach growled as he set his glass down. "I'll take mine."

"Okay. It's not a problem If I eat with you, is it?" 

"Heh, someone needs to eat that plate. Will your boss allow it?" Lilly put the plates on the table and sat down across from Oliver.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind. My shift is over, my boss told me I should go home and clean up after what happened earlier, but I felt like I needed to deliver your food."

"Well, that's nice of you. I'm sorry about what happened."

"No, I'm sorry. I think I may have ruined your date." Oliver rested his elbow on the back of the chair and narrowed his eyes.

"It wasn't a date," Oliver said flatly.

"It wasn't? I'm afraid I'm confused."

"She made me come here." Oliver shrugged and took a bite of his meal. "I was busy looking for some other people but that's fine" Oliver took another bite of his food and watched Lilly take a bite of her food.

"Well, that's Ashley for you."

"Do you actually know her?"

"Yeah," Lilly said, "But she never liked me, ever since we were little kids she's always been mean. Plus in high school she was sort of a, how do I say this nicely?" Lilly narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "There's no way to say it nicely."

"I see."

"She probably saw how dressed up you were and probably decided to try to date you. Usually she can get the guys interested in her." Lilly turned her eyes downcast; she hoped that the Oliver she knew would never run into Ashley for fear of Ashley trying to steal him away. Oliver noticed the sad look in her eyes and decided to breach onto another topic.

"The food is pretty good."

"Oh, yes, it's very good! That's why I work here; I don't really need the job though." 

"You don't need the job?"

"No, not really, I have enough money to support myself." 

"Well, that's always good,"

"Yes, Oh, I feel I should warn you. Ashley does not like to lose, she probably won't give up now that she's seen you." Oliver groaned and then let out a small chuckle.

"Well, now if you could tell me something to make me feel better, that would be nice."

"Oh, well let me think," Lilly said with a smile, "I don't know, there's a million things to be happy about! Like, look at you, you're a very handsome looking man." Lilly took another bite of her meal and looked into Oliver's eyes. She felt a familiar surge shoot through her body. _"Again I get the feeling that I've seen this man before but I can't quite place my finger on it."_

"Yes, thank you," Oliver said as he took another bite of his meal, "I'm actually very happy with my looks..."

"Well, that's good. I know this may sound like an odd question to ask but do you have any children?"

"No, I do not, and there's nothing wrong with that question. I never married. Do you have any kids?"

"No," Lilly said quietly, "I'm waiting for the right person to show up." Lilly sighed as she took a bite of her meal

"I'm sure he'll show up. I'm waiting for the right girl. I'm sure when I get to her she will probably be so mad that I took so long." Oliver looked out the window and laughed. "I don't really know what her reaction will be."

"I don't know. I guess it really depends on the person, their reaction, and how long they've been away for. I'm sure if it were me, I would not be mad. I would run to him and let him take me in an embrace; I would wait forever for him and be very happy when I see him. Such a silly crush but I still feel something that tells me to wait." 

"Yeah…I guess you shouldn't let it get you down or anything, but if you're going to wait for someone, then do so if it feels right. Anyway, tell me about Paris."

"Oh, Paris is a wonderful town!" Lilly exclaimed, "It's so romantic and beautiful. If you haven't been to the Eiffel Tower, you should, it's perfect!"

"I believe that." Oliver looked over at Lilly and smiled. "You know what; you don't seem anything like that woman said you were."

"What did she say I was like?"

"She was saying you were this horrible person. That you've done many harsh things to her."

"I'm not a bad person," Lilly said with a hurt look. "Well, she can think whatever she wants to think because it really doesn't matter." Oliver chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of an old friend. She never really cared what other people thought of her. She wasn't to particularly fond of these two girls at our school." Oliver eyed Lilly to see if she had any reaction to that statement, she did not. "Well anyway, it sounds like you get a lot of junk from that woman, Ashley." 

"Well, I guess I do…I mean there have been times when I've tried to get a boyfriend, and she would just swoop in and take him from me."

"Really, that's horrible.

"Yeah, but I was always okay with it. I guess it could just mean the guy wasn't interested in me and probably would have had an affair."

"Why would he have had an affair?"

"You've seen Ashley, right?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and Lilly wiped her mouth with her napkin. "She doesn't care if the man is taken or not either, she will do whatever it takes to get that man with her."

"I wouldn't want to go near that woman. Hey, how come your side dish is different than mine? We ordered the same meal."

"Oh, that's just something the restaurant does. If the patron doesn't order a specific side dish, they choose one at random. It's a bit silly really."

"Nice." Oliver eyed Lilly's side dish and chuckled. "You don't mind if I take a bite do you?" Oliver took his fork and snatched a bite of Lilly's side dish. Lilly laughed lightly and looked at Oliver's plate.

"Well, I guess not. As long as you don't mind me doing the same!" Lilly quickly swiped a bite of his side dish.

"Oh, so that's how it is!" Oliver took his fork and took another piece of her food.

"I don't think so!" She took her fork and tried to take the piece of food off Oliver's fork. Oliver eventually got the food from Lilly.

"Looks like I get that one." 

"Yeah, you do." Lilly laughed once more. "Who thought food could be so much fun?"

"I do believe they used to tell us not to play with our food."

"Yeah, but we'll do it anyway. Far into our adult years!"

"Yeah, that's true." Oliver and Lilly blinked and stared at the food, neither of them was sure why they just did that.

"Uh…did you say you were meeting someone?" 

"Yeah a couple of friends, but I'll find them later. They're not the type of people I'm going to lose that easily. I think I'll just take a look around Paris for a while."

"Oh, well maybe I could give you a tour! I know this town pretty well."

"Well, I don't see why not. That is if you're not too busy or anything."

"No, I'm not busy. Do you have a car? Paris is a big city."

"No, I'm only here visiting; my luggage as you see is next to my seat."

"Well then, allow me to drive you around for now." 

"Thank you."

"I'll pick up the tab for you; it's the least I can do after what happened with Ashley." 

"No, its fine. You don't have to."

"Well, I insist," Lilly pulled out her wallet at the same time as Oliver; she stared at the wallet and blinked. "Or maybe we could split the price."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. How much was the meal."

"About twenty five dollars."

"How about the tip for the nice waitress." 

"Oh, you don't have to tip me."

"Oh, I insist, In fact, I would feel guilty if I didn't!"

"Okay, fine then." She wasn't sure why but for a quick second her face turned a light red. After a few minutes Oliver and Lilly got into the car and began driving around.

"How does the park sound?" You'll love the park!"

"Sure, that always sounds nice." Lilly smiled as she parked and got out of the car.

"It's such a nice day outside today." Lilly stretched her arms and smiled. "Well, this is the park. We have a beautiful lake here, and it's perfect for families, couples, or just your average bachelor or bachelorette that wants to rest."

"Sounds like fun!" Oliver and Lilly began to walk through the park.

"I generally come here and feed the ducks every now and then. I usually like to come out here and think. Sometimes I like to just lie down on the grass and watch the clouds pass by."

"Yeah, that's something my friend and I loved to do as children. "What kid didn't love watching the clouds?"

"Come on, let's watch the clouds!" Lilly said as she lay down on the grass. Oliver smiled as he lay on the grass and put his hands behind his head. Oliver lifted his hand and pointed toward a cloud.

"That one right up there kind of looks like a dog." 

"Yeah, it does, it looks kind of like my dog, Amato." Lilly looked over to Oliver as he watched the clouds, there was something, however vague, that seemed even more familiar about him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she hadn't had so much fun in years. Oliver closed his eyes and took a breath.

"It's very relaxing out here."

"Yeah, it is," Lilly closed her eyes and smiled as the wind ran over her body. Her calm had quickly become interrupted.

"Hey, what are you doing with Oliver?" Ashley exclaimed, Lilly and Oliver quickly sat up and looked over to see Ashley standing next to them with her hands on her hips. She started shaking her finger at Lilly. "Now what are you doing with him?" Oliver growled and stood up slowly.

"Ashley, that is your name I assume, she's trying to show me Paris. I don't know very many other people here; allow me to talk to my new friend. Go away, bother some other man."

"Well, I never…"

"Yeah, something tells me you've never been talked to like that by another guy." Oliver shook his head sadly. "I guess you just won't ever get it." 

"Listen, you're my man, because I saw you first!" Oliver crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Yet, I never did anything with you in order to become your 'man.'" Lilly sighed as she stood up.

"Ashley, seriously, go bother someone else please," Lilly said quietly. "I'm not 'moving in' on your 'man' or anything. There's no harm in making a friend and showing them the city."

"Yes there is!" Ashley exclaimed. "That's a date and you know it!"

"Well, a date has to be agreed on by both people. So technically I never went on a date with you in the first place. There is no way I could possibly have that type of relationship with you."

"Oh, well I'm sure you don't understand." Ashley started to say something but Oliver stopped her as she opened her mouth.

"Let me guess," Oliver said as he looked to Lilly with a smile before looking to Ashley. "You always get your way and so because you 'deserve' to get your way, I should technically be your boyfriend. When I never dated you in the first place to establish that connection, yet it should be so only because you say so, is that correct?"

"Uh, well, yeah…"

"Right, I see…Well then I'll talk to you later 'girlfriend.'"

"Hey, that was sarcasm!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed." Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Wait until I 'break up' with you." Oliver turned around and looked at Lilly. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Sure," Lilly said as she followed Oliver to her car.

"Hey, get back here!" Ashley exclaimed. "I'm not done talking!"

"You may not be done talking…" Oliver said while opening the car door. "…But I'm done listening to you." Ashley gasped and watched as Lilly and Oliver drove away, she slammed her foot into the ground and screamed.

"Hey lady, shut up!" Someone shouted. "Maybe he wasn't yours in the first place!"

"Hey, who asked you?" Ashley exclaimed. "Nobody! That's who!" 

"Oliver, this has been one of the most fun days I've had in a long time. Thanks," Lilly said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, I had fun too. You're definitely a good person to get to know."

"Yeah, well good luck finding your friends in this city."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll just call them up and find out where they are."

* * *

There's the chapter, they're not entirely clueless as you see. Perhaps they'll realize who the other is very quickly. Who knows, only I know, and Ashley is nuts. Stick around!


	10. Ace in Paris

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Ace in Paris)

Oliver walked through the streets of Paris and held his hands in his pockets. _"That was an interesting time I just had."_ Oliver pulled out his cell phone and noticed he had no missed calls. _"Okay and Ryan didn't even bother trying to contact me."_ He shook his head and dialed Ryan's number, the phone rang and Ryan eventually picked up.

"Oliver, where are you! We got to the airport and you weren't there."

"I got picked up by some random woman and taken to a restaurant, she insulted my masculinity."

"You really shouldn't worry about a person who insults your masculinity…half the time they are just too damn dumb to even know what masculinity is."

"Yeah, I'd imagine that to be the case. Anyway, the woman left and I spent some time with this woman named Elizabeth."

"You say Elizabeth? Well, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I was extremely tired though."

"That's understandable; you should come to the concert of Mina's tonight! We are going to be there and maybe we can meet up with you then."

"That sounds good, I just need to get this stuff into my hotel room and then get some rest."

"Always a good idea, Oliver. Hey, maybe you'll see Lilly at the concert!"

"Yeah, maybe. If that's the case, I really do hope I'd see her."

"How would you like to meet Mina, though?"

"Meet her?"

"Yeah, in person…like talk with her one on one."

"I don't know." Oliver opened the doors to the hotel room and walked to the clerk. He handed the clerk some money and wrote his name down, the clerk then handed him a room key. Oliver walked to his room and his eyes widened, "Oh crap…"

"What?"

"I just wrote my name on the hotel guest sign in thing…"

"Yeah, that's what you were _supposed_ to do."

"No, I signed my name as…" Soon the maids started to scream.

"Oh my god, Ace Young is in Paris, France!" The maids exclaimed. Oliver winced as he lay on the bed. Ryan obviously heard the yell as well.

"You wrote your stage name…Now everyone knows that Ace Young is here in Paris."

"You don't suppose I could ask them not to reveal anything?"

"I doubt that will work, most likely one of the maids will have loose lips." Oliver sighed and opened his luggage, he pulled out his wig and disguise.

"At least I brought my disguise with me."

"Yeah, _why_ exactly do you carry that around with you all the time?"

"In case something like _this_ happens you dolt!"

"Okay, okay…You don't have to get all bent out of shape."

"Who said I _was_?"

"Nobody at all, my friend." Oliver heard a knock at his door so he let out a groan.

"Did I mention that I'm _really_ tired and really irritable right now?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect anything less from somebody in your situation, Oliver." Oliver sighed and put on his disguise to answer the door.

_"Might as well see who it is."_ Oliver opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Earl step into the room.

"Ace Young!" Earl said quickly. "Or should I say…what are you doing here, Oliver Oken?"

"Not much, Earl. Don't use my name…I didn't intend to come here as Ace Young but as my normal person."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Oliver hung up the phone and sighed.

"This is all too much."

--------------------

"Ugh, why do I have to sing another duet?" Lilly asked as she walked over to Amber. "My dad wants me to sing a duet again; I really don't feel like singing any duets."

"It can't be all that bad," Amber said with a smile. "I'm sure you would do just fine."

"You know why I don't like duets, I don't enjoy the memories they bring."

"That's true, so do you know who you're singing with?"

"Not yet, my dad says he's going to choose and I'm going to meet the person tonight. I know the song I'm singing though."

"Well that's a good thing. You know, it can't be all that bad to sing a duet with somebody, you just have to try and not think about certain things." Lilly sighed and started to walk off.

"Today of all days is _not_ a good day. I met someone who reminded me a lot of Oliver…hell that was his name. I just can't help but think that perhaps…I have to go now, Amber." Amber's eyes widened as Lilly walked away, she looked over to see Ryan walking to her.

"Oliver's in Paris," Ryan said with a chuckle. "Not only that, but it appears that Ace Young is here as well."

"Are you sure? What makes you say that?"

"I just spoke with Oliver and he accidently wrote down his stage name, so now Ace Young is in Paris."

"This is perfect!" Ryan raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Care to explain?"

"Mina Milan has to sing a duet, Ace should sing with her. Come with me!" Amber quickly ran toward Lilly's house and Oliver followed closely behind.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mrs. Truscott asked as Amber ran up to the front door.

"You have to let Mina sing her duet with Ace Young!"

"Uh…I'm not sure we can get him on such short notice, Amber."

"No, Ace Young is in Paris right now!"

"Right, well why should he sing with her?"

"What do you and Mr. Truscott think of Oliver Oken?"

"Both of us loved him as our son, we really hoped that he and Lilly would have gotten together."

"Oliver is in Paris right now!"

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me why we should have Ace Young sing with Lilly."

"Oliver _is_ Ace Young!" Mrs. Truscott's eyes widened and she swiftly ran into the house.

"Is there a reason you just revealed that?" Ryan asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Did I not tell you? Lilly is also Mina Milan!" Ryan's eyes widened and he looked over at Amber.

"You mean to tell me that all this time…we can't let them know that we know. I mean if you told Lilly that Oliver was Ace then she'd question how you found out and he'd be mad at me for revealing that…to you. I'm sure that it'd be the same way if it was the other way around as well, though Lilly being your best friend, I'm not the one that treated people badly in high school."

"I kind of get the point, Ryan."

"They're just going to have to figure that much out on their own, but we _could_ tell Lilly that Oliver is in town."

"She would definitely want to see him, the love of her life pretty much." Soon Mr. and Mrs. Truscott ran out of the house and smiled.

"My son's here?" Mr. Truscott asked.

"He's _not_ your son, you know," Mrs. Truscott said with a chuckle.

"He's _like_ a son to me! He always treated Lilly right."

"We are going to have Ace Young sing with Mina Milan, but is his manager here?"

"Uh…no," Ryan said as he rubbed the back of his head. "His manager is not here."

"Where is his manager?"

"Probably wondering where he is right now. I'm betting he left without telling his manager the news. You see, he's always wanted to see Lilly again and this is his chance."

"I think we'll have Mina mention Ace as being an old childhood friend. That may be the best way to introduce him with Mina."

"I guess you could actually do that, I see nothing wrong with doing such a thing."

"So, if Oliver is here, where is he?"

"He is in his hotel room…"

"Let's go!"

"What!"

--------------------

Oliver decided to keep his wig on throughout the day, he wasn't fond of the hotel knowing that Ace was here and if he took off his wig people would start suspecting things. "I can't believe I have fans all the way here in Paris," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it!" A voice said quickly. Oliver looked over and saw Mina walk next to him. "I have fans all over the world. You are Ace Young, correct?"

"Yes. I've seen you before, Mina Milan, that's a very nice name."

"Thank you, I thought up my stage name all myself."

"Heh, who said you have to have a stage name that rhymes? What are you doing here, in the hotel restaurant?"

"I have a gig in ten minutes. Not to mention a concert in five hours."

"Ah, the fans aren't in here just yet I guess."

"No, the hotel staff wanted me to eat in comfort before I started, so they close off this place to the fans, I'm guessing they allowed you in here." Oliver nodded his head and looked over at the stage. Mina crossed her arms and sighed. "Sometimes I just wish there was someone that I could share that stage with. I have to sing a duet with somebody and I don't even know who it is."

"Really? My manager always tells me who I'll be singing duets with. Most of the times it's with Hannah Montana." Mina smiled at the mention of her old friend's stage name.

"I do wonder if she ever married Jake Ryan…" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Mina looked at a clock. "Well it's time for me to go up there; it was good meeting you in person, Ace."

"Yeah you too Mina…" Mina walked backstage and the restaurant workers opened the doors and let a massive amount of people rush into the place. Soon four people were sitting at Oliver's table. He looked over and saw Ryan, Amber, Mrs. Truscott and Mr. Truscott. _"What the hell?"_

"Mr. Young, you probably don't know us," Mr. Truscott said with a sly smile. 

"Uh…but some of you seem familiar." Oliver looked at Amber with a slight glare causing her to wince, that wince was caught by him. "You winced when I looked at you, why is that?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over at Ryan with a full glare. _"He knows these people!"_ Mina began to sing and Oliver looked over and listened to the words of her song, oddly enough she was singing the song 'If We Were A Movie' by Hannah Montana in French. "I didn't know she knew that song…"

"She's a beautiful singer and a beautiful woman, is she not?" Mrs. Truscott asked with a smirk.

"Eh, I'm more interested in blonds and _why_ am I telling you this!"

"We're requesting you to sing a duet with Ms. Milan." Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over at Mrs. Truscott.

"Wouldn't that be her manager's job?"

"I am her manager," Mr. Truscott stated. "That is why I am permitting you to sing a duet with her."

"Since when…Okay, so you are Mina's manager. You also desire for me to sing a duet with her, why?" Oliver crossed his arms and continued to listen to the words of the song, being a famous star he knew the words to the song. He remembered how Lilly never liked the song and right now Mina's voice sounded so into the song and so emotional. He could almost imagine Lilly singing up there on the stage rather than Mina._"Really she does have a beautiful voice and since when are Lilly's parents supposed to be managers? That, and where is Lilly in all of this, I can't just up and ask them right now or else I reveal who I am. Okay and why the hell is Amber Addison with them and why is Ryan with Amber?"_

"I can tell that he has questions and we're going to have a lot of explaining to do," Ryan whispered to Amber.

"Yeah, I'd agree with you there," Amber said with a small chuckle.

* * *

There is the chapter, tell me what you thought of it


	11. Ace and Mina's Duet

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

A/N: Yes, two in one day, do not expect it often. I'm only doing this because I'm being overrun by several other things. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Ace and Mina's Duet)

_"They better not know that I'm Oliver, or else I'm going to have a talk with Ryan about revealing my identity,"_ Oliver thought as he crossed his arms. Ryan chuckled lightly and Oliver recognized this as a sign of nervousness. _"Okay, he's up to something."_ Oliver looked over to where Mina was and watched her singing the song, her voice was so emotional when she sang the song and the words clenched onto his heart. _"Lilly…I miss her so much…could it be?"_ Oliver looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Truscott and raised his eyebrows._"They're Mina Milan's managers. Mr. Stewart was Hannah Montana's manager and he is my manager as well."_

"So, Ace, will you sing in a duet with Mina Milan?" Mr. Truscott asked.

"Yes, I'll do it. Is there anything _else_ I should know about?"

"Nope, there isn't a single thing!" Mr. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott and Amber all said quickly. Amber nudged Ryan and he quickly added his voice to that. "All you need to do is sing in a duet with Mina and you're done." Oliver crossed his arms and looked over as Mina finished her song and walked off the stage.

"Your singer is done; perhaps you should go backstage and talk to her."

"No, we're waiting for our daughter to come. Too bad she missed Mina, she _loves_ Mina Milan."

"Do you think she likes that song that Mina sang?" Oliver sighed and looked over at the entrance to the restaurant. _"I have my suspicions as to who that waitress was; I don't think Elizabeth was her real name. It could be…"_ The doors to the hotel restaurant opened and Lilly stepped into the room. _"…Lilly!"_ Oliver watched as Lilly walked over to the table, her long silky blonde hair flowing as she walked toward them, she had a big smile on her face as well. _"I am more aware now, there's no mistaking it she's the same woman that I met earlier today. I must have been too tired to notice that I had been talking to Lilly all that time!"_ Oliver smirked and crossed his arms. _"Of course that means she didn't recognize me."_

"Lilly, I can't believe you missed Mina!" Amber said quickly as she stood up and hugged Lilly.

"Oh well, at least I'll be attending her concert."

"Yeah, I don't think you would have liked the song being sung here. You said you hated that movie song, right?"

"The one thing Hannah Montana used to sing that I never liked." 

_"She's friends with Amber?" _Oliver thought as he blinked and shook his head. Lilly looked over and gasped.

"Oh my god, it is Ace Young!" Lilly exclaimed as she looked at Oliver. Amber chuckled and put her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Try not to drool," Amber stated. 

"Drool? Are you kidding me, _me_ drool! That's impossible!" Lilly hurried over to Oliver and sighed. "Hi, my name is Lilly Truscott and I'm your _biggest_ fan."

_"You may very well be."_ Oliver smirked and looked at Lilly. "It's great to know you, Ms. Truscott. Be sure not to miss the concert of Mina's tonight…" Oliver glanced over at the Truscott parents and smirked. "I will be singing a duet with Mina Milan." Lilly's eyes widened and she looked over at her parents.

"What!" Oliver chuckled lightly and noted surprise in her voice. parents chuckled nervously.

_"Wow, nervousness, nice cover, parents."_

"Yes," Mr. Truscott stated. "Ace and Mina are both old childhood friends, that's how I hear they are being introduced." This time it was Oliver's turn to look at the Truscott's with a slight look of surprise. "That is okay, isn't it, Mr. Young?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's fine."

-------------------

"Now where the hell did that boy get off to?" Mr. Stewart asked as he sat on the couch.

"I don't know. He just vanished without a trace," Jackson said quietly. "He canceled a concert and left!" Miley came in and sat on the couch with a groan.

"Jake hasn't seen him anywhere and I've checked his home. He's gone," Miley said with another frustrated groan. "Is this because we didn't let him go to Paris? I was all for changing my mind and letting him go to Paris!"

"I was considering that as well, Miley," Mr. Stewart said as he rubbed his forehead. Rico and Jake ran into the house and Mr. Stewart nearly jumped out of his seat. "Warn a guy, will you!"

"Look at the television!" Rico exclaimed. "Turn it to the live music channel, now!"

"Why?"

"You'll be surprised," Jake said with a chuckle. Everyone gathered around the couch and turned on the television. Their eyes were fixated on Mina Milan and the man standing next to her, Ace Young.

"What the…He's in _France!_"

----------------

"Hello Paris, it's my pleasure to introduce a _very_ close friend of mine, Ace Young! He and I will sing a duet together at the end but first, he'll sing his song first!" 

"It's a pleasure to be here in Paris," Ace said with a smile. The music began to play and he started to sing the song "I Love Paris in the Springtime" which was sung originally by Nat King Cole. 

The song was definitely true to his heart, the crowd cheered as the song came to a close. Ace pointed to the side and smiled, "Now, your own Mina Milan will give you a song." Mina came onto the stage and the audience cheered once more as the music began to play once more. She sang the song "You're the one" by Natalie (A/N: It's a good song, I recommend you go and listen to it. You'll enjoy it and the reason I'm not posting it is for my own reasons.)

Once more the audience ripped out a loud roar, Ace walked onto the stage and smiled as Mina looked at him. "You could have sung a bigger song there, Ace!" Mina said with a chuckle.

"It still lasted long enough Mina," Ace said while chuckling. "It is however, true to my heart."

"So, you honestly love Paris, do you have a love here?"

"Perhaps I do, Mina, perhaps I do." Ace winked and Mina rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Are you flirting with me by any chance?"

"I don't know. Do you think I am?" Ace smirked and turned to the audience. "Let's sing our duet together!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Ace!"

(A/N: The song doesn't appear here, but it is the song "Whiskey Lullaby" it is sang by several different people and is a very good song, I recommend you listen to it.)

The song faded and both Ace and Mina looked at each other as the crowd cheered. Ace knew now that Mina and Lilly were the same person, the song they just sang made him realize that he needed to tell Lilly immediately that he was still there. Mina was thinking the same thing, but she was still not completely sure that Ace was Oliver. "That was good singing, Ace," Mina said with a smile. "I hope you didn't think you were upstaging me."

"I wasn't, was I?"

"No."

"I must say that you have a _very _beautiful voice!"

"Why thank you very much, Ace."

"I have a close friend named Hannah Montana, I would say she's one of the best singers I've heard, but upon hearing you, I'd say my view has changed."

"Thanks for the flattery."

----------------

Miley stared at the television screen with her mouth open, "He said that about me? Why that little…She's just a random singer, isn't she?"

"Relax Miley, he just gave you screen time," Jake said with a chuckle. "You can talk to him later."

"Yeah…Is it just me or do you get the feeling we should probably head to Paris as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Mr. Stewart said quietly. "I was going to put Paris on my next tour for him but apparently he got there already."

"We told him we weren't going to let him go," Jackson said as he crossed his arms and sighed. "All because of Lilly."

"Pretty stupid if you ask me, it was the only way he'd ever be satisfied. Only is it just me or did he seem different in that duet than he usually acts?"

"He usually doesn't flatter or flirt with his duet partners…"

"Yeah, something was definitely odd about that," Miley said as she raised her eyebrow. "As sure as I am am pregnant, I'm pretty sure Oliver would _never_ flirt with any woman other than Lilly. He hasn't really ever done that until now and unless that woman there is Lilly Truscott, things just got strange." Mr. Stewart nodded and stood up.

"Well guys, it looks like we're off to Paris."

* * *

There's the chapter. I know it's probably shorter than most of these will be, but there wasn't much for this chapter. Oliver and Lilly will recognize each other soon, I promise. 


	12. Even Closer now

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Even Closer Now)

"They act so natural together, don't you think?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, there must be something about them," Ryan said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, there's that inseparable and tightly knit bond that just can't be severed. Those two can't stay apart forever; fate will always bring them together." Mr. and Mrs. Truscott smiled as they watched Ace and Mina on the stage.

"You're right about that, Amber," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile. "Of course at this moment neither of them appears to know just how close they really are. Well, I'm sure Ace knows but is trying to think of what he's going to do."

"He's going to propose to her, right?" Mr. Truscott asked with a smile. "He's going to propose and I'm going to get a grandchild out of all this!" The others all laughed and smiled at the man.

"Maybe, but they kind of have to realize who the other is first…And I just got an idea!"

"What's that?" Ryan asked. Mrs. Truscott leaned back in her chair proudly and smirked.

"No doubt Oliver's tired of fans hounding him at his hotel room, right?"

"So what's your idea?"

"Oliver, or Ace Young, will be staying at our mansion. There nobody will know he's there and he doesn't have to disguise himself. Plus, he'll be that much closer to where his beloved Lilly Truscott is staying, since she does live with us."

"I was hoping to surprise them," Amber said as she crossed her arms and smiled. "I wanted to redeem myself for my actions."

"Amber, you know full well that Lilly has always told you that you were forgiven, there is nothing you have to do to redeem yourself."

"Oliver still doesn't like me, I saw the glare that he gave me a little while ago. It was clear that he was thinking about why I was with everyone at the time."

"Yeah, he's going to have a lot of questions."

"So we'll have to answer them," Mr. Truscott stated as Mina and Ace went backstage in separate directions. "Although I'm willing to bet he will want to know how we're Mina Milan's managers and he probably doesn't realize we know who Ace Young really is."

"Good point…"

"Amber, you take Lilly somewhere for a few hours and Ryan, you bring Oliver to our house and say that we have offered a place for him to stay."

"It's not going to be easy for me to do that," Ryan said as Mr. Truscott raised an eyebrow.

"Then we will have to do that. We will be sure when the time comes to let them know that you were the ones that strove to get them here."

"In the end I think he came on his own free will…" Ace walked into the room, though he knew he probably should have come in as Oliver but he figured it might be a bit suspicious for those who didn't know he was Oliver. However he also figured they knew exactly who he was anyway.

"What did you four think of the concert?" Ace asked as he placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan paled slightly because he knew he was probably going to be in for it after all was said and done. Though it had been accidental, he still slipped up and told Amber who Ace was and Oliver still didn't trust Amber. Ace placed his hand on Amber's shoulder which caused her to pale slightly as well.

"I thought the concert was great, you sing very nicely," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Ryan gulped slightly and glanced over at Amber.

_"I don't think there's a lot of chance of him listening to us,"_ Ryan thought. _"I get the feeling he's mad about something."_ Ace lowered his head in between Ryan and Amber's head and whispered.

"If you think something's up, you got that right. You have quite a bit of explaining to do about how these people all seem a little to familiar with me. Next thing to explain is the girl sitting next to you, but I think she can explain that herself, if my guess is right she's_probably_ on Lilly's good side. I'm going to go ahead and guess that she was your penpal as well, nod if I've hit anything." Ryan chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Nod again if Mr. and Mrs. Truscott here, and perhaps even Addison know who I am." Ryan nodded his head once more and Ace patted him on the shoulder and sighed. "It's all as I thought." Ace moved his head closer to Amber and smiled. "Hello, Amber."

"Heh, how are you Mr. Young?" Amber asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't think you have to worry about calling me Ace, now do you, Amber?"

"You're right…but Ryan slipped up, he didn't tell me on his own free will!"

"I see. So I take it that you and Lilly have put aside all your differences?"

"Yes, actually we have done exactly that. We are best friends now, Oliver. Can I call you Ollie? Maybe even 'Triple O?"

"No."

"Not even…Smokin' Oken."

"I haven't used that nickname in the past five years. Now, does anybody care to explain to me why some girl named Ashley abducted me when I arrived here?"

"Oh, you must mean Ashley DeWitt!" Ace coughed and shook his head.

"Wow, _that_ was DeWitt! My god what happened to her!"

"I agree, she pretty much gave in to prostitution and became a low rate hooker."

"It's my guess she's the one that sent that phone call about Lilly, then."

"What phone call?"

"The one saying how she became a cheap call girl with kids and didn't ever want me to see her again or she'd put me on trial for rape. Actually that was part of the reason I went ahead and came here, just to prove that she wasn't all those things, I knew I was right."

"Yeah you were right; Lilly would _never_ turn to that kind of stuff!"

"Yeah, so am I to assume that you will never tell a soul, not even Lilly that I am Ace Young?"

"But…"

"I realize full well who Mina Milan is by the way. Why would Lilly's own parents be managing the famous pop star if it wasn't Lilly?"

"When did…Actually asking you when you found out would be dumb."

"You think?"

"I'm assuming you had _nothing_ to do with Ashley DeWitt's choice of life and that phone call that she had to have sent me."

"I did not instigate that at all."

"Good, I thank you for that, perhaps you're more trustworthy than I suspected." Ace stood up straight and sighed. "I will be going back to my hotel room now, thank you." Ace left the area just as Lilly walked into the room. Lilly made eye contact with Ace and hesitated for a brief moment; she looked back at him and raised her eyebrow before continuing to the table. 

"Did you enjoy the duet, honey?" Mrs. Truscott asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I actually did," Lilly said with a chuckle. "Who knew Ace would try to flirt with Mina. It was funny though, the old childhood friend scheme. However…" Lilly looked back to where Ace had walked through the door and sighed. "There seems to be something interesting about Ace Young. I'm not sure, but there's something about him that is almost peculiar."

"Do you mean familiar?" Amber said under her breath.

"What was that, Amber?"

"I said nothing." Amber smiled and Lilly raised her eyebrow. Lilly sat down at the table and sighed.

"It seems like I just couldn't stop thinking about Oliver today, I don't really know why."

_"Maybe because you've been with him literally all day…_" Amber took a sip of the drink she had on the table and smiled. "Don't you _always_ think about him though?"

"No, not always. I mean, yeah I always think about him but not constantly, I mean he's almost always on my mind…I'm going to shut up now."

"What if I told you that I found a way to get him over here to Paris? What if I told you that I helped get him here?" Lilly's eyes widened briefly and she looked over at Amber.

"Y-You can't be serious? Oliver's here!" Lilly stood up and looked around quickly. "Where is he? If he's here I need to see him! I have to see him _now!"_ Amber took Lilly's arm and sighed.

"Calm down Lilly, you'll see him soon enough." Lilly sat down and sighed. "First, you, I and Ryan here are going shopping."

"Hey, I didn't agree to go shopping!" Ryan said quickly. Amber smiled sweetly and looked over at Ryan.

"Would you rather the hard part of tonight, in which Lilly's parents will be dealing with?"

"Maybe I'll go shopping with you. Don't mistake though, I am _not_ modeling for any clothing items." Amber formed a grin on her face and Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever volunteer for something like that!" Amber quickly stood up with Lilly and smiled. "Come on Lilly, we _have_ to find you some good things to wear!"

"Wouldn't the clothes in my closet work?" Lilly asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly would we be shopping for clothes in the first place?" 

"Oh, just come on!" Amber quickly dragged Lilly out of the place and Ryan soon followed afterwards. Mr. and Mrs. Truscott looked at each other and chuckled.

"The rest is up to us," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile.

"Yeah, now let's go visit our second favorite star," Mr. Truscott said as he stood up.

------------------------

Oliver sat in his hotel room and started to drink some coffee, _"Hmm, hotel coffee isn't as great as I thought. It's always the same in every hotel…"_ Oliver heard a knock on the door and set his mug down with a sigh. _"Right on time."_ Oliver grabbed his wig and held it in his hand as he looked through the peephole. _"Yep, it's Mr. and Mrs. Truscott, they're probably expecting Ace. Let's see their reaction here."_ Oliver tossed the wig on the bed and opened the door. "Well, what a surprise to see you here!" Mr. and Mrs. Truscott smiled and stepped into the room.

"Wow, we weren't expecting to see you in France, Oliver," Mrs. Truscott said as she gave Oliver a hug.

_"Uh-huh, I bet you weren't."_

"I thought this was Ace Young's room, do you know where we might be able to find him?" 

"Who, me, know where a star like that is?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Come on Mrs. Truscott, how stupid do you think I am?"

"He saw right through that, Heather," Mr. Truscott said with a smile. Oliver sighed and walked over to where his wig was.

"I suppose if you_really_ want to meet Ace…" Oliver took the wig and placed it on his head. "I can get him for you. It seems living a double life is popular among friends."

"Ace, um, Oliver, we have a question for you." Oliver sat down at the desk that he had been drinking coffee at and smiled.

"What question is that, Mrs. Truscott? If you ask me, everything you need to know was revealed to you today."

"We would like for you to take temporary residence in our mansion, it would keep all the fans away from you!"

"Hmm…that's tempting, it really is." Oliver took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair. "Tell me, how long have Lilly and Amber been best friends for?"

"Since Lilly moved here." Mr. and Mrs. Truscott sat on the bed and looked over at Oliver.

"Wow, so Amber's really left the dark side?"

"Yeah, it would also appear Ashley DeWitt has plunged into the far worse side."

"I noticed, I ran into her today…"

"You _did_?"

"Yes, at the airport, she insulted my masculinity and forced me to take her to a very fancy dining establishment. I almost wasted my money on her had it not been for a certain beautiful waitress with the boss given name of Elizabeth." Oliver closed his eyes and took another drink as Mr. and Mrs. Truscott chuckled.

"Is that when you first realized she was Lilly?"

"No. I had my suspicions but was too tired to recognize her. I sort of realized she was Lilly when you two showed up with not only Amber Addison but my best friend, Ryan. Now, Ryan would not have known who you two were or even Lilly, unless he met someone who knew her. Amber Addison being with him, and also his penpal, go figure, would have known Lilly. So in that light, I figured out that since Lilly was here _and_ you three were friendly with me as Ace, meaning Ryan spilled his guts…You also mentioned being Mina Milan's manager, this is were I ask how stupid you think I am? Or did you want me to figure out that Lilly was Mina?"

"You figured that out already?"

"She also knew a song that Hannah Montana sang, a song that not many people would even know anymore…A song that she hated and therefore Mina was very emotional while singing that particular song."

"Smart kid…"

"I got that from my mother, thank you." Oliver took another drink and sighed as he looked to the ceiling. "She always did want me to try and find Lilly again…"

"Will you come and temporarily reside in our mansion? What will you do when you finally see Lilly?"

"She's not married yet?"

"No, she hasn't dated but a few people."

"You know what I've been thinking about while on the way here?" Mr. Truscott asked. "I've been thinking about it for some time."

"What?"

"Who is your manager, Oliver?"

"Mr. Stewart, Miley's dad."

"I thought so! That would explain how Ace and Hannah know each other. I thought she was in retirement though."

"She is. She's even pregnant with Jake Ryan's child now. Her name is Miley Ryan of course. One of these days she's going to have to go in permanent retirement."

"Oliver, how would you like to be the next Sonny?"

"What?"

"Just as that, Sonny and Cher!"

"I don't _have_ a Cher. Also, what the hell are you talking about?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and Mr. Truscott chuckled.

"Mina! Ace and Mina!"

"Sounds like an ace in the hole there." Mr. and Mrs. Truscott blinked and Oliver sighed. "What? You've never heard of that song before?"

"We just thought…we were thinking of something else." Oliver raised his eyebrow and shook his head sadly. "Anyway, I don't know half the stuff that Mr. Stewart knows and Lilly obviously needs and deserves to be with you."

"If you want Mr. Stewart to take her as a manager, you'll just have to ask him, I've done nothing yet. Nice scheme, playing the childhood friend card. It makes it a lot easier for me in some areas…" Oliver put his mug down and stood up slowly. "You were also saying you wanted me to temporarily move to your mansion?"

"Yes." Oliver heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. There was a fan wanting an autograph, he took out a pen and signed the person's notebook and sent them on their way. He turned around and looked at the two parents. "Not that I don't love my fans, I love them like crazy, but if it will make less autographs that I have to sign then I'll do it."

"Great!"

"I hope you didn't think it'd be hard or anything." Oliver chuckled as he crossed his arms.

* * *

There's the chapter, Oliver and Lilly may meet next chapter, who knows. I know, but I'm not telling you, stick around.


	13. Surprise, it's a blind date!

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Surprise, it's a blind date!)

"What about this?" Amber asked as she rummaged through some of the dresses on the rack. "What do you think, Ryan?" She held up a long reddish blue dress and smiled.

"I don't know! I'm not a girl!" Ryan exclaimed with a look of disgust.

"Well you should have an opinion at least!"

"I have no sense of fashion…I'm a _guy._ I don't do fashion in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, come on Ryan!" Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Lilly and back to Amber. 

"Okay, you want to know what I think; I think that dress is hideous. There is _no_ way to wear that dress without literally looking desperate for something. You'll be sending out all the wrong signals and most likely the guy you _want_ to send those signals to will not be picking them up and instead it will be a guy who probably doesn't have a brain or any manners whatsoever. Need I say what that guy would probably do if he found a girl wearing that dress? Put that ugly thing back on the rack, _now_." Amber blinked and quickly put the dress back and Ryan went over to the clothing rack and started to flick through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that will look _good_ for the particular person that you'll want to impress. Being a best friend to a guy with specific tastes is enough to get you to know what kind of dresses he likes on women. Come to think of it…he doesn't really care _what_ they wear, but since you're dressing to impress, he does care if you look like a total slut or not. Hence, you do _not_ want to dress up like a slut."

"I've done that before, Miley did it to me," Lilly said as she narrowed her eyes. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ah! When did you get in here? You can't be here right now, wait outside of the department store!"

"Okay…" Lilly shrugged and walked back outside.

"She's dressed like a hooker before? How and why?"

"Well not really like a hooker, her friend Miley got her to dress all girlish for some guy named Matt and because of it, he stood her up."

"Ouch…Oliver told me about that, he also told me about Lucas."

"Bastard…"

"Yes, he _was_. I have no respect for a guy that cheats on a girl; Oliver obviously didn't have respect for the man either!"

"Will this black dress work?" Amber asked as she pointed to a dress that honestly looked like a funeral dress.

"Is Lilly going to a funeral?"

"Okay, I get the point…"

"You're a girl; you're _supposed_ to have better fashion sense than _I_ do! This is an insult to my masculinity! Now I know how Oliver feels, sheesh…" Amber pulled out another dress, it was strapless and low cut.

"How is this?" Ryan's eye twitched and he let out a sigh.

"Oliver's more interested in modest people rather than cleavage. Again I ask...do you want her coming off _too_ strong?" Amber sighed and put the dress back on the rack. Ryan pulled a dress off the rack, it was golden and had straps on it. The dress had some black lace on it. "I think this will work."

"Yeah, that looks good for Lilly; it has a v in the back though."

"Better the back than it is in the front, trust me on that."

"If I remember Oliver Oken, he would _like_ a v in the front."

"That was before Lilly left and he decided that all he wanted was Lilly and that she was beautiful in her own way and women that wore dresses with cleavage made him wince."

"Okay then…" Amber took the dress and walked Lilly to the dressing room. Soon Lilly came out and looked at Ryan and Amber.

"He'll love it."

"I hope you're not trying to set me up with any random guy," Lilly said quietly. "I don't really need to go on any blind dates." Amber raised her eye and chuckled.

"Lilly, trust me, would I set you up with a guy you _didn't_ know?"

"No."

---------------

"Okay, why did you get me all dressed up like this and I am _not_ wearing my disguise as Ace," Oliver said with narrow eyes. Mrs. Truscott smiled and patted Oliver on the back.

"Okay, we won't make you do that, but you still should be dressed up for dinner." Oliver sat down at the table and heard the door open and close in the living room. Lilly walked into the house and hugged her dad.

"Hi dad, how are you?" Lilly asked.

"I'm doing just great, that's a lovely dress you're wearing, now if you can please follow me into the kitchen. I have a very special guest over here that I would like for you to meet," Mr. Truscott said with a smile. Lilly nodded and followed her dad to the kitchen and froze at the sight she saw. Oliver looked over and smiled.

"Oliver, it's you!" Lilly exclaimed with wide eyes

"Lilly, it's been far too long," Oliver said as he stood up with a smile. "So many years." Lilly ran over to Oliver and fell into his arms. 

"It was you earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, and I figured out that you were who you were."

"What are you doing here though?"

"Your parents and your best friend got me here." Oliver looked over at Mr. Truscott and smiled. He then held Lilly closer in a tighter embrace. "Five years and I never forgot you…"

"I didn't forget you either, in case you didn't know, Amber Addison is my best friend…but she is_ absolutely_ trustworthy!"

"I believe it. There's another thing I figured out."

"What?"

"I suppose you're wondering who Ace Young is?"

"I suppose so…"

"You're looking at him." Oliver smirked and Lilly's eyes widened.

"You're_serious!_ That was you on the stage! No wonder I felt so comfortable with you…oops!"

"Don't worry, I already knew you were Mina Milan, I figured that much out earlier. Your parents wouldn't be managers for anyone other than their own daughter and they asked for Ace Young to stay in the guest room in their mansion."

"Really, so you're staying here!" Oliver nodded and Lilly smiled as tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks, she buried her head into Oliver's chest and breathed in. "It's a shame we didn't recognize each other earlier, hell, I would have thrown Ashley out of there if I knew it was you!"

"I hope you know that Ashley means nothing to me, especially since I figured out _who_ she was."

"I know that…I still can't believe that I didn't know you were here. That means we missed out on a possible date…uh…did I just say that?" Lilly's cheeks turned red and Oliver chuckled.

"Well, we're going to have to have that date, odd I've always wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower…what are you doing tomorrow?" Oliver smirked and Lilly looked up with a small smile.

"Uh, going to the Eiffel Tower with you?" 

"Good choice." Oliver he pulled her closer into a hug and rubbed her back. _"She looks so beautiful tonight."_

"I've missed you so much, Oliver." Lilly let tears stream down her face and she let out a small chuckle. "Am I getting your suit wet?"

"Yes, but its okay, I don't mind it any."

"Good." Lilly looked over at Mr. Truscott and smiled. "Thank you for this, daddy."

"Yeah, you really should think your best friends. Amber and Ryan are really the ones who orchestrated all of this," Mr. Truscott said while walking out of the kitchen with a smile. Lilly looked up at Oliver and let out a small sigh.

"Oliver, I'm afraid Ashley's going to try to take you away from me."

"Don't worry about it." Oliver smiled and looked at Lilly. "I've wanted to see you for five long years, there's no way in hell that Ashley will ever take me away from you or vice versa."

"Oliver, I've waited for so long. Now that you're finally with me and I'm with you, please try to be careful of Ashley? She can be very conniving."

"I know. The things she said about you were too horrible."

"Yeah, I don't know what she said about me but as corny as it sounds, I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry I left without making sure I said goodbye to you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I finally have found you and now I am not letting go. I was foolish enough to let you go that night five years ago, but it won't happen this time."

"You really mean that…Thank you."

"Of course I mean that."

"There are so many things I want to ask you. There's so much to say to you and so much to tell. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Lilly could feel the muscles in Oliver's arms, she enjoyed the feel.

"I would say you've grown quite a bit yourself, in more ways than one." Oliver smirked and Lilly narrowed her eyes. 

"You are very funny, Oliver."

"You two sit down at the table," Mr. Truscott said as he walked into the kitchen. "Don't you see the silverware and such?" Oliver and Lilly looked to the table and smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you had plates there," Lilly said with a smirk. Oliver and Lilly walked over to the table and sat down at the table. Mr. Truscott smiled as he took a match and lit the two candles on the table.

"Are you ready for your first order?" Mr. Truscott asked to Oliver.

"Uh, I guess so," Oliver said.

"Okay, here's the order," Mr. Truscott said. "Make this date a successful one, don't leave your date unsatisfied."

"This is a date?" Lilly asked while Mr. Truscott used the wall knob to dim the lights. Mr. Truscott looked at Oliver and winked as he walked over to the table and revealed the chosen dish.

"Wow, it's a gourmet meal," Lilly said with a smile. 

"Is that roast duck?" Oliver asked. 

"Yes it is," Mr. Truscott said. "It's one of my favorite dishes; I learned to cook it a while back. That doesn't matter though, just enjoy the meal!" Mr. Truscott walked out of the kitchen, Oliver and Lilly looked at each other and smiled. Oliver took a knife and cut a piece of the duck off and put it on Lilly's plate.

"There's a lot of food here," Lilly said as she and Oliver filled their plates with the food that was on the table.

"This is really good," Oliver said while taking a bite of food.

"It is," Lilly said, "It really is. So, Oliver, how is everybody doing?"

"As you know, Miley has long since retired and is pregnant with her husband, Jake Ryan's child."

"She actually married him! I _knew_ they couldn't stay apart! Kind of like a few other people I know."

"My mom isn't around anymore."

"What happened?"

"She died while on duty." Lilly frowned and looked downward.

"I never knew…"

"Don't worry so much about it; I filled her last wish at least." Lilly looked over at Oliver and watched as he took a bite and swallowed. "I found you. That was part of her final wish. On a lighter note, Mr. Stewart and Jackson are my managers."

"I didn't know you were Ace, maybe…"

"Maybe we can be a duet team?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Your father mentioned letting Mr. Stewart being your manager, you could come back to America with all of us, and in fact your parents may be considering moving over there."

"That would be great! So, has Jackson married yet?"

"Yes, he has a wife; she's almost never around though."

"Ah, my mom always wanted me to get married; my dad would love a grandchild." Oliver smiled as Lilly took a bite of her food.

"Well, maybe it will happen one day."

"I would like for that to happen soon. I want a child, but I was always waiting for just the right person to come along. That person should be strong, kind, charming, and he should sweep me off of my feet. Somebody I know and trust." Oliver smirked and looked over at Lilly.

"Well, you let me know when the day comes that you meet that person."

"I think I could do that." Lilly looked at Oliver and smiled softly. "I really do want to be a bride, Oliver."

"You will be a bride one day. A girl like you, there's a lot of guys out there willing to take you as a bride. Once you find that person that you want, and he wants you, then you'll become a bride." Lilly smiled as she took a bite of some potatoes. Lilly thought back to when she was really young, she always wanted a nice marriage with a great husband and a great family. Those were wishes that she always dreamed of. She found herself wondering if Oliver would fulfill those dreams.

"Oliver, do you know why Ashley might hate me, other than high school of course?"

"You remember when we were kids, right? Do you remember her brother?"

"I actually do remember her having a brother. Didn't he have an accident?"

"Her brother fell off of a Cliffside, he couldn't have died, Ashley thinks that you pushed him off and when he disappeared she blamed you."

"It's no wonder why she hates me."

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."

"So is that why she's after you?"

"That's possible; she did tell me about wanting to steal some guy away from a woman who 'wronged' her. She also told me how you were some vile creature; twice she told me bad things about you. She called me up on the phone the other day and told me you were a call girl. I didn't believe her obviously, why would my Lilly ever become one of those?"

"That means she really does want to ruin my life," Lilly said with a frown. Oliver looked at Lilly, he stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up into his embrace.

"Lilly, she's not going to be a problem for you." Oliver said with a smile as Lilly looked into his eyes, "Even if she is, she'll be a miniscule bump in the road. She's not going to nab me; I will never go over to her. The answer, the reason, is simple; there is only one woman in this world for me. No other woman can cause me to leavethe one that I care for because she belongs to me and I belong to her. Do not fear Ashley, do not fear being alone, because I promise you this." Oliver put his finger on Lilly's chin and tilted her head and held his gaze, Lilly let out a soft whimper and felt her body shake as she was struck by Oliver's gaze. "I will not allow you to be alone; I will not allow Ashley to cause you any pain. You have my word, and I will always keep my word."

"You're right. Ashley can't take you away from me….You seem so sure of that."

"Who was the girl I grew up with? Who was the girl that I knew? Who was the girl that stayed on my mind for so long?" Oliver wiped a stray tear from Lilly's face with his finger. "Let me tell you who that was, it was not Ashley. It was not any other girl either. It was that girl that I knew all my life, a girl that was very strong-willed and never let the words of another bother her. It was a girl who always had a good heart and strove to do the right things. It was a girl that had a best friend who could literally trust her with the greatest of secrets. This was the woman that grew and stayed sweet, caring, and wonderful." Lilly felt her jaw quivering while Oliver talked, a tear rolled down her cheek as Oliver stared deeply into her eyes. It felt almost as if he was gazing into her soul. "This woman was the girl that I grew up with, she was the one I knew and cared for, and she was the one I always thought of. This is the woman that grew to be so beautiful…Do you know her name? Her name is Lilly Truscott. Now, tell me, who is Lilly Truscott? Is it that dark haired woman out there who wants to ruin your life? Is it some girl out there who I don't know?"

"No, it's not." Lilly felt the heat slowly start to rise as her body loosened in Oliver's arms and quivered as Oliver's sharp gaze pierced deep into her soul.

"Then who is she?" Oliver smirked and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Who is Lilly Truscott?"

"It's me isn't it? I mean come on, that's my name!" Oliver smirked and nodded his head.

"There is no other." Mr. Truscott came into the room and smiled.

"Well, it's time for you to go to your rooms and get some sleep; we can't let our stars stay up all night!" Oliver chuckled and looked upwards.

"Now what would we be doing all night? I'll see you in the morning I suppose, Lilly." Oliver squeezed Lilly in a hug before releasing her.

"Goodnight, Oliver…"

"Goodnight, Lilly." With that, Lilly and Oliver went to their rooms to get a good night sleep.

* * *

There's the chapter, well they finally found each other but the story is far from over. Then next chapter shall be up soon. Let me know what you think.


	14. New Managers

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 14 (New Managers)

"Okay, we're all here in Paris now," Miley said with a smile. "Now, let's go find Oliver and maybe even Lilly!"

"After five years, it would be good to see her again," Jackson said with a grin. "Can you believe we were dumb enough to say Oliver couldn't see her?"

"Yeah, it was probably the dumbest thing in the world. However, since he's here, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get him to find her, if he hasn't already."

"I'd say that boy's pretty damn smart," Mr. Stewart stated with a grin. "He's bound to find her somewhere."

"We only said he couldn't because his friend had Amber Addison as a source," Miley said as she crossed her arms. "Isn't it possible that just maybe, she's turned around and actually become friends with Lilly?"

"I think it is possible," Rico said with a chuckle. "I was called by Ryan who said he was with Amber and she was correct."

"Ryan is _here?"_

"Yeah, in fact he tried to convince me to get Oliver to come here to Paris."

"And did you convince Oliver to come here?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"No, he wouldn't hear me out. He got a strange phone call and left, after that he just disappeared and the next thing I know, he's on television singing with Mina Milan. Otherwise known as the international sweetheart."

"Hah, yeah and Oliver's the international heartthrob," Miley said with a chuckle.

"He very well could be!" Jake said quickly. "He's got more fans than _I_ ever had, and possibly even more than-"

"If you _dare_ say more fans than I had…"

"You know, he's right," Rico said quietly. Miley glared at Rico and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just an old has been, but don't get mistaken, a pregnant woman is _very_ dangerous!"

"Okay Miley, don't threaten the guy," Mr. Stewart said with a sigh.

"You know, I really just want to see my best friend that I haven't seen in five years. I miss her almost as much as Oliver missed her." 

"Who hasn't?" Jackson walked over to someone and asked them a question in French. He walked back over to the group and smiled.

"That person believes that Ace Young is staying in the French Quarter Hotel."

"Fancy establishment." The group all walked toward the hotel and walked into the doors. The clerk looked over at them and smiled; they walked over to him and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, is Ace Young here?"

"Oh no, sir I am so sorry," The man said as he shook his head. "He checked out of the hotel just yesterday."

"Right, thank you." Mr. Stewart turned to the group and sighed. "We can't call him because I'm sure he'd be upset with us, he probably knows we were keeping him from finding Lilly."

"Oh my god it's you people!" A feminine voice exclaimed. Everybody turned around to see Ashley DeWitt standing near them with a paled look on her face. They obviously couldn't recognize her because of plastic surgery, on her face among other body parts.

"Who are you?" Miley asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I guess you wouldn't notice me, Ashley DeWitt."

"Whoa, slutty looking woman with an extremely large chest say what!" Ashley raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"That's right, and you're here looking for a Lilly Truscott?"

"Uh…yeah, would you know where she is?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Ugh! Get this riffraff out of my hotel!" The hotel manager exclaimed as he stepped into the lounge. Miley raised her eyebrow and looked over at the manager.

"Is she a common problem here?"

"She's a Paris prostitute who has no business being in this hotel!"

"Oh, you would know!" Ashley exclaimed as she flipped the manager off. "You're one of my many clients, do you _want_ that information to be leaked out among the press! I could put your hotel to ruin!" Everyone's eyes widened as the manager turned around and left the lounge.

"Uh, Ashley is it?" Rico asked as he crossed his arms. "Did you send Oliver that phone call a while back?"

"As a matter of fact, I did! I told him all these things about Lilly that would discourage him from coming, but he _still_ came. Then she found him…"

"You should know that bond they share is too big to be severed by the harsh lies," Miley said with a laugh.

"Whatever, I still hate that bitch, she doesn't deserve someone like Oliver." Miley raised her eyebrow as Ashley turned and walked away.

"Do I even _want_ to know what her problem is?" Jackson shook his head slowly and crossed his arms.

"No sis, I don't believe you want to know." All heads turned toward the clerk who began to chuckle. "What is so funny over there, sir?"

"You've just had a run in with the darker side of Paris, she's probably Paris's biggest…whore."

"What?"

"There are rumors about her, some rumors that circulate are that she has the phone number of every man in Paris. Wow, that would suck if she got her hands on Ace Young. That would probably ruin his career."

"That's not all it would ruin!" The group swiftly turned around and walked away. "It would break Lilly's heart if she lost Oliver to Ashley's hands."

"We need to find Oliver and Lilly, fast!" Jake said quickly. 

"I could just call Ryan's number," Miley stated. They heard a gasp when they walked out of the hotel room; they turned around to see Amber walking down the street. "Amber Addison…"

"Miley Stewart, how are you!" Amber said quickly with a smile on her face. Miley frowned and crossed her arms causing Amber to frown and look downward. "I understand that you don't like me, but I'm different now!"

"I suppose you have nothing to do with…that…_thing_ that just walked out of the hotel!"

"Do you mean Ashley DeWitt? No, I have nothing to do with her being here or anything. I don't like her one bit; do you know that she's out to get Lilly?"

"She is? Oh, and furthermore, what are you to Lilly?"

"I'm her best friend now. We've been best friends for five years and it was with Ryan that we tried to get Rico to convince Oliver to come here."

"So, Ryan was being truthful? You're not lying to us about anything?"

"That's right, I want to warn you about Ashley though, _she_ is the one you should worry about."

"Wow, there's a big change," Jackson said with a scoff sound.

"She has it out for Lilly; she has for the last five years. She's set her sights on Oliver and if she gets her hands on him, I doubt she can steal him away but she's probably going to try. Lilly and I have learned so much, in the last five years you would not _believe_ how many times she's tried to do something to potentially ruin Lilly's life. Stealing Oliver would be like treasure to her…"

"How do you know she's going after Oliver?"

"It's because when he arrived here, she found him first and immediately whisked him to a restaurant, he was offended because she insulted his masculinity." Miley couldn't help but laugh at that statement, Amber continued from there. "Oliver wasn't very interested and when Lilly showed up, neither of them recognized each other, apparently Ashley did something to tick off the already tired and ticked off man and so he managed to shoo her away. After that, he and Lilly spent the rest of the day together…well probably not the rest of the day but Lilly's dad set them up on a date last night. Oliver is staying at the Truscott mansion as his alias." Everyone raised their eyebrows and Amber smiled. "In fact, they want to see you!"

"We want to see them as well, do you suppose you could lead us to the mansion?"

"Yes, it is not far from here, just follow me!" Everybody walked behind Amber as she led them to the mansion. "You know, don't tell anyone I said this but Ryan is kind of cute."

"You think so?" Miley asked.

"Yes…oh, and are you actually pregnant, Miley?"

"Yes."

"I bet the baby's going to grow up looking great like you."

"Eh, maybe so…hopefully he or she looks beautiful." 

"Yeah, oh, we're here!" Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a large white mansion.

"_This_ is_Lilly's_ house?"

"Yes. What did you expect?"

"I-I really don't know…has everything changed that much over the past five years?"

"No, she's probably like Oliver though; she has everything she could ever want except for one thing. Perhaps she finally got the one thing she wanted most in her life." Mr. and Mrs. Truscott opened the door and welcomed the group inside, everyone stared at the inside of the house with wide eyes.

"This place is_huge_!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's where I've always lived," Mr. Truscott stated as everyone sat down on the couch. "We've discussed this with Oliver but first we want you to know something."

"What?"

"Lilly is Mina Milan."

"What!" 

"She is Mina Milan, she didn't realize that Oliver was Ace Young when they sang with each other but I think they subconsciously knew they were with each other. They share a beautiful connection, a bond that is unbroken. I wanted to ask you this question manager to manager." Mr. Stewart and Jackson crossed their arms and looked at Mr. Truscott.

"What question do you want to ask?" Mr. Stewart asked. 

"We've talked to both Ace and Mina…Oliver and Lilly…and they would enjoy it. Plus it would be best this way, I want you to be Mina's manager."

"We're already Ace's manager."

"I know, but can you be Mina's as well?" 

"Oliver and Lilly have already approved of this?"

"Yes."

"What about you two?" 

"We are going to move to America and we were kind of hoping for Ace and Mina to become a duet team, kind of like Sonny and Cher."

"They did kind of look like Sonny and Cher on stage," Jackson said with a chuckle. "They _would_ make a good duet together; you can almost see the passion they would have on stage."

"Yeah, and Hannah Montana's going into full retirement soon," Miley said with a low smile."

"Oliver does work best in duets rather than solo songs, I think," Rico said as he crossed his arms. "Though it looks like I'm going to have to find another celebrity crush."

"Why?"

"Mina is kind of…how you say, _taken."_

"Yes that's true actually," Miley said with a chuckle. "I remember when Oliver had a crush on Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, that was about ten years ago," Jackson said with a chuckle. "Though you have to love celebrity crushes, they're the ones that you know you can never get no matter what you do. Usually those celebrity crushes are there to cover up what's already there." Miley nodded with respect. 

"The liking of another person, all Lilly and Oliver had been doing was covering up for the one they _really_ loved, each other."

"Yeah, let's get back to the topic of choice here," Mr. Stewart stated as he crossed his arms. "Mr. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott, you are saying that you want me to be a manager for _both_ Oliver and Lilly?"

"Yes," Mr. Truscott stated. He walked over to a desk and picked up a sheet of paper. "This is the contract, they've already signed it and all we need is you and Jackson to sign it."

"You don't think you make good managers?"

"You could do better than we can; I'm pretty sure about that." Mr. Stewart looked to Jackson and sighed.

"What do you think, Jackson?"

"Well, if they've already agreed, then I am up for it."

"Okay. We will do it." Mr. Truscott smiled as he took out a pen.

"Where are Lilly and Oliver by the way? As well as Amber?" Miley asked.

"They're all spending some time with each other," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile. "Oliver and Lilly have a date."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, and if you wait here, you're bound to catch one or both of them."

"It's been too long; yeah you can bet we are staying here until we see Lilly!"

* * *

There's the chapter, I suppose we see their date next chapter we may also be lucky or unlucky if Ashley shows up. I wonder what will happen on this date, stick around! 


	15. Intruding Ashley

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Intruding Ashley)

Lilly was out shopping with Amber, "So, how was your night?" Lilly asked.

"Not bad," Amber said. "Ryan and I actually went on a date."

"You and Ryan are dating?" Lilly and a smile on her face that widened, Amber looked over and chuckled.

"Yeah, we're dating now."

"I never thought that'd happen."

"So, you're not worried at all about Ashley?"

"No, Oliver's proven to me that I have absolutely nothing to worry about." Amber rubbed her chin and chuckled.

"You seem pretty confident in that, that's good."

"I am. I'm more confident in that than I am in anything else."

"Yeah, that's really good. You know, you seem a bit happier today than usual." Lilly smiled as she looked at a pair of shoes.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be happy?" Amber raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, considering Ashley is trying to make her move on your man. That's something to be unhappy about; unless you know something I don't…"

"What would I know that you wouldn't? Other than I had a wonderful date last night and I imagine my second date will be even better."

"Aha, so that date _is_ the reason you're so happy today!" Amber said, "Now Lilly, you know that I want you to give me all the details!"

"Well you know about the dress part, but I loved how everything was a surprise for me. Daddy surprised me with a home cooked meal and Oliver was so great."

"Yeah, you didn't expect Oliver to be there, we know that much. You didn't even expect that we knew where Oliver was."

"No, you all told me he was here; I was just planning to ask you all today."

"But you were still surprised, right?"

"Yes, I was. I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw him. The night was just perfect!" Lilly sighed and took a pair of shoes off the rack to look at it, "What do you think of these shoes, would it look good on me?"

"Right now, I want to know what happened on your date with Oliver!" Amber squealed.

"Okay, well it was very romantic. Let's just say that Oliver got so much more romantic than ever before! He took me in his arms and everything he said to me seemed to be exactly at the right time and the way he made me feel. He made me feel special, like I was someone great and important."

"That sounds so great!" Amber crossed her arms and smirked as she looked at Lilly. "Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?"

"We didn't really kiss. We didn't get the chance, it got late and so we had to go to sleep."

"You went to sleep, you spent all that romantic time together and you didn't kiss because you went to _bed." _Lilly let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"The night was still perfect, I wouldn't trade what happened last night for anything in the world. Even though we talked a little about Ashley, I still feel great about what happened."

"Yeah, I still think it could have ended differently." Amber sighed and raised her eyebrow. "But what's this about Ashley?"

"Well, we had a little talk about her." Amber rolled her eyes and let out a moan.

"I do hope that wasn't the highlight of your conversation. I've never known Ashley to be a romantic subject, her or any other girl that is."

"No she wasn't the highlight of the conversation," Lilly said with a laugh. "But she served as a basis for a very romantic moment."

"Oh, really, I would never have thought that would be possible." Amber had a sarcastic tone in her voice and Lilly chuckled in response.

"Yes. I know that he understands the danger of Ashley, but I know that he will never stray from me."

"Well, that's good." Lilly put her shoes back on the rack and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Is it wrong to fall in love with a childhood best friend?"

"No, I wouldn't think so, why do you ask? Do you think it is?"

"I don't know, I mean I'm sure both he and I have changed. Yet I feel like I may fall for him easily, like there's this connection to him and it just keeps pulling me into deeper waters. I loved him before I came to Paris and it feels like I'm falling in love all over again."

"Well, if you think that, then you probably are falling for him." "There's nothing wrong with falling in love, and there's nothing wrong with true love."

"Look at you sounding all philosophical."

"Well I do have my moments, don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you do. You know, I wonder if Oliver will ever ask me to marry him."

"I wouldn't put that past him, he'll probably want to stay with you now that he has you."

"Yeah, I hope so, and I'm going on like a love-struck schoolgirl, aren't I?"

"That doesn't really make any difference, you are in love."

"You're right." Lilly put the shirt she was holding back on the rack and thought she saw a mass of black hair in a couple of ponytails walking out of the bathroom.

"I think Ashley's here."

"Well then, let's go. We don't need to run into her."

"Run into whom?" Ashley asked as she walked around the clothes rack.

_"Just on time…"_ Amber crossed her arms and shook her head. "The person is nobody that you need to worry about."

"Whatever," Ashley said. She looked at the clothes that Lilly had been looking through, "Oh my, these clothes are so hideous! I mean, look how tacky they are." Amber looked at Ashley and smirked.

"Then why did I see you looking through them and buying a shirt out of them the other day?"

"Well, the shirt I found wasn't hideous. Unlike those clothes you're wearing."

"Okay, shut up Ashley," Lilly said. "We don't need to listen to this."

"Yeah, go mind your own business!" Amber said.

"Okay, I'll mind my business. Let's talk about that man, shall we?"

"Okay, what man are we talking about?" Amber asked while Ashley had a smug look on her face.

"You know full well who I'm talking about!" Ashley looked over at Lilly with a look of disgust. "At least she does. Oh and guess what sweetie, he's mine. I saw him first and he doesn't like you anyway. Besides, who could like something that wears such gaudy clothing? Oh, and look at your pants, there's a hole in that leg, why on earth do you have a tear in your pants? Normal girls wouldn't even wear pants with holes in them!" Amber stepped in front of Ashley and let out a growl.

"Hey, go bother someone else," Amber exclaimed. "You don't have any right to attack Lilly, it's not her fault you have so many problems in your life."

"Whatever you say, person who is not important at all." Ashley put her hand up in front of Amber and glared at Lilly. "So did you bother to get that iced tea out of your other clothes? I bet you didn't, oh well, maybe there's a man out there who would care for such behavior." Ashley walked out of the store and Amber just stared at Lilly.

"Are you going to allow her to talk to you like that?" Lilly looked back at the shoe rack and shrugged.

"She can voice her opinions if she wants." Lilly crossed her arms and sighed. "It doesn't mean she's right or anything. I know one thing; she's right about one thing."

"Oh, really, she is?" Amber asked with her hands on her hips. "And what is that?"

"There is a guy out there that would like me." Lilly traced herself with her hands. "There is someone out there that would fall in love with me. That man has a name, his name is Oliver Oken. There is nothing that anyone, not even Ashley, can say or do to change that. So you can try to convince me otherwise, Ashley can try to take him away from me, but it's not going to happen."

"Well, that's very good thinking. I'm glad you feel that way. So, did you say you had a second date?"

"Yes, Oliver and I are going to be at the Eiffel Tower. In fact, I should probably find a good dress!"

"Will Oliver seriously care if you're all dressed up?"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't, but I'm not going to the Eiffel Tower in my normal clothes and have him show up all dressed up."

"Yeah, that's a very good point."

000000000000000000000

"So did anything interesting happen last night?" Ryan asked as he and Oliver were walking the streets of Paris. "Perhaps you got away from the fans?" Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Possibly one of the greatest nights of my life. I'm temporarily residing in Lilly's mansion and Mr. Truscott had me get all prepared for a date with her, might I say that she looked prepared for one as well." Ryan looked over at Oliver and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lilly was ready for a date? Well that's nice!"

"Yes," Oliver said. "It was as if everything was pulled out of a dream that I had. She seemed surprised to see me there."

"So tell me what happened."

"Mr. Truscott, like I said, prepared the meal for us. Did you know he makes an excellent roast duck?"

"Okay, roast duck, nice…but you and Lilly, even better, details!"

"Okay, have patience;" Oliver said with a laugh. "We really just talked." Ryan raised his eyebrow and stared at Oliver like he grew another head.

"Talked… you only talked!"

"Well the majority of the night was talking, yes. I mean there's really not much of a conversation without speech, and speech is talking." Ryan raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"Did you just make a joke? Remember, I'm the funny one here, you're supposed to be the serious one."

"I've been a clown all my life…"

"Well that's not important now. Please, continue…did you and Lilly kiss at all?"

"No, but we could have. However it was the first date."

"First date yes, but you've known the girl all your life! You should kiss the girl!"

"I will. That's not all I'm going to do in time."

"Well that's just great, but if you didn't kiss, how did the night end?"

"In an embrace, I'm going to propose to her eventually."

"What led to this lovely embrace? What did you talk about?"

"Well one thing we talked about was Ashley," Oliver said flatly.

"Ashley?" Ryan narrowed his eyes and stared at Oliver once more. "Yeah I would never have thought of her as an interesting topic choice." Oliver shrugged and crossed his arms.

"She just served as a basis for the embrace. I want to let Lilly know that she's the only woman for me. There is no other and not even Ashley will get in the way of that."

"That's good. Just be wary she's dangerous in trying to get her way."

"Yeah, I know, I've had my dealings with her in the past. Although it was more Amber than her, now Amber's the nice girl and Ashley's the…"

"Ashley's the bitch, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be careful when it comes to that woman."

"Very good, I still think you should have sealed the date with a kiss."

"Yeah, it will happen when the time is right…Since when did you become my adviser on dating?" Ryan grinned widely at Oliver.

"I have since I first became your best friend."

"Right, I'm sure of that."

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it? You know, you're a very sarcastic person!"

"You're realizing this _now?_"

"Eh, it doesn't matter. How do you feel about Lilly?"

"I love her. She is the only woman for me and the woman that I want in my life."

"Now who might that woman be?" Ashley asked as she walked up behind Ryan and Oliver.

_"Crap…it's her…"_

"So are you handsome boys talking about me?"

"No, we're not," Ryan said sharply while turning around. "So you can go away now."

"Just ignore her Ryan," Oliver said while walking away. "She only craves attention."

"I do not!" Ashley exclaimed, "Now don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Oliver stopped and turned his head to the side and looked at Ashley from the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry Ashley, but you see...I have somewhere important to be right now."

"Where is that? What or who could be more important than I am!" She stared on as Oliver and Ryan walked away. "Don't walk away from when I'm talking to you!" Ashley crossed her arms and huffed as she turned around and left.

00000000000000

There's the chapter, I think Oliver handled Ashley quite nicely in this! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick around for the next chapter!


	16. Atop the Eiffel Tower

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Atop the Eiffel Tower)

"That was an encounter I never want to have again," Lilly said as she crossed her arms. Amber nodded and patted her back.

"I'll agree with you there," Amber stated. They walked back to Lilly's home and Amber let out a smile. "Oh, by the way I forgot to mention, you're in for yet _another_ surprise!"

"Oh, and what might that be, Miley?" Lilly chuckled and Amber smirked.

"You'll soon find out, let's get in there." Lilly opened the door and walked into the house with Amber.

"Lilly!" Everyone exclaimed. Lilly stood in a mix of shock and excitement as Miley, Jake, Jackson, Mr. Stewart, and Rico all stepped into view.

"T-They're all here," Lilly said with wide eyes. "When did they get here?"

"Just today, Lilly," Amber stated with a large smile. "I ran into them and brought them here, they had a run in with our favorite girl to hate, Ashley."

"Lilly, it's so great to see you after all this time!" Miley exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Lilly.

"It's been far too long," Jackson said with a smile as he and everyone else walked over and hugged Lilly.

"Aw, I feel loved," Lilly said with a slight chuckle. Everyone released her and looked at her with awe.

"You look even prettier now," Miley said with a smile.

"Thank you. You do know that Amber here is my best friend, right, and that she'd never do anything to hurt me?"

"Yes. We found that out when we met her before."

"Okay, good." Mr. Truscott smiled as he held up a sheet of paper.

"Here is the contract that you and Oliver signed," Mr. Truscott said with a smile. Lilly nodded and soon found herself being tackled and licked by her dog, Amato.

"That's the dog Oliver gave to you, right?" Miley asked.

"Yes. I've named him Amato, he's a symbol of the love that was and still is between me and Oliver."

"He's so cute!"

"I know!" Lilly rubbed Amato's head and looked over at her father. "So, what is this about the contract?"

"I'm your new manager," Mr. Stewart said with a smile. "Jackson and I will be your manager as well as Oliver's, since we're already his."

"Yeah, and I can go out of retirement for good once this baby has been born," Miley said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant, that's right, Oliver told me about that!" Lilly said quickly. "The baby's going to be extra cute, I'm sure of it."

"How much has he told you about all of us?"

"Oh, he's said just enough for me to really miss you all!"

"Good, because you're moving to America with him," Mr. Truscott said with a grin. "However, your mother and I have actually decided after today that we're going to stay here in Paris."

"Yeah, we love Paris too much to leave it," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile.

"I understand," Lilly said as Amber placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Come on, girl, we need to get you ready for your second date with Oliver!" Amber said quickly. Lilly chuckled as Amber pushed her into another room.

"Heh, my guess is we won't see Oliver until after the date happens," Miley said as she crossed her arms.

000000000000000

Oliver drove up to Lilly's house a while later. He stepped out of the car and walked to the door of her home. He was about to knock when he heard Amber's voice, "Lilly, he's here!" Oliver chuckled and waited until the door opened. Lilly stepped out of the door, her soft blond hair fell against her back, and she wore the same golden dress that she wore the previous night.

"Hello, Oliver," Lilly said with a smile.

"Shall we continue?" Oliver asked as he pulled out a rose. Lilly took the rose from his hands and smiled while smelling the flower.

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed while Oliver took her hand and led her to the car. He opened the door for her and closed the door when she got in the car. He walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. "I assume you can find the Eiffel Tower from here?"

"Of course, I do." Oliver smirked as he started up the car. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I don't know. Didn't you just get here a couple days ago?"

"Well if you trust me to get you there, then we shall continue."

"Of course I trust you! There's no question about it."

"I know you trust me. As do I trust you." Oliver drove to the Eiffel Tower and smirked as he looked over at Lilly. "Does this look like the tower to you?"

"Yes Oliver, it does," Lilly said with a chuckle. "You've found it, congratulations!"

"Good, you didn't doubt me for a second."

"Why would I ever doubt you?"

"I don't know." Oliver stepped out of the car and walked to Lilly's side. He opened the door, took Lilly's hand and helped her out of the car. "There should never be a question or a doubt in your mind."

"I won't ever doubt you." Lilly smiled and hugged Oliver.

"That's very good," Oliver said with a smile while walking into the elevator. They rode the elevator to the top of the tower and walked over to the ledge. "It is really a great view from here.

"Oh yes, it's a great view!"

"So, you say it looks beautiful when the sun goes down?"

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed, "It's just perfect when the sun goes down."

"That's not the only thing that's beautiful at sunset.

"Really, I mean…really?" Lilly started to blush; she could feel her cheeks go hot. She knew Oliver was talking about her. "It's not sunset yet, so you wouldn't know."

"I don't have to see it to know. The most beautiful thing in this world is not only beautiful at sunset, but at every other hour of the day or night."

"So, what is that?" Lilly asked quietly, she felt his gaze; she looked over and met his gaze.

"Do you even have to ask?" Oliver put his right arm around Lilly's waist and smirked.

"No, I shouldn't have to ask," Lilly moved her body closer to his.

"The sun is starting to go down. It is truly a beautiful sight."

"Yeah, I always did enjoy coming up here…there's usually something that's missing though."

"What could possibly be missing?" He turned Lilly to face him. He put his other arm around his waist and pulled Lilly toward him. She gasped and wrapped her arms around Oliver. It was there that her eyes met his, she felt like melting.

"Nothing is missing right now."

"Are you at peace, are you relaxed?" Oliver felt Lilly's stiff body and flashed a smirk. "Why is it that you seem so tense, you're not nervous are you?"

"No, of course I'm not!" Lilly exclaimed while blushing, "Why would I be nervous?"

"There's no reason you should be nervous. If I have you in my arms, then there's nothing out there that can possibly cause you to become nervous."

"I know that!" Lilly smiled for an instance and gulped as she felt herself grow breathless. Her heart began to beat harder and her voice grew softer. "I'm not nervous, it's just..."

"You don't need to say anything." Oliver lifted Lilly's chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Lilly. I always have, and I always will."

"Oliver, I've waited so long to hear your voice. I've longed so much to hear those words. I love you Oliver, more than anything in this world." Lilly's heart began to beat faster; she started to notice her breathing. She thought her palms were getting sweaty, and she started to feel faint. She found it hard to hold as straight of a face that Oliver held. She felt so small but protected in Oliver's powerful arms. "Oliver, will you kiss me?" She saw Oliver smile and she felt her body press closer to Oliver's.

"You don't even have to ask." Lilly closed her eyes as Oliver began to bring his head toward hers. Just when she could feel Oliver's breath on her lips, and before his lips met hers she felt a force pull them apart. Lilly and Oliver looked and saw Ashley standing in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ashley exclaimed, "Did I not tell you that he's my man, nobody else can have him!"

"Ashley, stop it already!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, cut it out," Lilly said, "He never even started dating you!"

"Oh really, well what do you call what we did at the restaurant?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, seriously, cut it out," Oliver said, "I know all about you and why you don't like Lilly. I've never liked you, not even in high school! Your brother's not even dead anyway!"

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"A long time ago on my dad's final mission we spotted your brother, Victor walking around. My dad was about to call in reinforcements when he was struck by something and killed. Then, and _then_ on my mother's final mission, she was struck down by none other than your own brother!"

"You don't know anything," Ashley said, "Besides; I don't care about that anymore. I only care about my men, and you are my man."

"I am not your man! I don't even like you!"

"Yes you are. You became my man when you took me to the restaurant."

"You made me go there. You mean nothing to me!"

"Don't say that. You should never say what you don't believe."

"Ashley, I don't like you, it's as simple as that, get it through your goddamn head! You are ruining the date with the woman that I love."

"The woman you love is me, nobody else." By now Lilly's fists were clenched, Ashley really did know how to ruin a moment, she never felt so angry in her life.

"Ashley, you hussy, just shut up!" Lilly exclaimed, "He's not your guy already! We're already promised to each other anyways!" Lilly lifted her hand and slapped Ashley across the face, she gasped as she slowly brought her hand down. She looked over to Oliver who appeared to be shocked.

"You, just hit me!" Ashley exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"Wow, that was, interesting," Oliver said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said quickly. She thought it over in her mind and shrugged. "Wait, you know what, no I'm not sorry! You are a tramp, simple as that. Oliver and I have always been together, we've done everything up to the point that I moved here. Now Oliver's here and he is the man I love, you can't ever hope to take that away from me!"

"How dare you!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked over to a table picked up a drink and poured it down Lilly's dress. "There, that makes you look a little better."

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Ashley asked while clenching her fist. Ashley hit Lilly and tackled her to the ground and began tearing at Lilly's dress.

"Quit that already!" Oliver exclaimed as he grabbed Ashley and pushed her off of Lilly. Oliver took Lilly's hand and pulled her up, "You need to stop fighting already." Lilly sighed, her dress was ruined and her hair was a mess, her face hurt as well. Lilly groaned as she left Oliver's arms and ran into the elevator, "Lilly!"

"Well, I guess she didn't care to stick around with you," Ashley said, "But I will."

"Shut up already!" Oliver said, "Give it a rest woman!" Oliver ran to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. "Lilly! Where are you?" A man walked up to Oliver.

"Is that your date over there?" The man asked while pointing to a table. Oliver looked over and saw Lilly crying, he sighed and smiled as he walked over to Lilly. Oliver saw the damage done to her dress it was completely ruined; Ashley had given it a good thrashing. Lilly's hair was now a complete mess, Oliver sat down next to Lilly.

"Lilly, look at me," Oliver said quietly.

"No!" Lilly exclaimed through her sobs. "I don't want you to see me!"

"Lilly, look at me."

"I'm hideous!" Oliver raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"Lilly, lift your head and look at me, I don't want to ask again."

"Fine," Lilly said as she looked at Oliver, "There, now you see how horrible I look!" Oliver smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

"Lilly, you don't look any less beautiful than you did earlier."

"Yes I do. My dress is ruined, my hair's a mess and my face is covered with tears and it hurts!"

"That doesn't change anything Lilly. Your inner beauty shines brighter than your outer beauty at all times."

"Oliver, I hit her. Although it felt good, that still wasn't right!" Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"Personally, I'm impressed," Oliver said with a smile. "Lilly Truscott actually stood up against Ashley. I enjoyed seeing you slap Ashley to be perfectly honest." Lilly chuckled as she felt Oliver move her closer to him.

"Our date's been ruined though…"

"No, the date hasn't been ruined; our date hasn't even ended yet."

"Yes it has. Ashley succeeded in ruining our date."

"No she hasn't. She only postponed the events of the date. She has not ruined the date at all."

"How can you be so sure? We got into a fight, I look horrible and everything is just so wrong!"

"I'm still here right? And you're still here, are you not?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"So if we're still here together, then how could the date possibly be ruined?" After all, that's what makes a date isn't it, two people?"

"Yeah, it takes two people. That and the right mood, Ashley ruined the mood also!"

"No she hasn't, at least I don't think so. I wouldn't let her ruin the moment."

"But, I feel…" Oliver silenced Lilly and put his finger under her chin and tilted her gaze to his.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm longing for something," Lilly said softly. She closed her eyes when she felt Oliver's lips meet hers, he quickly pulled his head away and smirked. She looked at Oliver with wide eyes, was he just teasing her with a kiss? "What are you doing?"

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Oliver Oken, will you just kiss me? I don't want to wait any longer!" Oliver smirked as he brought his head down, he held the kiss when their lips met. In the embrace, under the stars, they could feel each other's heartbeat. Lilly relaxed her body and felt the full effect of Oliver's kiss. Oliver once more felt happy, he knew that he had Lilly's heart and she had his. Lilly was ecstatic, she had waited so long for Oliver's embrace, she waited for what felt like an eternity for Oliver's kiss. She felt the warmth of the passionate kiss travel down her spine. Despite the cool breeze blowing on them she did not feel cold, she only felt warmth. She knew for sure that she was in love, no other man than Oliver would be enough to satisfy her. She belonged to Oliver and Oliver belonged to her, and that was how she wanted it.

* * *

There's the chapter, nice job on Lilly's part there, and hooray for Oliver being so nice to Lilly. What do you expect? Hope you enjoyed it, stick around for the next chapter!


	17. Ashley's Brother comes

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Ashley's Brother Comes)

The next day, Oliver and Ryan had disappeared once again without telling the girls exactly where they were at. At her home, Ashley stormed around shouting at every turn, she was furious. "I should have Oliver, not that little bitch! I deserve him! She doesn't need him, I hate her! I hate her, I hate her!" Ashley picked up a hair dryer and tossed it into a mirror. "I thought he wanted a strong girl, she's just pathetic, and she can't even fight back! I could give him more satisfaction than that woman can."

"You're right, you deserve Oliver," A man said, "Lilly has done nothing to merit his affection, has she even tried?" Ashley turned around quickly and saw a man standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"Don't you recognize me, sister?" The man said, "I'm your brother, Victor."

"Victor?" Ashley stared in shock and disbelief. "You should be dead right now!"

"I know, but I'm not. I mean come on, Ashley, that fall wasn't much of a fall at all."

"Victor, I'm so glad you're alive!" Ashley exclaimed while running to Victor and hugging him, "I'm so happy! I'm sorry we went to that park where that bitch pushed you off." Victor smiled kindly at Ashley and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Ashley. But you're right, she should get what's coming to her for knocking me off of that Cliffside, I actually broke my leg!" Victor shook his head slowly. _"Come on, I tripped for crying out loud. I just happened to be next to Lilly…I wonder how she's doing."_

"How did you survive?" Ashley asked.

"Dad found me."

"Dad? Wasn't he imprisoned at the time for doing some horrible crime? I haven't seen him in years!"

"Yes, he was imprisoned for a crime, I don't know how horrible." Victor raised his eyebrow and looked at his sister. "He pretty much was a con artist. What happened to you?"

"I'm…a prostitute actually." Victor smiled but inwardly gagged.

"Right, I actually saw mom for the first time a few years ago. She died though…"

"Mom's dead!"

"Yes."

"She kicked me out of the house…what happened to her?"

"She was…murdered. She tired to con someone out of their money and they killed her."

"Sort of seems like everyone in our family turned into criminals,"

"You haven't turned into a criminal, have you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then our entire family has not turned vile."

"But if you're alive, that means Lilly didn't kill you, that's great!"

"That's true." Victor tapped his chin and smiled. "But does it mean she didn't try and kill me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she did push me off of the cliff, right?" Ashley nodded her head. "Now most kids at that age usually know better than to push people off of a cliff."

"So what are you saying?" Ashley's eyes widened and her fists clenched. "You're saying that she did in fact try to kill you?"

"Yes. Of course she did, it's completely obvious!"

"That figures." Ashley clenched her fists tightly and a tear ran down the side of her face. "That really does irritate me."

"That's understandable. You can use that rage to get back at her. It's _very_ healthy to do so. Do you think someone like her, someone that tried to kill your brother deserves to be happy? Do you think she honestly deserves that man that she's with, Oliver Oken?"

"No, no she doesn't!"

"Good, now I believe you deserve him. You are a sweet and innocent woman who has done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, and Lilly's the one who tried to kill you. You're right; she doesn't deserve Oliver or any other man!"

"Of course she doesn't." Victor smirked and stared into Ashley's eyes. "In fact I can help you."

"What will you do?"

"We can set it up so that she winds up leaving Oliver." Victor crossed his arms and nodded. _"Then I can make my move on her."_ Victor sighed and glanced to the side. "After all, someone like Lilly can be a bit _too_ trusting when it comes to certain people."

"So, if I did anything, they wouldn't fall for it. I just attacked her last night and Oliver went to her."

"She probably has him under her vile spell. How can someone so good fall in love with someone so evil?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't deserve him."

"We've established that. I think we can get her away from him and he'll be all yours. He will be free from Lilly, and can fall in love with you!" Victor rubbed his hands together and grinned. _"Then he's out of the picture."_

"So how can we do this?" What can we possibly hope to do?"

"Let me think for a moment, do you know anybody who looks like him at all?"

"I have a _lot_ of people I know."

"We need someone that looks like Oliver."

"What are you thinking?"

"We can get Lilly upset over Oliver's apparent affair," Victor said with a devious grin.

"Okay, but she won't believe it. After all, he's a pretty decent and honest guy ,and she trusts him completely." Victor nodded and smiled.

"That's to be expected…" Victor said as he pulled out a camera. "But when she sees verifiable proof, she won't have any reason not to believe it. When she sees the proof she will be so distraught that she will leave Oliver."

"That's great, because then I can have him fall in love with me, its perfect!"

"Yes, but listen, I want Lilly to myself. So when we show her the photo, we must not lose her. It won't matter to you if she runs off, I expect she will run away in order to get away from Oliver. However, I don't want her to run off, because I want to take her in."

"So, you're going to kidnap her or something? Whatever, as long as she gets what she deserves then I'm happy."

"Good, and don't worry, she _will_ get what she deserves." Victor said with a smile. Victor and Ashley's father Freddy stepped in the door.

"Son, are you done in here yet?" Fred asked. "Hello Ashley, it's good to see you after all these years."

"Hello dad," Victor said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I came with you to see my daughter and well…How are you, Ashley."

"I'm good, daddy, it's great to see you! We're talking about Lilly Truscott."

"I know, I heard." Fred looked to the ground with a forlorn look. "So our whole family has become evil."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Victor said.

"My ex wife was a criminal who got murdered, She conned somebody but if I recall correctly she once tried to kill a woman named Jennifer Oken for a man. Each of my siblings, they were criminals in their lives as well. Hell, _I_ was a criminal. Now I find that even my own daughter is in prostitution," Fred said quietly. "Now my son is even planning to ruin a love relationship and what do you intend to do with this girl? On second thought, I don't even want to know. I had expected seeing you alive and here would have been great, but now I am not sure anymore."

"So what are you saying Daddy?" Ashley asked.

"I'm saying that I am truly sorry for the children I have raised." Fred took out his knife and growled. "I can finally find use for this knife I've had with me. I know I won't succeed if I try to attack you with this knife, and I don't even want to because I'll be charged with murder. So I leave you with these words, Ashley, you're not even _worth _the time spent searching for you! Goodbye." Ashley gasped as Fred aimed the knife toward his chest and pushed it into his heart. He groaned as the knife pierced his chest, he fell to the ground and died.

"Dad, no, he killed himself!" Ashley exclaimed. Victor placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder as tears fled her eyes, "He's dead Victor, he's dead!"

"I know…How do you feel?"

"I don't know, I guess I feel sad, fearful, and angry!"

"You should use that rage for something," Victor said as he closed his eyes. "Grab a shovel and let's bury our father."

"Okay," Ashley said while walking outside to her garage, "I have a shovel in here."

"Okay, I see it. Go and reflect over the cause of all this while I dig a hole. I will tell you one thing that is the possible reason for our father's death, Lilly, she has affected everything." Ashley blinked for a moment and considered Victor's words.

"You're right, she has!" Ashley quickly walked back into the house to look at her dad's dead body. Ashley knelt over and hugged her dad's lifeless body. "I'll miss you daddy, even though I never really knew you, I still loved you. You know what, for your sake and everybody else, I'll give Lilly what she deserves." Ashley quickly rummaged through her client phone numbers as Victor finished burying Fred's body. Ashley looked up as Victor walked into the room. "Okay, this guy is someone that looks like Oliver, I believe!"

"Good, call him over. Lets get this done, I'll guarantee they won't expect you to do anything."

"Okay, well this guy happens to be a military officer as well, he's a First Lieutenant. Will that matter?" Victor shook his head and Ashley nodded. "First Lieutenant Andrew Francis. I don't have anything against him so you don't think this will make its way to anybody that could terminate his career?"

"No, there's no way he could lose his career," Victor said, "In order for that to happen the General or some superior officer would have to see the picture. There's no way for that to happen."

"Okay, that's great then." Ashley said while picking up the phone to call Lieutenant Andrew Francis.

"Hello?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, this is Ashley, can you come over here?"

"Sure, but what do you need?"

"I need someone to comfort me. Something horrible happened and I need some comfort."

"Well, I will be over," Andrew said as he hung up the phone.

"So, do we know where Oliver is?"

"It shouldn't matter…But it would be good if Lilly didn't know where he is. I've been by her house and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know where he is right now."

"You know, that guy, Lucas is a pretty hardened criminal now."

"Lucas? As in Lucas Casimir from high school?" (A/N: I don't know the guy's last name so I give him this.)

"Yes."

"How bad is he?"

"We're talking, this guy pretty much wants to destroy everything in the city of Malibu. He's in prison so he shouldn't be getting out anytime soon."

"I see, well that's nice I guess."

"Yeah…I'll be in the other room when Andrew arrives." Victor walked into the next room and waited for Andrew to arrive.

00000000000000

"Where is Oliver? I haven't seen him all day," Lilly said quietly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know…" Amber said with a smile. Lilly eyed Amber and raised her eyebrow.

"Is there something you know? There is, and you're not telling me!"

"I don't know! I'm actually surprised he's missing!"

"Yeah, same here," Lilly said with a frown. "I wish I knew where he was. I guess I'll just have to wait until later to see him."

"Okay, Ryan, you're sure this is the best place?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, this is the greatest place anybody can go for what you're looking for!" Ryan said with a smile.

"Good."

"I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Yes, the only question is, when shall I propose to her?"

"After you buy the right ring!" Ryan smiled as he and Oliver walked into the jewelry store.

"How may I help you?" The owner asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a ring, can you show me your best rings?"

"Well of course I can sir!" The man pulled an assortment of rings off a shelf, "Have a look at these, and who is this lucky bride of yours?"

"Lilly Truscott, she and I are old friends."

"Well that's nice, I hope you find yourself a very nice ring!"

0000000000000000

Andrew showed up at Ashley's home, she opened the door and smiled.

"Come in Andrew, I've been waiting for _so_ long!"

"Well, I'm here," Andrew said. Ashley smiled; he came with his full uniform on.

"Thank heavens!" Ashley exclaimed while grabbing Andrew and planting a kiss on him.

"You sure do work fast…" Andrew said while embracing Ashley and kissing her neck. Victor smiled from the other room and began taking photos of the man and Ashley. Ashley looked in the direction of Victor with a large smile on her face, she could feel victory, in fact, she could taste it! After everything was over Victor and Ashley left to get the films developed, once in the parking lot the saw Oliver and Ryan walking out of a nearby jewelry shop.

"I can't wait for him to put that ring on my finger," Ashley said with a smile. She walked past Oliver and looked to him. "It won't be much longer now, Oliver." Oliver rolled his eyes and continued walking away from Ashley.

"So it's that bad," Victor said as he rubbed his chin. "We had better hurry and deliver these photos." Ashley nodded while walking into the photo shop.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked.

"We're here to develop some pictures," Victor said with a devious smile.

* * *

There's the chapter...Well Victor's evil and Ashley is just as bad apparently. What will happen now, wait and find out.


	18. Learning the Truth

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Learning the Truth)

"So you're fine with the decision?" Jackson asked. Lilly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I talked to Oliver before, I guess we can stay in Paris if you really want to be a manager for us and stay here."

"Well, I do want to learn some of your dad's moves, you know, he's skilled at karate, swordfights, and even ninja skills!"

"Yeah, well Amber is as well, she wants to stay in Paris and adopt two twin children…"

"She'll probably make a great mother." (A/N: Sorry, I'm ticked off, I saved the last chapter over a chapter I wrote previously and erased vital information, so there's most of what was in it. Basically Lilly and Oliver want to stay in Paris with Jackson living there as their manager, he's supposed to be as skilled as his father is. Amber will also be adopting two twin boys which will prove to be very vital in the long run.)

**-NEW SCENE-**

About an hour later Ashley and Victor picked up the photos, the clerk looked upset. "Well, I guess what you do is your own business, but look at her eyes, tell me, just what is it that this woman planning?" The woman asked.

"Nothing," Victor said while looking at the photos. "It is our personal business."

"Yeah, and besides, it's the only way I know to get that woman away." She and Victor smiled as they walked to their car. They drove toward where they saw Lilly, at her parent's house. Lilly had walked inside so she didn't see them when they parked.

"I'll hand them the photos, just to make sure they get them. If they see you it could be a problem."

"Okay," Ashley said as Victor walked to the door. Victor knocked on the door and waited until Lilly came and opened the door.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here before," Lilly said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Victor said with a sad look

"Sorry, what are you apologizing for?"

"I've seen you before, with that boyfriend of yours, it may sound creepy but I've had my eye on him. Something just didn't seem right."

"What are you talking about?" Lilly raised her eyebrow and her face took a stern look.

"These…" Victor handed her numerous photos. "These are pictures taken of your boyfriend earlier today. Have you seen him at all today?"

"No," Lilly said as she took the photos. She looked at the pictures and then looked away; the man in there looked so much like Oliver. She couldn't believe it; It looked like Oliver was having an affair with Ashley, even when he told her it wouldn't happen. "Go away!" Lilly said with tears as she slammed the door and ran off. Victor walked back to the car with a smile on his face.

"So she fell for it?" Ashley asked with a wide mouth.

"Yes," Victor said, "Hook, line, and sinker!"

"Yes!" Ashley laughed as Victor closed the door.

"Now we just have to wait for her to disappear from Oliver's life," Victor said while driving off. "Then he's all yours for the taking."

"Great, I haven't felt so great in all my life! Finally she's going to get her just desserts!"

"Yes, and all I have to do is keep a watch on her. No doubt she's going to try and run away."

"Why would she do that?"

"Isn't obvious? Oliver will obviously try to find her. She won't want to be found."

Lilly ran past Amber and her parents who were sitting on the couch and threw the photos on the ground as she ran off to her room.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"She seems really upset about something," Mr. Truscott said. "And what are those that she's dropped on the ground?"

"Let me look," Amber said as she stood up and walked to the photos. She bent over and picked them up, gasping in shock. "Oh my goodness. This looks really bad!"

"What is it Amber?" Mrs. Truscott said.

"Look at this," Amber said while walking to Mrs. Truscott. "This really looks a lot like Oliver!" Mrs. Truscott and Mr. Truscott looked at the photos and gasped.

"This can't be!" Mr. Truscott exclaimed. "Don't joke, you have to be joking, you know my heart isn't as good as it used to be! Where's my medication!"

"In the kitchen, third drawer to the left," Mrs. Truscott said while Mr. Truscott got up and ran to the kitchen. Mrs. Truscott looked at the photo in shock, "I see it, but I don't believe it. I'm sure Lilly doesn't want to believe it either. Something just doesn't seem right about these photos." Mrs. Truscott fingered through the photos, "I think you should get Ryan over here."

"I'm already here," Ryan said while walking through the door with Oliver. "What's going on?"

"Where's Lilly?" Oliver asked. Amber took the photos and ran to Oliver.

"You're a jerk!" Amber exclaimed as she began to hit Oliver. She lost all sense of logic.

"Hey, Amber, stop that!" Ryan exclaimed as he grabbed Amber from behind and held her. "Why are you hitting Oliver."

"Oliver, Lilly's in the bedroom, but I'm not sure if she wants to see you right now," Mrs. Truscott said quietly.

"Its okay mom," Lilly said while walking into the living room.

"Lilly, why are you crying?" Oliver asked.

"I'm crying because of these," Lilly said as she took the photos from Amber and handed them to Oliver. Lilly slapped Oliver across the face, he had to admit, that hurt. Lilly too, lost all sense of reasoning. "I can't believe you! I don't want to believe what I see in these pictures Oliver, I don't want to. You promised me, you said you wouldn't go near her!" Oliver stared at the photos in shock.

"This isn't me." Oliver said as he raised his eyebrow, certain details were a bit off to say the least. "I wasn't near Ashley today; I didn't even exchange one word to her."

"I don't care," Lilly said. "I don't even know what to believe anymore!" Ryan looked at the photos; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been with Oliver all day; this couldn't have been Oliver, "Where were you today? Where were you?"

"Yeah, you weren't at the home that you and Lilly were looking into buying." Amber said. "We haven't seen you all day." Oliver stood and looked at the pictures with shock and anger boiling to new heights inside of him.

"You're not going to answer are you?" Lilly said with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, I just can't think clearly right now! Goodbye Oliver, I loved you, I trusted you, and I believed in you."

"Lilly, wait!" Ryan shouted as Lilly ran out of the house and got into her car. She quickly drove away.

"Ryan, let her go," Oliver said quietly. "She needs to clear her mind, I would go after her…" Oliver was still staring at the photo in disbelief. He was too shocked; he was concerned that he lost Lilly once more. He saw Ashley's face in the photos and grew angrier the longer he looked at the pictures and saw a missed but important detail. "Why, that little piece of crap!" Oliver tossed the photos on the ground and ran outside to his car.

"Oliver, hold on man!" Ryan exclaimed. "Damn it where are you going! Doesn't anybody take time to look at things rationally and think?"

"Ryan, I doubt any of us can think at a time like this," Amber said.

"Well come on, it's Ashley in that photo," Ryan said quickly as he took one of the pictures. "Obviously that's not Oliver!"

"I would like to believe that," Amber said, "But that man looks a lot like Oliver. Besides, if it's not, then you will have a hard time explaining that to other people."

_"You're kidding right? Am I the only one not missing the obvious clues here…"_ Ryan sighed and shook his head. "Okay then, do you want to tell me who that man was that handed her those photos? The man Oliver and I saw getting into a car and driving off."

"Uh, I don't really know who that man was, but I doubt it's that important."

"Oh it is very important! It is of great importance!"

"Well who do we want to try and find?" Amber asked, "They both ran off." Mrs. Truscott sighed as she walked over to Ryan and Amber and took the photos from them.

"Find Lilly and Oliver both, I desire to talk with them. I have a bad feeling though, so find Lilly first. I want my daughter here, and then bring my future son in law here as well." Ryan and Amber looked to Mrs. Truscott and sighed.

"Well, no offense but it's looking bad for your future son in law," Amber said quietly. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't know what to tell you, and Lilly seemed pretty upset."

"There was something odd and familiar about that man that showed up at the door. That, and there's just something not right about those photos."

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Ryan said quickly. "That just can't be Oliver!" Mrs. Truscott sat in her chair and sighed.

"Then go find my daughter and bring her back here. Oh, and find Oliver as well!" Ryan and Amber nodded as they walked to their car.

Oliver found where Ashley lived; he saw that her front door was open. Oliver quickly got out of his car and walked into the house. "Ashley! Where the hell are you?!"

"Hello Oliver," Ashley said as she closed the door behind him. "I was waiting for you to come." Oliver growled and slammed his fist into the wall next to her head.

"How dare you! What the hell were you thinking? Who was that in the photos! Why are you so determined to ruin everything between me and Lilly?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Oliver?" Ashley asked as she started to wrap her arms around Oliver's neck.

"Get off of me!" He grabbed Ashley's arm and pushed her away from him, "Don't you understand that I don't like you at all! I love Lilly, and only Lilly!"

"Oh come on Oliver," Ashley's voice took a soft tone. She was determined to steal this man away from Lilly for good. "She's gone now isn't she? She's done with you, there's nothing more that she wants with you."

"Ashley, what you have done cannot be forgiven!"

"Oliver, I love you, that woman tried to kill my brother!"

"She never did anything to your goddamn brother!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver, sweetie, you must understand, Lilly's not the one for you."

"She's the only one for me. There can be no other woman!"

"Damn it Oliver, I'm sick of this already!" Ashley exclaimed as she threw her fists down and growled. "Listen, that filthy woman is done with you! I hate her and I always have, she does not deserve any happiness whatsoever. I deserve all the happiness in the world; I've gone through so many years of pain. Listen you better get over that woman because she's not yours anymore! My brother's going to make sure about that, you're not going to see her again!"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What are you planning?"

"You'll find out soon," Victor said as he crept up behind Oliver. Oliver started to turn to Victor when he was hit by a baseball bat.

"Sorry about that," Ashley said quietly. "Just need to give you some time to cool off. You'll realize where you stand when you wake up. Okay Victor, I suppose you're going to find Lilly and take her to wherever your home is?"

"Yes. But we better tie Oliver up just in case." Ashley nodded as Victor walked away and came back with some ropes.

"Let's leave him in the garage."

"Fine by me," Victor said while tying Oliver up. Victor and Ashley carried Oliver into the garage.

"You know, he really does look cute," Ashley said as they placed him on the ground in sitting position.

"Yeah, whatever…"When Victor and Ashley left the garage they saw Lilly standing across the street, she looked angry and had tears in her eyes.

"What have you done to Oliver?" Lilly asked, "Where is he, what have you done!"

"Lilly sweetie, it's over," Ashley said with a chuckle. "He's done with you; he doesn't care about you anymore."

"You're a liar!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran across the street. She started to run into the garage when Victor grabbed her, "Let go of me! I want to see Oliver, Oliver!"

"Shut up already," Victor said. "He's done with you; you saw the photos of him with Ashley."

"Yeah, he's with me now," Ashley stated with a shrug. "There's nothing you can do. I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"No, that's not true!" Lilly said with tears streaming down her face. "I refuse to believe it. I love Oliver! I love him!" Lilly pounded Victor's back as he walked. _"I thought it over, I saw the picture, and I believe him when he says it's not him."_ Lilly sobbed and looked upwards. "Oliver!"

"Sorry babe, he doesn't love you. I guess not every relationship has a happy ending. I'll take good care of you in place of Oliver."

"What?" Lilly's eyes widened. "No, let me go! Let me go!" Victor chuckled as he carried her to his car and tossed her in and got in the drivers seat.

"Catch you around later sis," Victor said. He looked back at Lilly and smiled, "Don't worry she'll take good care of Oliver, and I'll take good care of you."

Mr. Stewart and Jackson arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Truscott's home.

"What's going on?" Mr. Stewart asked. "We were looking at stage equipments and you called us so urgently."

"Why have you called us here?" Jackson asked. Mrs. Truscott pointed to the chairs.

"Have a seat," Mrs. Truscott said. The men sat down in the chairs. They looked over at Mr. Truscott who was taking a breath; he had been trying to calm down. Mrs. Truscott pointed to the table in front of her with the pictures. "Take a look at those pictures. Take a first glance and then look at them a second time, tell me your reactions."

"Okay," Mr. Stewart said as he picked up the photos. He and Jackson looked at the pictures quickly and looked up. "That looks a lot like Oliver!"

"That's true, but look at them a little longer now, something just didn't seem right to me."

"Dad, that does look like Oliver, but would he actually have an affair on Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"Much less, with Ashley," Mr. Stewart said while looking at the photos.

"I know Oliver pretty damn well and there is no way I could believe that he would do this to Lilly.

"Yeah, and in the last five years all he has been thinking about was Lilly," Jackson said as he purposely looked away from the photos.

"Here as well," Mr. Stewart said. "He does not like Ashley at all, at least from what I've seen."

"The more I look at that first picture, the more I think it doesn't look like him. Now look through the pictures."

"Okay." He and Jackson looked through the pictures, "These are hard to look at."

"Are you looking close enough? You need to look harder."

"No offense, but it is hard enough to look at them right now," Jackson said.

"Look at the man's uniform then, in the first picture."

"A military uniform…Oliver isn't _in_ the military!"

"Look at the hair in the third picture. Just look at the top, not the people."

"Uh, okay," Mr. Stewart said as he turned to the third picture. "Holy crap! What on earth are they doing! Okay, the hair…"

"I told you not to look at the people," Mrs. Truscott said with a sigh. The Generals nodded and looked at the top of the picture. They saw not only was the man's hair shorter than Oliver's hair was, but on the back of the man's neck was the tattoo of a broken heart.

"Uh…Oliver doesn't have a tattoo." Jackson said. Mrs. Truscott smiled and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"True, and I think I've seen this person before," Mr. Stewart stated. "I have! He's one of the paparazzi that followed Hannah Montana, Andrew Francis."

"Yes, and that man is in Paris now. He is in the military but his secondary job is that of a reporter. He actually follows Mina around. He lives on the corner of the street, straight down this street about a mile from here."

"So what would this man be doing posing as Oliver? Do you suppose Ashley did this on purpose?"

"Obviously she did." Mrs. Truscott rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Otherwise these photos would not be here."

"We need to find Francis immediately," Mr. Stewart said, "Where are the others?"

"They ran off. They went separate directions and Amber and Ryan are both searching for them."

* * *

There is the chapter, there are quite a few left so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Victor is cruel and manipulative I see.


	19. The Chase Begins

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 19 (The Chase Begins)

Mr. Stewart and Jackson were driving toward the home of Andrew Francis; they had the incriminating photos with them as well. "So, this guy's a reporter?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. He is only slightly older than Oliver, youngest reporter I've ever seen." Mr. Stewart said

"Rico is a reporter…"

"Yeah, and an honest business man, something this world appears to be lacking. Not only that, Andrew Francis knew Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott in the past, he knew them well."

"How well did he know them?"

"Part of their childhood I believe."

"Damn, if Oliver finds out about that, he'll be ticked, not to say that he probably isn't already ticked off. Is there anything else?" Jackson asked.

"He is a married man." Mr. Stewart chuckled and shook his head sadly. "He's not married to Ashley though."

"Ouch, so this is pretty bad then."

"Worthy of a discharge from the military, this is evidence that could be used to shatter his career and everything."

"Well, affairs happen to everyone, but I agree with you here. What he's done just is not right, Lilly is like a daughter to you and Oliver is like a son. To me, they are two of my closest friends. He's just torn these two apart and he's torn everyone that knows them as well."

"Well, we don't know the full story." Jackson looked at the photos and sighed.

"True, but it looks like the story reveals itself in those photos. He could very well have run this as his full intention, to wreck a couple."

"I wouldn't be so sure if that was his intention. In one of those pictures, he looks directly at the camera, he has a shocked look on his face. I'm wondering if he knew he was even having his picture taken."

"Good point." They parked the car in front of the man's home and walked to the door. They rang the doorbell and waited as the Lieutenant opened the door.

"Mr. Stewart!" Andrew exclaimed as he shook the man's hand. "I can remember you, it's been too long!"

"Yes, you moved away from Malibu when we moved there." Andrew nodded and raised his eyebrow.

"Jackson's here too? Why are you here?"

"Yes, Jackson's here as well." Mr. Stewart said while walking into the home with Jackson. "Is your wife here? I'm pretty sure you're a married man."

"Yeah, I'm married but she's not here. What brings you two to my humble abode?" The men walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. Andrew sat down in front of them.

"These…" Mr. Stewart said as he placed the photos on the table. "These pictures of you with Ashley."

"Oh no, I didn't realize they were taking pictures of me. When I saw them doing that Ashley told me it was for experimental purposes and they would throw them away!"

"I see." Mr. Stewart sighed and crossed his arms. "You know, these photos could mean the end of your career. Your career, your marriage and perhaps your entire life."

"They could?" Andrew said while cringing.

"Yes and I'm sure you remember your old childhood friends, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott, right?"

"Yes, I do." Now it was Jackson's turn to say something.

"These photos do not only suggest an affair on your wife," Jackson said quickly. "But they have hurt Lilly Truscott deeply." Andrew's eyes widened as he stared at the pictures.

"They have?"

"You do realize that you look remarkably like Oliver Oken, the only difference is you have shorter hair and a tattoo on your neck."

"Uh, yeah, I do…"

"You have caused a family crisis," Mr. Stewart said as he slowly stood up.

"I caused a family crisis?"

"Yes!" Mr. Stewart exclaimed. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Lilly and Oliver are together you nimrod! In fact I believe on this very day Oliver was intending to propose to Lilly. It would appear that these photos were taken and handed to Lilly, she has run off and Oliver has fled as well, possibly going after the people that did this."

"I didn't realize she would ever see these…" Andrew looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

"It was the intention of Ashley to use these photos in order to ruin what Oliver and Lilly had together," Jackson said, "For what we know, she has probably succeeded."

"Oh no, that's no good, I had no idea, honestly!"

"These photos are pretty bad, Oliver's seen these and so has Lilly. We won't show these pictures to anybody because obviously they could throw you into ruin, but you will have to make amends, probably. It is up to you if you want to go to Oliver or not."

"Chances are he's pretty upset," Jackson said, "He probably isn't thinking rationally. If he realizes this was you, who _knows_ what he'll do!"

"What can I do?" Andrew said, "I've been caught having an affair with Ashley against my wife, and I've unknowingly posed as Oliver and caused his girlfriend great trauma. Both people are close childhood friends of mine that I haven't seen in years."

"There's a chance that in his anger he has gone to Ashley's home to confront her. He is known to confront those who hurt him or those he deeply cares about."

"Then I shall confront her myself!" Andrew said while standing up quickly. "If Oliver and Lilly's relationship fails because of this, then I am not fit to be in the military or even have a damn career!"

"Uh…okay…"

"If Oliver and Lilly fail because of this incident, then I'm going to quit my job and come clean with my wife, well, I'll _still_ come clean with her, I just mean…"

"We know what you mean and you don't have to blame yourself," Mr. Stewart said. "You didn't know what happened."

"I don't give a damn! I'm still in that photo which means I'm responsible for anything that happens. I won't be able to live with myself if their relationship fails, it shouldn't have even run into any problems anyway!"

"If that is what you feel, then go ahead and do what you want."

"I suggest patching things up with your wife though," Jackson said while standing up.

"Right, I will probably have to tell her what has been going on,"

-**NEW SCENE-**

In Ashley's garage Oliver slowly opened his eyes. "My head is throbbing," Oliver said, he tried moving his head but winced as his head exerted pressure. Oliver tried to ignore the pain, he looked around and remembered what had happened. He had confronted Ashley and Victor snuck behind him, Victor must have hit him with something. Oliver looked down and saw himself tied up.

"I see you've awakened," Ashley said as she walked into the garage. "It's great to see you."

"Shut up."

"What was that? You know, you're not going anywhere right now." Oliver looked to the side and looked to Ashley through the corner of his eyes.

"Where's Lilly?"

"Don't worry about her, Victor's taking great care of her."

"What's he doing to her?" Oliver jerked his head over to look at Ashley, his eyes filled with rage. "He better not touch her!"

"I don't know, he does whatever he feels like." Oliver sighed; he knew he had to get out of these ropes. It was a hopeless situation; he looked around and saw nothing around. He cursed himself, he couldn't find a way to get out.

"Okay Ashley, I give up, does Victor have her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does." Ashley walked to Oliver and put her hand on his face. He fought of the urge to growl and perhaps even bite her hand off.

"Okay, so I guess you're right then." Oliver growled slightly. _"If I get her to untie me, then I can get the hell out of here! Looks like I'll be lying, good thing I got over hiccupping every time I lied."_ Oliver sighed and looked over at Ashley. "I'll never see her again. You know, I've done some thinking, maybe it's you I love."

"Really, do you mean that?" Oliver sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes." Oliver said while looking behind him. _"Damn there's no way to cut these ropes. I can't believe I have to do this!"_ Oliver looked at Ashley. "Untie me and I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, I like that, like a dog to his master." Oliver had to swallow the bile that started going up his throat, he did not enjoy hearing the phrase. "I'll untie you but I have to be sure you're telling the truth. Will you allow me to kiss you first?"

_"I can't get out of these stupid ropes. What the hell! She wants me to kiss her? Hell no…if I tell her no then I'll never get out but if I tell her yes she'll untie me. Only I'll ruin my dignity by allowing this vile and despicable woman to…Holy crap she's coming toward me!"_

Ashley leaned toward Oliver and planted a kiss on him. Oliver tried to keep his mouth closed, he tried to pull his head back but couldn't. _"Oh dear lord I think I'm going to be sick! Once I'm out of here I'm going to tie her up and leave her for the police to find! Then I'm going out and I'm going to find Lilly, and I'm going to propose to her. Damn it woman get off of me!"_ Oliver moved his hands some. _"Good, so she's loosening the ropes, but could she do this without the kissing?"_ When the ropes were loose enough Oliver quickly shot up and let the ropes fall, he quickly pushed Ashley off of him.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Ashley asked. Oliver resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm going to need a lot of mouthwash," Oliver said, "You really are as dumb you look! No, I'm wrong, you're dumber than you were in high school you goddamn idiot!"

"What!" Ashley exclaimed. Oliver held his wrist, those ropes were definitely tight.

"You actually think I would ever care about you more than Lilly? You're crazy! I wouldn't care about you even if hell froze over you damn son of a bitch!"

"You, you lied to me!"

"You think I'm going to stay tied up while that sick person is out there doing the Lord knows what to my girlfriend!"

"Well I'm not letting you out of here."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Oliver said with a growl. Suddenly the window in the garage broke and Andrew jumped in the window.

"Oliver!" Andrew shouted as Oliver looked over and blinked. "My apologies!"

"Andrew…Francis, what the hell are you doing here? It's been how long since I last saw you and how did you know I was here?"

"I will explain later!" Andrew said as he tackled Ashley and pressed her against the wall. Andrew glared fiercely at Ashley, "How dare you attack Oliver and Lilly"

"Oh shut up Andrew," Ashley said. "I guess since you're here you know where you stand and what happened."

"Yes I do. A couple of men came to my house, I know that you've used me in order to hurt Oliver and Lilly!" Andrew quickly turned Ashley around, "Oliver, could you give me the ropes?"

"Fine by me," Oliver said while picking up the ropes and handing them to Andrew. Andrew quickly tied Ashley's hands with the ropes.

"You might actually go well doing time in prison! Now where is that man that helped you?"

"Oh yeah, I would definitely help you!" Ashley exclaimed, "Good luck with that!"

"Fine by me," Andrew said. Oliver walked to Ashley and crossed his arms.

"I don't care what you say," Oliver said. "You are going to help me find Lilly. Wherever that sick brother of yours is, that is where Lilly is. I have a feeling that you know exactly where she is, and you _will_ help me find her."

"Okay, fine! I'll help you look for her!"

"Good," Oliver said. Oliver looked at Andrew, "And I will definitely request an explanation from you."

"Yeah, I'll have to explain that to you later."

"That's fine," Oliver said. "My car is out front by the way." Oliver and Andrew walked Ashley to Oliver's car and put her in the backseat. Oliver got in the driver's seat and Andrew in the other side. Oliver started driving. "Well, start explaining."

"Yeah, those photos, that was me in there. I'm sorry, I didn't realize what this woman was doing at the time.

"So, that was you?" Oliver stared out the front windshield and kept his eyes focused on the road. "Do you realize the damage these photos have caused?"

"Yeah…"

"In all respect, unless I can make amends, then, I'm not fit to work or anything." Oliver raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Andrew.

"Don't take it so harshly. The important thing is you told me rather than me finding out who you were on my own. Damn, an old childhood friend being the reason that something screws up in my relationship with Lilly." Oliver looked in the rearview mirror at Ashley, "And you had better start talking, the sooner I find Lilly the better for everyone."

"Shut up," Ashley said.

"Uh…I don't think she will be of any help," Andrew said, "Perhaps we should just take her to the prison?"

"Fine by me, but I'd rather find Lilly first." Oliver said quietly. He looked and saw Ryan and Amber driving by he smirked as he honked the horn. "How convenient."Amber looked over and her eyes grew wide.

"That's Oliver!" Amber said as Oliver turned into a parking lot, "Let's go!" Ryan nodded while turning into the parking lot.

Victor was driving his car with Lilly in the backseat. "What do you plan to do to me?" Lilly asked.

"Various things," Victor said with a smile. "You know you don't deserve Oliver. Then again, my sister doesn't either, but I don't care."

"Please, I don't care what you do to me; just let Oliver go about his own business!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just can't do that, It's just one of those things that I can't allow. You see, I want you to myself."

"You are a bastard, I hope you know that!"

"You should have looked at those photos harder and thought, you should have believed Oliver." Victor said. "I didn't realize until later, Oliver isn't in the military. He also doesn't have a tattoo on the back of his neck, you shouldn't have run off and now you are all mine." Lilly's eyes widened and she screamed.

"No! I want Oliver! I want him right now!"

"Too bad woman," Victor said with a chuckle.

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be up soon, man you have to hate Victor.


	20. Victor's Death

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Victor's Death)

Ryan and Amber parked next to Oliver and Andrew, they all exited the cars. "Oliver, we've found you!" Ryan exclaimed. Amber looked in the car and saw Ashley sitting in the seat, she let out a low growl.

"Oliver, I won't yell at you," Amber said, "But why is Ashley in your car!"

"Hold on," Andrew said as he stepped in front of Oliver. "Oliver had nothing to do with those photos; it was me in those pictures."

"See, I _told_ you it wasn't Oliver!" Ryan said. Amber's face grew red but she shook it off.

"I never doubted that," Amber said. "I'm just saying that right now it's a little difficult to be dealing with Ashley. Now, who the hell is that guy?"

"First off, Ashley is tied up right now, we want you to take her to a prison while I search for Lilly. I believe Ashley's brother has her. Oh, and this guy is an old friend of ours, Andrew Francis."

"Oh, well it's good to meet you I guess. It couldn't be in more pleasant circumstances though."

"Yeah, sorry again," Andrew said quietly. "I'm going to help rescue Lilly."

"What I don't understand is your involvement. What type of bastard has an affair on his wife, and not only that, but Oliver and Lilly's relationship is threatened because of you!"

"I am sorry, you're correct!" Oliver looked to Andrew and chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm not upset with you right now. Ryan, go easy on the guy, it's not his fault, the one I'm more upset with is tied up in the backseat of the car. She needs to go to the prison as soon as possible so I can get a move on and find Lilly." Oliver stated as he crossed his arms. "Now, Andrew wants to help find her, so if he wants to help, I'll allow that. Besides, he has a gun with him, that's always helpful…I guess."

"Yeah, good point," Ryan said with a chuckle. "So Andrew, you're going to help them, right?"

"Yes!" Andrew said immediately. Ryan chuckled and crossed his arms, he took this opportunity to sound commanding.

"Then you must protect Oliver and his bride with your life, no matter what, you must allow _nothing_ to happen to them!"

"I will protect them with my life!" Ryan raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

_"Heh, take it easy, I'm joking…man this guy looks way too serious."_

Victor and Lilly were driving by the parking lot that everyone was at, Lilly looked out the window and gasped. "Oliver!" She exclaimed, this caused Victor to look over, he saw Oliver standing and talking to a group of people, his eyes moved over and widened when he saw Ashley tied up in the backseat of a car.

"They have my sister!" Victor shouted as he turned into the Parking lot. He parked and got out of his car. "Let my sister out of that car!" Oliver looked over and saw Victor, he held a gun out and aimed it toward Oliver.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted, Oliver saw Lilly in the car and his look grew more serious. His fists clenched and he forgot about the gun in Victor's hand.

"Let my girlfriend out of that car!" Oliver shouted.

"You're insane I'm going to have my own way with this chick!" Oliver raised his eyebrow and started to go toward Victor. He was pushed back when Andrew decided to charge toward Victor and pull out his gun.

"I must redeem myself" Andrew said quietly. "I will get Lilly out of that car!" Victor saw Andrew run toward him and he quickly shifted his gun toward Andrew but was too late, Andrew pulled the trigger and shot Victor in the arm. Victor held his arm as Andrew kicked Victor to the ground. Andrew quickly opened the door and helped Lilly out of the car.

"Andrew, look out!" Ryan shouted as Victor pulled himself up and shot Andrew in the back. Lilly gasped as Andrew groaned.

"Lilly, you may not remember me, but I won't let anything happen to you. I _will_ protect you and Oliverwith my life," Andrew said. Andrew managed to turn around and kick Victor to the ground once more and despite his pain ran with Lilly back to Oliver. Lilly fell into Oliver's arms with a sob.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry!" Lilly exclaimed as she buried her head into his chest.

"No time Lilly," Oliver said quickly. "I need to get you to safety, now get in that car and don't leave me again!" Lilly looked up at Oliver and smiled as he opened the door. She quickly got into the backseat and sat next to Ashley. "And don't you try anything funny Ashley!"

"What can I possibly do?" Ashley asked with a scoff. "I'm tied up here!" Oliver quickly got into the driver's seat and Andrew got into the passenger's side. Andrew rolled down the window while Oliver drove off. Victor pulled himself into his car and started to chase after Oliver.

"Give me back that woman!" Victor exclaimed as he aimed his gun out the window. He let the weak arm rest on the steering wheel. Andrew looked back in shock as Victor aimed his gun toward Lilly's head.

"Lilly, get your head down!" Andrew shouted. Lilly put her head down and Andrew aimed his gun out the passenger window, he quickly shot at Victor but did not hit him.

"Andrew, what the hell!" Oliver shouted as he looked over. "Get your ass back inside!"

"I apologize but I can't listen to you right now, I need to redeem myself."

"Andrew, I don't give a damn if you accept it or not! You don't need to redeem yourself or whatever, you're forgiven, Now get back in the car!" Oliver exclaimed. Victor's vehicle was gaining on Oliver's car, he quickly fired a bullet and shot Andrew in the arm and part of his chest area. Andrew fell with one arm draped out the window and one arm inside. Andrew dropped his gun on the road and groaned, his body felt as though it was on fire. He remembered back to when he was young, he had always been friends with Oliver and Lilly, he always said that he would never want to cause them any harm in life. Here, he was the very person that caused them a lot of damage, thanks to his affair. Apparently Oliver turned out better than he did.

"Oliver, he's fallen!" Lilly said.

"Andrew, if you're still with us then I'm ordering you to get your ass back in your seat!" Oliver exclaimed. Andrew lifted his head up and looked ahead to see what was a Cliffside, he closed his eyes and groaned. He then opened them to look over at Victor and saw that the man was no longer shooting one of his arms was seriously wounded, it was then that Andrew saw a perfect opening.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I never meant for any of this to happen. Had I known things would turn out like this…surely I would have done something differently," Andrew said as he pushed himself up slowly. "I take things very seriously, and I was told to protect you and Lilly with my life, that is my intention. Victor may have only one bullet left in his gun." Andrew took a deep breath and looked over at Victor, he saw the burning rage in Victor's eyes and sighed. "It's been great to see you again after all these years, you wouldn't believe how much I've thought about you guys over all this time. You were my best friends in childhood and I nearly killed your friendship, So this is how I make amends, by protecting you and your beautiful bride with my life!" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over to Andrew with wide eyes.

"Andrew, what the hell are you thinking of doing! You better not be doing what I think you're about to do!"

"Please tell my wife I loved her. This will be the last thing I do for you, goodbye Oliver, goodbye Lilly!" Andrew saw that Victor's car was close enough to Oliver's car. He quickly opened the door of the car and jumped out, landing on the hood of Victor's car. Oliver looked over quickly and Lilly let out a quick yelp.

"Andrew! Damn it!" Oliver shouted. Lilly and Ashley both looked out the back window and watched as Andrew grasped the windshield wipers and pulled himself to the windshield. He slammed his fist through the windshield and grabbed the steering wheel. Victor's car began to swerve as Andrew and Victor struggled to control the car. Victor aimed his gun and shot Andrew through the stomach. Lilly and Ashley gasped as they saw the Andrew's body jerk and blood land all over the windshield. Andrew struggled to stay conscious, he moved his body slowly.

"I _will_ protect them, I won't let you ruin their relationship!"

"Get off of my car you low-life!" Victor exclaimed.

"You are out of bullets, out of shots and out of time!" Andrew exclaimed. Victor turned on the windshield wipers but they were being held down by Andrew. Andrew punched his other arm through the windshield and grabbed the steering wheel. Glass had now flown onto Victor's body, "This is where it ends for you! You're going over this cliff and this time, you're going to die!"

"What!" Oliver slammed on the breaks of his car and all watched in shock as Andrew quickly turned the steering wheel to the right, causing Victor's car to go over the Cliffside, "No!" Oliver and Lilly got out of the car and ran over to the edge off the cliff in time to see Victor's car explode on impact with the ground. Lilly cupped her hand over her mouth and Oliver wrapped his arm around her. They looked over to another part of the bottom and saw Andrew's body impaled on a large rock. Lilly quickly buried her face into Oliver's chest, the sight was too horrible for her to look at. Then, a couple of cars drove up next to them. Ryan and Amber got out of their cars and everyone left the other.

"I didn't expect him to take my order that seriously," Ryan said quietly.

"You should have known he would have," Amber said sadly.

"At least his body wasn't destroyed by the explosion," Mr. Stewart said quietly. "He can get a proper burial."Mr. Stewart looked over to Oliver's car to see Ashley trying to crawl away, "I think not!" Mr. Stewart and Jackson walked over to Ashley and picked her up from the ground.

"You won't be getting away," Jackson said quickly. "You caused all of this, and you must now live with it."

"Jackson, as much as I hate it, release her," Oliver said quietly.

"What are you saying?"

"She has seen her brother's death for the second time. She has seen the destruction capable of him. This last bit was most likely done by Victor in which he manipulated her. After what she has seen, she knows to leave Lilly alone. She also knows that if she comes near Lilly again, she will not be shown any mercy." Lilly looked up to Oliver and over to Ashley and the Jackson and nodded her head.

"Oliver's right, her brother was the truly evil one," Lilly said. "Let her go." Lilly looked at Ashley with a fierce look, "Just remember, I don't ever want to have to see your face around me, or around Oliver ever again. If you do then I _will_ fight back." Ashley groaned as Jackson let out a sigh, he untied Ashley and let her run away.

"Lilly, I have something I really wanted to say to you earlier," Oliver said. Lilly looked into Oliver's eyes and let a tear fall, she had a feeling about what he wanted to say.

"I understand if you're mad that I probably doubted you…I'm sorry, Oliver, I know better than to doubt you." Oliver sighed and faced Lilly.

"Earlier, I had been somewhere very important."Oliver knelt to the ground and pulled out the box that held a ring, "Lilly Truscott, now is as good a time as any, though not in the best circumstances. I want you to marry me."

"Oliver…"

"I love you Lilly, and only you. There will _never_ be another woman for me and I do _not_ want to lose you _again_. Please, if you will just make me the happiest man in the world, that would be perfect."

"I love you too, Oliver, and yes! I will marry you!"

"I knew it!" Oliver stood up and embraced Lilly in a hug. "You know what I'm going to do next, I'm going to propose to you as Ace."

"That sounds like a great idea, Oliver." Oliver brought his lips to Lilly's and she let out a subtle moan.

_"Ah, this kiss is a million times better!" _Oliver then kissed her again.

* * *

Aw how nice, this isn't over just yet. We have a couple more chapters, one is the technical final chapter and the next is sort of the eplogue to this and opening to the sequel. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wonder if they should have let Ashley go like that? Hmm.


	21. Marry Me

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

A/N: In this chapter there will be three songs. First is All I Ask of You by Sarah Brightman and Cliff Richards. Apparently it's also heard on Phantom of the Opera which I didn't know at the time but oh well. The second is "Marry Me" by No Doubt. Also there is a different "Marry Me" sung by Ed Cash.

A/N: By the way, this is the in a way both the last and not the last chapter of this story. The next chapter will be the one that leads you to the sequel.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Marry Me)

"Lilly you're safe!" Miley exclaimed as she hugged Lilly. "I can't believe what happened!" Miley looked over at Oliver and crossed her arms. "To think…At least that wasn't really you, Oliver."

"I would _never_ cheat on Lilly," Oliver said with a firm voice. "If you think I would cheat on someone like her, then you are _very_ wrong."

"I didn't think you would do that…"

"Guys, be quiet now," Lilly said with a chuckle. "I know that my Oliver would never cheat on me, you don't need to stand up for me when nothing happened, Miley."

"I know, but I still think that it's horrible, what happened. Yet at the same time I'm glad you're safe."

"That's what is really important," Jackson said with a chuckle. "Though it appears that only Mrs. Truscott was the one that noticed the fact that the person in that photo was a completely _different_ person all together."

"Yeah, and I just wasn't thinking at the time," Amber said quietly. Lilly chuckled and looked over as Amato ran from another room and ran toward Lilly.

"Aw, hello Amato, are you glad I'm back?" Lilly asked as she knelt down and pet Amato's head. Amato licked her face and turned to Oliver with begging eyes. Oliver chuckled and knelt down to allow Amato to lick him in the face.

"Yeah, you're glad I got Lilly back, right? I'm glad as well, I was afraid of losing her. I've spent five years without her, I don't want to lose her again." Oliver stood up and wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist. "I have the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm not going to let her go no matter what happens."

"So, it looks like Jackson's going to be our manager and songwriter."

"Yep," Jackson said with a smile. "I've already written you a few songs. "I'm sure you're bound to enjoy singing them." Rico crossed his arms and smiled.

"It's going to be enjoyable to listen to you guys, and to see you when you go on your world tours. However, I think we're going to miss you guys a lot since you've chosen to stay here in Paris," Rico said with a sigh.

"It's okay, I'm sure we're bound to see each other more often," Lilly said with a smile. "Maybe we'll actually visit now that we are finally in contact again!"

"Yeah, that'll be great!" Miley said with a smile.

"You all get front row seats to our concert by the way," Oliver said with a smirk. "I got something nice in mind for that."

-**NEW SCENE-**

Ace and Mina sat backstage and prepared for their concert, "I can't believe it's finally happened, Ace. We're finally together," Mina said with a smile.

"Well actually, it's Oliver and Lilly that are finally together," Ace stated abruptly. "We're not."

"Yeah…so will we stay in Paris our entire lives?"

"No, I'm planning to move back to Malibu in a couple of years. I mean, do you seriously expect to be able to stay out of Malibu for your entire life?"

"No, I don't think I could stand it."

"Well, it's time to go up on stage." Ace helped Mina to her feet and walked onto the stage with her, the crowd cheered as they stepped into view.

"Hello Paris!" Mina said quickly. "As you know, Ace Young is my lifelong friend, and he is also my new, _permanent_ duet partner!" The audience cheered once more.

"Well Mina, I think they like the sound of that. Then again, who wouldn't cheer when a beautiful woman talks to them?" Ace took a flower out of his back pocket and smiled. "Look what I found here!"

"Oh, is that for me, Ace?"

"I would believe it is!"

"You are such a romantic." Mina rolled her eyes and smirked as she took the rose from his hand. "How many of these have you given to me by now?"

"Oh, I suspect hundreds, and hundreds shall come!"

"Well Ace, I think the audience wants to hear some music, so let's play!"

"I'm with you there! We'll be starting out with a duet for those of you who love hearing us sing together!" The music begun, Ace walked behind Mina and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Ace  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you _

Mina turned slightly and smiled at Ace

_  
Mina  
Say you love me every weakening moment  
Turn my head with talk to summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you _

Ace took Mina's hand and the two turned their bodies slightly toward each other but not facing away from the audience.

_  
Ace  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you _

Ace released Mina's hand and she walked closer to the audience.

_Mina  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me _

Mina turned slightly toward Ace and he walked closer to her. He took her hand and the two started to walk toward the edge of the stage.

_Ace  
Then say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you want me  
And you need me  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you _

Ace and Mina turned fully toward each other with the side of their bodies facing the audience. They gazed at each other with their faces mere inches from each other.

_Mina and Ace  
Say you'll share with me one love  
One lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
You know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask you _

At this time, Ace swiftly kissed Mina on the lips and the crowd roared with applause. Ace moved behind Mina and placed his head on her shoulder as they finished the song.

The released each other and faced toward the audience when the music ended, the audience gave a loud cheer and applause. "I think they liked it," Ace said with a smile. "We should do this more often."

"I think we _will_ be doing this more often, Ace," Mina said with a chuckle. "Now it is time for our solo songs, I'm doing mine first." Mina smiled as the music began to play, Ace stood back and crossed his arms.

_I can't help that I like to be kissed  
And I wouldn't mind if my name changed to Mrs.  
This is one side, my conventional side  
An attraction to tradition  
My vintage disposition  
My sincere architecture  
And I want to cook him dinner  
But I'm more indecisive than ever  
And who believes in forever?_

_Who will be the one to marry me?_

_A girl in the world barking up the wrong tree  
A creature conditioned to employ matrimony  
Crumbling continuity, I pick up the pieces  
The ceremony makes me zealous  
As the past quickly ceases  
Fear from being neutered  
I'm now prude, now defensive  
Quickly I'm altered and tempted by new love only rented_

_Do you believe you'll marry me?  
You might be the one to marry me_

_Back, looking back, looking back at me  
I'm not how I used to be  
Take me back, take me back into history  
Diamond ring, tie me down just like it used to be_

_Who will be the one to marry me?  
Who will be the one to marry me?_

The crowd cheered and Ace clapped his hands as the music came to an end. "Thank you everybody!" Mina said as she waved in the air. "Now, I believe its Ace's turn to give his hand at singing a solo song." Mina walked over to Ace and handed him the microphone. "Sweep them of their feet, Ace."

"They're not the only ones that will be swept off their feet, my dear."

"What was that?"

"And the music begins! This is for you babe." Mina rolled her eyes and chuckled. Ace looked at Mina and begun to sing as the music began, she honestly didn't know what song he was about to sing.

_I knew the moment I first saw you, our love was meant to be  
It was only a matter of God's time  
My instincts said to marry you,  
Patience said to wait,  
But I knew to let you go would be a crime._

Mina's eyes grew wide as Ace turned to face her, she and the audience had a suspicion about what was happening. Ace walked toward her and his voice took his usual deep and rich tone.

_Well I've seen so many faces,  
I've seen so many smiles  
But you are the only one for me.  
And I know what grace is, cause I've walked a million miles,  
And after that my Jesus set me free._

Ace pulled out a small black box and the audience grew silent, Ace lifted his eyebrows up and smirked.

_So won't you marry me?  
I'm down on my knee,  
And carry me,  
through the peaks and valley's,  
pray with me,  
Walk with me through this life,  
I'm asking you to be my wife._

Mina gasped, this was Ace's proposal to her, obviously what better way to propose than to propose on stage. It could also be counted as Oliver's proposal to her in a way. He proposed to her yesterday but now he was going to make a second proposal that would be completely memorable.

_I can't wait to share my life with you,  
I can't wait to make love,  
I can't wait to give you all I've got to give._

_Three way communication  
And sweet compromise.  
I can't wait for God to show us how to live.  
Well I'll be with you forever, and I know you feel the same,  
Ain't no sense in getting married, any other way._

_Mina, I hear sweet music at the sound of your name,  
And I hope I never have to live another day,  
without you, so_

Mina knew the song wasn't originally written to include the name Mina in it, she'd heard the song before and she'd always dreamed of this song being sang to her. She felt her heart beat as Ace opened the velvet box and bent down onto his knee.

_So Marry Me?  
I'm down on my knee,  
And carry me,  
through the peaks and valley's,  
pray with me,  
Walk with me through this life,  
I'm asking you to be my wife._

_I'm asking you to be my wife  
ooh oooh ooh, ooh oh_

The song ended and the audience remained silent, Mina knew what they were all waiting for, they were waiting for her to say yes or no but they were really hoping she'd say yes. "What'll it be, Mina?" Ace asked. "Will you be Mina Young, will you be my wife forever, my one and only love and I will be yours?"

"I-This is really…_YES!_ I will gladly marry you oh Ace, I love you!" Ace chuckled in response, she nearly slipped up in her excitement and called him Oliver. Ace got up and pulled Mina into an embrace and kissed her on the lips

* * *

There's the chapter, I'll actually post the final chapter with this. Do keep a lookout for "Rescue"


	22. The Threat

A Bond Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: Thoughts in_ Italics_ and speech is regular. Okay, this is written to a similar plot to a novel that I wrote, not published yet. It is called Ryan's Love. That will _not_ be posted anywhere online but will one day be published by me. I own that novel and my ideas, so do not attempt to steal them. Enjoy the story written here.

A/N: You will see the song, again not owned by me, "You will die, painfully" by Dead by 28. Don't worry, Ace and Mina do _not_ sing it. Why would they in the first place? Also at the end you will see "Somewhere a Clock is Ticking" by Snow Patrol.

* * *

Chapter 22 (The Threat)

A couple of weeks later after the marriage ceremony and after Amber adopted two twin boys, Lilly and Oliver bought a temporary home. They would move to Malibu in a few years. That was the deal. "Keep in touch," Lilly said with a smile as Miley and the others stood in the airport.

"We will, don't worry!" Miley said with a smile. Mr. Stewart hugged Jackson and patted him on the back.

"We'll be catching you later," Mr. Stewart said with a smile. "Take good care of them."

"Hey, make sure that criminal, Lucas, stays in prison," Jackson said as he crossed his arms. "We don't need that madman roaming around."

"Yeah, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Hey, how come I have to lose all my employees?" Rico asked with a sigh."

"We'll be back in a few years. Give it time," Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist. They looked over at Ryan and Amber who were playing with two little babies. "We kind of want our kids to know Amber's kids, you know, so Amber's family can get that 'second chance' she's always talking about."

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you in how long?" Jake asked.

"You'll probably see us several times, we just won't be moving back for five years."

"Right, well…we can't wait to see those twins that you're carrying inside of you, Lilly!" Miley said as she hugged Lilly once more.

"I know, I hope they grow up to be beautiful!"

"Strong and beautiful, just let their grandpa put them to work and they'll _definitely_ grow to be strong," Jackson said with a chuckle. "Seriously, that man is more into Karate, swordfights and ninja aspects than I would have thought!"

"Hah, enjoy the training," Mr. Stewart said with a smirk.

"Whatever…" A tear fell from Lilly's eye as Miley and the others left to get on the plane, this time she knew she'd see them again one day.

-**NEW SCENE-**

Somewhere in Paris, perhaps deep, deep underground, a woman sat in a high platform listening to the radio.

_It doesn't matter what you do with your life (you will die)  
It doesn't matter what you do with the knife (you will die)  
Everything that you sacrificed won't save you (you will die)  
There's no telling when I'm gonna strike (you will die)  
The fear keeping you awake at night (you will die)  
Tortured thoughts of what the pain if like (you will die)_

She watched with a scornful look on her face as the supremely large room filled with people. "We have all been brought here for a reason!" The leader said with a loud and booming voice. "I will tell you that reason, to make Oliver and Lilly Oken into our slaves for life!"

"That's why we are here?" Someone asked.

"I don't understand!" Another stated.

"Hush!" The leader exclaimed. She quickly stood up and glared at the people who spoke. "Allow me to talk!"

"Our apologies boss!" A man said.

"Thank you," The leader said.

_You will die, you'll die painfully  
I'll make sure of that, just you wait and see  
You can run but you can't hide from me_

"Oliver Oken deserves this sentencing by me. Most of you have been taken down and arrested by his mother, I say that she is _dead_. However we can still do something! Now is our turn for revenge, we must make sure he suffers by our hand for all eternity. Him and that prissy little bitch of his.

"By slaves, what do you mean?" A man asked out loud. The woman slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Force them to do our bidding you idiot! Isn't the term, 'slave' pretty much self explanatory?"

"I'm sorry," The man said. "Do we make sure nobody in America learns of anything?"

"If anyone learns of anything, they may be sure to do something, however when they learn of our numbers they will do _nothing_."  
_  
In my eyes the whole world drowns in blood  
I just watch as the whole world drowns in blood  
I just watch as the whole world drowns in blood  
I just watch as the whole world drowns in blood_

"What about when his wife has children?" A woman in the back asked.

"Good question, she is pregnant I believe." The woman rubbed her chin and smirked. "We will raise their children to be on our side."

_It doesn't matter what you got at your side (you will die)  
How far you'll run or where you'll hide (you will die)  
You'll feel my wrath when I decide it's time (you will die)  
I'm gonna get you and rip you apart (you will die)  
I just never know where to start (you will die)  
But I always save the heart for last (you will die)_

"So who do we know about?" Someone asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only people we need is Oliver and his pathetic wife, Lilly."

"Don't they have parents?" Another person asked.

"Yes, but those people would have to be old. We can't force old people to do our work, they'll _die_ within an instant!"  
_  
You will die, you'll die painfully  
I'll make sure of it, just you wait and see  
You can run but you can't hide from me_

"Besides, I think Oliver's parents are both dead now, and the others are too old. Back onto the subject of their children, we don't need to deal with crappy babies who cry all the time and crap in their diapers!"

_  
In my eyes the whole world drowns in blood  
I just watch as the whole world floods  
I just watch as the whole world floods  
I just watch as the whole world floods_

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" A man asked. The leader raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Right now we will not capture them," The leader said, "We must wait for their children to be born and learn some skills. I don't want to wind up raising babies."  
_  
Your screams are music to me  
Your pain is what I need  
I yearn for you to bleed  
I am your suffering  
Your eyes tell me everything  
In fear, you're shivering  
Your blood is waiting for me  
I am your suffering_

"Let us send a warning to dear Oliver and that hussy that he's married to. We will warn them not to reveal who we are or try to escape. If they escape, we will be watching and we will kill every member of their family. They cannot escape, and when their children are old enough, we shall turn them onto our side."

"Gee, our leader is a mad lady," someone said quietly. The woman glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"You are correct! I am mad at this world, I hate everything about this world, I will extract my vengeance upon this world but I will start with the one thing I hate more than anything in this world. Lilly Truscott. Oh, and her husband."

_You will die, you'll die painfully  
I'll make sure of that, just you wait and see  
You can run but you can't hide from me_

Soon the meeting was over and one person volunteered to give the warning. This man was a very powerful and muscular figure so he easily busted into the home. He looked into the bedroom and saw Lilly sleeping in the bed; he looked over and saw Oliver sitting on a couch reading a book. Nobody heard the man walk in the house. The man quietly walked to Oliver and quickly put a wire around Oliver's neck. Oliver grabbed the wire and started to choke.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!" Oliver asked. The man swiftly pulled Oliver over the couch and slammed Oliver into the floor.

"I have a message I'm giving you," the man said as he slammed his foot into Oliver's back. Oliver groaned as the foot was held him firmly on the ground. "You and your wife are permitted to have children this year and this year only. If not in this year, you will never have children. Why, you ask? It is because in five years we will come and make you, your wife and your children into our slaves. Well, we'll raise your kids to be evil pretty much. We are the dark side, you think you saw death and scary things when Victor kidnapped your wife, but in reality, you didn't see a thing. Do not alert your family or your peers of us, because if you do, we will slaughter them. We will always be watching you, so don't try to escape. Know this; we are always watching there are many of us from various places in this world. So we will know whatever you do, if you try to run, we will find you. If you try to talk, we will stop you. There are hundreds of us, all over the place with various leaders and one main one. Our main leader desires control of this world, possibly to become a world dictator. She is the leader of a major crime syndicate, so be honored, she has noticed you and your family. I think you will enjoy it, starting now, the clock is ticking. Your freedom is ending." The man saw Oliver's face turning blue, Oliver was starting to lose consciousness and he was fighting to keep it. The man chuckled as he released the wire and kicked Oliver in the side. The man looked over to see Lilly peering from the bedroom, he smirked and left the house. Lilly quickly ran over to Oliver and knelt beside him.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Lilly asked. She helped Oliver sit up as he rubbed his throat. "You're going to be alright, won't you?"

"I'm fine, but who the hell was that?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, are we in danger?" Lilly asked. Oliver took a breath and looked into Lilly's eyes, they were glossed with tears and filled with fear. Oliver brought up his hand and wiped away a stray, fallen tear.

"I'm not sure, I don't really know what happened." Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly and held her closely. "I'm not sure what to think, but if that guy was right, we may very well be in danger."

"I really hope there's nothing that will happen to us."

"This doesn't just affect us, whether the threat was real or not, they've threatened our twin babies that you hold inside of you. As for now I will refuse to believe that we're in danger, but I'll keep a close watch over everyone. I won't let anybody touch you."

"I don't care about myself, I care more about you." Oliver and Lilly stood up slowly, outside in the distance stood a large clock tower, once it began to chime, Oliver and Lilly listened closely to it and counted each beat and note. Five years, five years was all the time they had. What would happen in five years? That was the thought that ran through their minds.

_I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed  
(I could do most anything to you...)  
Don't you breathe  
Something happened, that I never understood  
You can't leave  
Every second, dripping off my fingertips  
Wage your war  
Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die  
Well I am scared  
In slow motion, the blast is beautiful  
Doors slam shut  
A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away  
Safe and sound_

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed the story since the story itself is done. Don't worry closure will be given when you see the sequel "Rescue" which will pick off from here. That is being posted as we speak, so you don't have to wait a long excruciating time before it's there.


End file.
